Origo
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: There has to be an Origin to everything, even magic. To bad Harry had to find that out the hard way, and with a certain blonde Slytherin in tow... MPreg, Creature fic DMHP, Sirius is alive cause I wuv him
1. An Odd birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do however own this concept…well kinda**

**Warning: SLASH (get over it), Mpreg, angst, crappy humour and whatever else my mind can concoct…**

_Okay, I will admit I got a tad bit excited about this story and I was going to wait till I actually written the second or third chapter before putting it up. But no, like a little kid throwing a tantrum I wanted to do this now, and could not hold myself back! Now here it is the first chapter to a fic that I am determined to finish!!!! And if I somehow manage it, I'll even try and continue 'Chemistry' (please don't hold your hopes up)._

_Beta read by Lanie12777_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1: An odd birthday

Harry abruptly sat up. Green eyes scanned the area; he was in his room, then again where else would he be? It wasn't like he would be allowed out of this tiny room anytime before school started. His gaze wandered towards the clock, it was a few minutes before midnight. However the question on Harry's mind was, what had woken him up?

His body was tense for some reason, like a coil that wanted to release, not to mention that his back was itchy.

Something just didn't feel right.

He looked towards the barred windows, only glad that he had decided to let Hedwig out before they arrived 'home' (not that the Dursley residence would ever be home), so that she wouldn't be stuck here. But now he misses her presence. It would be nice not to spend his birthday alo-

"Ugh…" Harry doubled over.

His abdomen hurt. It felt like his stomach was stretching to the point of tearing. Something was wrong. Harry couldn't breathe. He clambered onto the bed-sheets for support, only to shred them. Harry looked down at his hands only to see claws forming out of his blunt fingernails. What was happening? He tried to prop himself up; his body abruptly decided to buckle under the pressure, and collapsed onto the mattress. The itching on his back turned worse, it felt like something was trying to push its way out from under his skin. Harry was afraid.

"Argh!" he groaned, clutching his head. Now his scar burned. Was this Voldemort's doing?

By now Harry was terrified; he didn't know what was going on. His skin suddenly felt too tight, everything felt too tight, like he had quickly grown in the past minute. The teen moaned out in pain, and tried standing up only to collapse to the floor; tears were starting to build in his eyes. He never felt anything like this before, it wasn't only the pain he was talking about (he'd been through plenty of that). He could feel it, something was building up in the back of his throat, and the pain got worse. His stomach rolled. Oh, he felt like he was going to throw up.

Harry leaned over the bed; but instead of throwing up a high-pitched scream escaped him.

* * *

Lucius sat up in his bed; he turned to see that Narcissa had done same thing. They looked at each other wide-eyed.

"A submissive?" his wife asked.

Lucius could only nod.

"But how- I thought that no more were born?"

"Maybe it was hidden," he replied.

His wife gave him a look that said she thought he was an idiot, who could hide something like this? "Oh no, Draco!" Narcissa suddenly shouted and sprung out of the bed.

Lucius cursed inwardly and followed her to Draco's room, only to see Narcissa stop in front of the double doors, her pale blue eyes wide with fear. They could hear growling and hissing from the other side. He held his breath; were they too late? No time to think about that, Lucius threw the door open and gulped at the sight before him.

"Draco!" his mother whimpered.

The room was in carnage, the bed slashed to bits, claw marks across the wall and things strewn across the room in anger. Amongst all this stood their son, or at least what used to be their son.

Draco stood in a crouching position, his back bleeding from where two leather-like wings exploded out. There were horns on his head as well, twisting inwards on either side of his scull. Swirling dark marks covered his skin like vines; his body was more muscular. Gone was the slender lean seeker body and replaced with hard muscles that could only be archived with hard work. He was even taller now, reaching seven foot at least.

Molten silver eyes turned to look at his parents. Draco growled at them as he flexed his claws and was about to pounce on them when he suddenly swivelled around to look towards his open balcony.

That call, oh the oh-so delicious call of the submissive. The intruders would be ignored for now, he had better things o do.

Draco stalked towards the balcony, his newly emerged leathery wings twitching and stretching to adjust. He ignored the tearful pleas of his mother; all he could think about was the submissive. Slowly he climbed onto the banister, stretched out his wings, and jumped.

* * *

There were many things that Vernon hated; he was a conforming man who believed in strict, 'normal' values. Sadly one of his 'houseguests' broke all those values.

"Boy…" he muttered when he heard the racket from that _thing's_ room. It sounded like a howling wind, and as impossible as it may seem he knew that the boy had something to do with it.

This was the final straw; he had to go to work tomorrow, and that freak was keeping him awake. With some difficulty he lumbered out of bed, and stormed down the hallway towards Harry's room, only to stop when he heard some odd sounds outside. Vernon frowned in his half-asleep state and looked out of the small window outside to see what was making all that noise.

It was dark (well of course, it was midnight, that bloody boy, all his fault), the street light did little to illuminate, but the heavyset man could clearly hear something that resembled an animal. At first he thought it might have been those neighbourhood cats, but this sounded bigger. He squinted with his piggy eyes towards the shadows and gasped when he saw some movement.

That definitely wasn't a cat, it was huge, maybe bigger than a person, slinking its way through the shadows. Then on the other side of the road he heard a growl, like that of a lion from one of those Animal planet documentaries. He quickly turned his head when he heard a crash, and just out of the corner of his eye he could see a trashcan being toppled over, and through the dim light he could make out something that reminded him of bat wings.

What was that? How many of these things were out there? Vernon wondered. This had to do with the boy, that was the only explanation, this had to be a- (Vernon couldn't bring himself to say it, even in his own mind) a _spell_. By now a few lights from his neighbours were going on; he had to deal with this quickly, before they found out about that freak. He took out a ring of keys from his pajama bottoms, his chubby hands inspecting each one 'til he found the right one. He pressed the small key inside and turned, with a click the door opened to reveal a sight that made him go pale.

"Good Lord…" he managed to whisper before emerald eyes trained on him.

* * *

Draco landed amongst a group of other dominants, who were gathered in front of a small house.

The call changed, they could all feel it. Gone was the simple lullaby of mating, and now a sense of urgency was added. A ping in the call that foretold menace and terror.

Their submissive was frightened.

A growl ripped through their throats, and their muscles flexed in agitation. The same thought ran through all their minds. The Submissive was in danger, and the anger rose between them. Glowing orbs stared up at the barred window where the call came from. The plans had changed; instead of fighting for the submissive, they would have to save him first.

* * *

Harry turned to see the man standing in the doorway, the large-set 'thing' that only brought him anguish. Suddenly he was very much afraid of that man, that thing that brought him nightmares. He backed towards the wall, ignoring the blood matting the sheets and wall, and kept his gaze locked on the man in font of him, the man who was imprisoning him.

"What the hell is this, boy?!" Vernon shouted.

He couldn't really see Harry or his changed appearance in the room since the lights were off, but he could recognize the mess. The fear he had felt before had suddenly vanished and was replaced with anger.

"What have you done you little freak, why does this room look like this?!" he continued. Harry pressed his back against the wall; the smaller, newly emerged wings hurt from the contact. "Is this the thanks I get for giving you your own room, you destroy it?"

His large body lumbered towards Harry, ignoring the hissing sound the boy was making. "I should teach you a lesson _BOY! _What the ARGH-"

A large mass broke through the bars and toppled over Vernon, dragging the overweight man down, and started mauling him. Harry looked up towards the window; the bars were broken and bent apart. He yapped at the sight of freedom and quickly made his way towards it. Cautiously Harry poked his head and smiled at all the dominants gathered bellow him; the one in the room with him had finished with the man and was now gazing at him gleefully.

Harry had to act quickly; he climbed out of the broken window and leaped over the gathering horde. They growled when they saw him and soon started to chase after him; they tried shoving their rivals out of the way while at the same time trying keep up with the submissive. The flock passed the suburbs and ran into the nearby forest, bordering a golf field. The open area gave them more room to move than the crowded housing area, since the further they ran the more violent the group got.

They tackled each other, using their wings to glide and body-slam their opponents, while at the same time trying to keep up with their quick prey, its call only fuelling their rivalry. Some had slowed down; others were seriously injured with deep gashes in their sides; out of twenty only two were left. With no time to waste with the submissive so close at hand, the silver-eyed creature hurried. Pushing his body to the limit and using his outstretched talons to impale into the other dominant's back, he forced him down, biting into his neck to show his authority.

Golden eyes didn't give in; he bucked up abruptly and rolled over so that the smaller dominant was under him. He howled when the smaller bit even deeper into his neck, blood pouring from the wound. Goldy hissed, but the call ruled over them, its thrall forcing his body to fight. He tried to sit up but his wings were restrained, and he could feel the flesh around the bite tearing. After struggling fruitlessly he gave in; a whine emitted from him and his body went limp in the smaller arms.

The silver-eyed one pushed the other creature off him and went again to chase the submissive, trailing his enthralling scent 'til he found him hiding behind a shed. The silvered-eyed creature sniffed the air and shivered; he purred at the submissive, who eyed the dominant moving closer to him. Silver eyes shone with delight at the creature laid in front of him like a dish ready to be devoured.

Harry mewled at him, and tilted his head down to expose his neck and purred in agreement. He laid on his back, clothes already strewn away, and spread his legs. The dominant licked his lips, silver eyes trailing the swirling dark marks across the submissive's pale skin and the straining member lying in the middle. He growled and grabbed the smaller's thighs and pushed their bodies together, grinding their erections and smashing their lips against eachother. Harry cooed at the touch and wrapped his arms around the dominant. His dominant.

His mate.

* * *

Hogwarts was in uproar. All alarms had been set off, blaring at the headmaster, who was still looking bewildered into his magic mirror and the mating couple within it. He blushed at the sight and turned his gaze up at the phoenix perched on its stand.

"Now this I never expected," he muttered, banishing the image and leaving his office in a hurry.

* * *

The next day when Harry woke up, wrapped firmly in the arms of a certain blonde-haired Slytherin, he knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

_I hope that wasn't too confusing…_

_Tell me what you think!_

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!!!_


	2. Merlin's Blueballs

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing!!!!!**

**Warning: Slash, mpreg, angst, bad humour, drama etc. **

_I'm still excited, meaning I can't slow down the writing process, even though I really should be working on my other fic's like 'Soulmates'_. _ I can't help it though, my mind is compelled to keep writing this one, must have something to do with all the reviews you guy's been sending. Thank you all so much!_

_This one is kinda short, compared the first chapter but in my opinion had a fitting ending. Some thought the magical creatures mentioned in the fic are 'Veela', sorry to disappoint, but they aren't Veela. I swear the next chapter will revel more!_

_Beta read by Lanie 12777_

_Enjoy! _

Chapter 2: Merlin's Blue-balls!

It was warm, really warm. Not unpleasant or anything like that; in fact it was actually quite nice, like being enveloped in one of Mrs. Weasley's bear hugs. Just comforting, without being smothering. That's how Harry felt right at that moment. In complete and utter safety…

… If it weren't for the fact that his ass was hurting.

Wait… track back… his ass was hurting? And… why was he so damn warm?! What he meant by that was, that normally his room wasn't warm. Heck, his room was the coldest place in the Dursely home (after Vernon took it upon himself to cut the lines). This new mystery only made him even more curious as to what was going on.

Tentatively he opened his eyes; a part of him didn't want to leave this warmth, while another part of him was more curious to find out what had happened. Sadly he then wished he had chosen the latter, because this was not what he was expecting.

The amazing protective warmth turned out to be a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. You might be wondering why Harry wasn't panicking yet about waking up in some stranger's arms, but his brain was slow to get to work that morning, so forgive him. The next thing that Harry noticed was that his back was spooning against another body (well of course, the arms had to be attached to something), and the body didn't feel particularly, how do you say… _feminine? _Yeah, that would exactly be the right wording, because those definitely weren't boobs he was feeling against him. The next thing he should probably be worried about was the fact that he was buck-naked…

Yup, naked, in his birthday suit, a naturist, a free-spirit, his ding-a-ling out there for the world to see…

"OH MY GOD!"

Yeah, see there, it took some time, but now Harry was officially panicking!

He tried wriggling out of the stranger's arms, but they only tightened around him. When he tried to pry them off, a growl was his answer; needless to say Harry was stuck, and not in a good way either.

'Okay calm down Harry, think about this. You don't just get into these situations randomly; there is always some kind of follow-up. So think back, what happened last night?' So he thought.

He vaguely remembered waking up in the middle of the night… he had been depressed because it was his birthday, and he would be spending it on his own. Then he recalled pain… lots of pain.

Slowly he tilted his head down towards his body; there were swirling markings all over him like vines tattooed against his skin. He was sure that he was taller, although from this angle it was difficult to tell. Hesitantly he touched his face and gasped, he couldn't feel the cold metal of his glasses (now that was just a bonus), but reaching further up, he felt something hard protruding from his skull…

Oh Merlin, did he have _HORNS?!?!?!_

"Shit…" he managed to murmur. Now he was beyond panicking, he was freaking out!

Movement alerted him, he felt a sharp pain on his neck and then he blacked out.

* * *

Blearily green eyes opened to see a very familiar ceiling of a very familiar Infirmary. "Ugh… what happened now?" moaned a very grouchy golden boy.

When Harry tried to sit up he found himself not being able to move, something was holding him down. Slowly he turned to his side, and gasped in astonishment when he saw that he wasn't alone in his bed.

_It _was a man, well as much of a man as he could tell; he had a human face (and a handsome one at that) with short platinum blonde hair, and horns… (he tried to ignore those for now). Swirling markings covered his well-built body, and it was his strong arms wrapped around Harry's waist that kept the raven from moving. He should have been used to this kind of stuff happening by now; after all, since he entered the wizarding world, nothing has ever been 'normal'. And this _thing _didn't seem dangerous, for now at least. Good thing they both were covered with blankets, although he couldn't help but think that there was nothing underneath them.

The clicking of shoes grabbed Harry's attention; he turned his gaze away from the stranger and saw Poppy hurrying towards him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you awake, wait here and I'll go get the headmaster."

"Sure, not like I'm going anywhere…" he sighed heavily and tried shifting in the man's grip.

After a few minutes of struggling he noticed that he was lying against something and his back ached terribly. He felt under himself trying to pry away whatever was poking him, but as soon as he touched the leathery object sharp pain shot down his body. He tried it again and the same thing happened. Yet before he could investigate further, Dumbledore stormed into the room, followed by Snape and McGonagall; did the teachers live in the school?

He didn't notice how wide-eyed and pale they all looked at the sight of him.

"Ah, Harry, it's good to see you, my boy."

"Cut the pleasantries headmaster, why am I here and what is this… _thing_ hugging me?"

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle; Snape snorted. "Like a pot calling a kettle black," the potions master muttered.

"What?"

Dumbledore acted quickly; he gave Severus a warning glance and then conjured up a mirror. "Well Harry, things may be easier to understand when you look at yourself in the mirror."

Harry frowned at them; he turned to look at the mirror and gasped when he saw his reflection. Suddenly the memory of last night flooded back to him. He had changed overnight into… into- A FREAK! And he had slept with this creature; he remembered it clearly. At least now he knew why his backside hurt so much.

"Bloody hell…" Harry couldn't help but blush crimson at the thought.

"I see you recall what happened?" Dumbledore asked. The raven could only nod as a reply.

"Now Harry I don't want you to worry, this is actually perfectly normal-"

The teen snapped. "How is this 'normal', I don't see any of you gallivanting around here looking like some kind of monster! I got fucking horns! I look like a freak-"

"Mr. Potter calm down-" McGonagall tried, but Harry wasn't listening. He was beyond furious.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Why the hell does this kind of crap keep happening to me? Do I have a sign that says 'ruin my life' or something? I don't deserve this!"

"Harry I understand, but you really have to-"

"No, I don't have to do anything…" while Harry was venting, the occupants in the room didn't notice the stirring behind them.

The dominant was awake, spurred by the confused and scared emotions leaking out of his mate. A growl ripped through his throat, catching everyone's attention. Silver eyes shone with anger as he glared at the three occupants who were a threat to his mate and snarled at them, spreading his wings and standing on his hind legs with Harry pushed behind him protectively. The raven was stunned; a part of him however was preening at the display, and for the life of him he couldn't understand why.

"I think we should come back a bit later," Snape suggested; the other two nodded, eyeing the angry dominant, and slowly backed out of the room.

Now Harry was alone with the creature. He couldn't help but swallow nervously; this however only diverted the man's attention to Harry. Silver eyes stared at him, with something akin to worry, and he moved his head down, butting his nose against Harry's skin. Sniffing, inspecting him to make sure that his mate was alright. Not that Harry understood that; he thought he was going to be eaten! He tried to back away, but the bedpost stopped him.

The dominant was worried; his mate still hadn't calmed down, this wouldn't do at all. The threat was gone and his mate should be fine, but for some reason his emotions still screamed 'fear'. He couldn't help but let a growl of frustration escape. Slowly he moved towards the smaller and picked him up, ignoring the squirming before putting his mate on his lap while he leaned against the wall.

Harry was even more perplexed now as he was placed firmly in the larger creature's lap, the hands wrapped around him, the wings providing a half-shelter by just obscuring the room from view, and then the monstrosity started to- _PURR?!_

Yes, he was purring; the rumbling vibrations travelled all down Harry's body, and he was once again reminded of that protective warmth from before. He knew that a part of him should be afraid, but he couldn't help it, and soon he had fallen asleep again.

~*~

_That's it for now see you next time guys!_

_Now review and join the dark side, we have Draco pole-dancing! _


	3. Yeah about this whole creature deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...but by god do I wish I did.**

**Warning: Slash, mpreg etc...**

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! And here is my gift for you all well it's kind a double gift, I'll tell you guys later in second Author note at the bottom. I hope you enjoy what I have so far though! Finally you'll find out what creatures Harry and Draco are! So I think most of the questions have been answered!_

_Beta read by Lanie12777_

* * *

Chapter 3: Yeah about this whole 'creature' deal

Through the hazy blur he could just make out a slight voice, so light that he barely thought it was real.

"_Harry_."

There it was again, he was sure he wasn't imagining it. He was sure that someone was there, just beyond the muddled barriers of sleep.

"_Harry._" That voice was familiar; he was certain he knew whom it belonged to, but for some reason he couldn't place it.

"Oi, wake up Harry, you can't sleep the whole day away!" came the annoying, cheerful voice.

"Ron...?" he croaked, blearily his eyes cracked up to see the freckled face right in front of him.

"Uwa!" Harry gasped in shock and reeled back, only to hit against something hard.

"Shhh, calm down Harry, wouldn't want to wake up the big guy there," he hissed, gesturing at the creature, in whose embrace Harry was still lying in, he thought begrudgingly.

"Wow Harry, if I thought you couldn't surprise me anymore you go and pull this out of a hat!" the redhead joked.

Harry glared at his supposed best friend. "It's not like I asked for this!"

"Hey, hey, don't take offense man, you're acting like you don't know how great this is!"

"...Ron you do remember that I lived most of my life amongst muggles, right?" Harry deadpanned.

Ron chuckled nervously and sat back in his chair in embarrassment. It was an honest mistake really; with the skills Harry had with spells, you wouldn't think that only a few years ago he knew nothing of this world. Blue eyes sparkled with glee! Now it was Ron's turn to act as the expert! After all there was no Hermione to steal the show away from him!!

"Okay then Harry I shall explain everything I can, alright," he said with a patronizing tone. "Well man, you are what we call an 'Origo', it's actually not that uncommon, even Charlie is a dominant Origo, and from the look of you I'm guessing you're a submissive. Odd really, it only shows up in boys, never heard of a girl being one..." he trailed off into his own thoughts.

Harry waited for Ron to continue, but when the boy still remained in his dream world he got fed up. "RON!" he shouted and shoved the redhead.

"What?!" shouted the startled teen, almost falling off his chair.

"You stopped right in the middle of your explanation, what is an Origo?! And what do you mean by me being a submissive?!"

"Well, er..." Ron was stumped; he didn't actually know anymore than that. Silently he cursed himself, wishing he had listened to his mother when she was explaining all this stuff.

"Mate the thing is-" a growl cut him off.

They both turned to look at the dominant, he was still asleep but his mouth was pulled up in a snarl, and a throaty growl made its way out. Ron instantly stood up from his seat and started backing away from them.

"Ron!" Harry called out pleadingly when he noticed his best friend's retreat.

"Don't worry Harry, he's just acting like that because I said the 'M' word."

"The 'M' word? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, trying to struggle out of the dominant's arms.

Before Ron could answer a bemused voice interrupted. "I think I'll take over now, Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore, sweeping into the room. "Your family is waiting for you in the Gryffindor common room; you might want to help them calm your sister down. She has gone into quite the hysterics."

Ron nodded at the Headmaster and ran out of the room, leaving the three alone to talk.

"Now Harry can I expect you to keep clam and listen while I try and explain things?"

Harry stopped his struggle and gave a curt nod towards the older Wizard and waited for him to continue.

"Alright then, well as young Ronald has already made clear you are an 'Origo', a magical creature."

"Like Veela, and Elves or something? But how? Both my parents were human!"

"Ah Harry this is where things get complicated, let's start from the beginning shall we?" the old man replied, taking a seat where Ron had sat before.

"Well then most genealogists believe that the 'Origo' have been around for a long time, they are an old race, possibly even older than the Dragons, but that's up for speculations. Either way the first recording came from the ancient Greeks, and the Romans. Although their depictions of them were quite crude, you've heard of Medusa, yes? Just one of the many 'descriptions' that they had for them.

"In truth the Origo 'gene' can actually be found dormant in almost everything, and it is to be believed that they are the root to all magic. After all, only about a half of the human population can perform magic; there must be a reason for that. Therefore the name _Origo_ is Latin for Origin, since most Wizards therefore consider them their ancestors in a way.

"At times, this 'gene' can become active in a few wizards so that a sort of 'transformation' can take place, usually as Ron has already mentioned this only happens in male wizards. We don't know why, but it just does. Following so far?"

Harry just nodded dumbly.

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle; he reached inside his pocket and took out a small bag labelled 'Lemon drops'. "Would you like one?" he asked, popping one in his mouth.

Harry declined, he was still too stunned and tried to take this in. "So what did Ron mean by me being a submissive?"

"Well like any race they do need to reproduce, and being only male does make it rather difficult. So there is a dominant and submissive of the kind, with the submissive being able to bear offspring-"

"WAIT-wait... offspring? As in making babies?! I can get PREGNANT?!" he interrupted.

"Actually I think you may already be pregnant."

"Huh?"

"Well do you see where the dominant's hands are positioned?" he said pointing at Harry's stomach, where the dominant had wrapped his arms around. "Currently he's channelling his magic into you to help your child grow, that's why he isn't conscious like you are at the moment."

Harry was gaping like a fish; this was unreal, how could one night change everything so drastically?

"Now my boy I know this is a lot to take in, I'm going to leave you to think for a while, and if you have any more questions these books may help." The Headmaster waved his hand and a stack of books appeared on the bedside table.

Harry could only nod; he was only half-listening, and didn't even notice the headmaster leaving. He tilted his head down to look at his abdomen, could there really be something _growing_ in there? He needed some fresh air, but he knew that was a pointless wish, he was stuck after all. With a heavy sigh he looked towards the books.

"At least that should help to pass the time."

~*~

The first book simply told a more extended version of the Origo history, although most of it just seemed like speculation to Harry. There was no simple answer as to when the species came to existence, just that they had always been there, either depicted as monsters and demons, or revered as gods by some cultures. The next book explained the differences between the dominants and submissives, or the more technical term _Maritus_ and _Uxor_, literally meaning husband and wife in Latin. Harry was even more aghast to find out that their mating was for life!

The size was the main thing that set them apart; _Uxor_'s were smaller and more petite, and unable to fly, unlike the _Maritus_. Their wings are only meant to be for protective purposes. The next thing would be the circular markings centering on the _Uxor's _stomach. Something about amplifiers; it got complicated so Harry put the book down, and picked another.

'_In a generation of male Wizards it can be expected that at least half of the population will have a dominant Origo gene in them. Male babies should be tested before their first birthday to see if they do have it or not, although the actual transformation will not be triggered 'til the submissive has been awakened; it should still be taken as a precaution._

'_Out of these Origos the number of submissives being born is drastically low, so the chance of a transformation taking place will be small. The change in the submissive will be triggered by their inheritance just like by any other wizard, where they will exude a 'call', prompting the 'awakening' of the dominant Origos close to them. Other than that the gene will remain dormant._

'_After the 'call' has gathered the dominants towards the submissive a chase will take place, also known as the 'Heat Run'. Where the dominants will try to run down and even crush their opponents while keeping track of the submissive. Then the winner can claim his prize and mate-' _

Harry stopped reading then, he already knew about the whole 'mating' process; the thought still made him blush red.

He sighed and put the books away, he didn't want to read anymore, it just made his head hurt. He had to wonder though why Dumbledore didn't know about him being an Origo if all male babies had to be tested for this stuff. Or was the old man just hiding things from him again? Another thing to add to his ever-growing list of things to ask.

For now though he thought he should study his mate; hey if they were going to live together he should actually get a good look at his _Maritus_. His face was elegant with an aristocratic flare, a straight, sharp nose and chin. The skin smooth and pale; platinum blonde hair was curled behind his pointy ears, and horns twisted around the side of his face.

Harry found that face very familiar, he knew he had seen it somewhere before, hey if he didn't know it better he could have sworn that this person looked a lot like-

"Ugh..." the dominant groaned, and silver eyes slowly fluttered open. Their eyes met, and Harry couldn't help but gasp.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter?!"

* * *

_Oh my this won't end to well will it? (giggle)_

_Oh if you want to know what the Origo look like, check out my profile page you'll find a link marked under __Origo._

_Now review and join the Dark side, we have Harry dressed in a skimpy Santa suit! _


	4. Not a Basket of Roses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...because I'm not stinking rich...**

**Warning: Slash, Mpreg, bad humour and so onwards...**

_Last update for a while, I've been working non-stop on this fic that I'm forgetting some of my other fic's! And that's terrible of me! Once again thank you for all your reviews, I wuv them, and like to huggle with them. _

_Oh there is some Latin in here, anyone out there a good interpreter who can help with that? Would be usefull._

_Beta read by Lanie12777_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Not a basket of roses

The day he had been told he was an Origo, Draco had been happy. It set him apart from all the other pureblood children and made him more special than he already was. Being told that you had a dominant Origo gene was a sign of good breeding to most pureblood families, an indication that they were a step closer to their ancestors.

He had excitedly read up on the subject, but as soon as he saw how a transformed Origo looked like, he was dejected. They looked monstrous, almost demonic; he didn't want to end up like that when he reached his inheritance. But his parents reassured him that this 'transformation' would only take place when a submissive was involved, and that luckily enough none were born. So Draco was content in the knowledge that he wouldn't be turning into some hideous beast sometime soon...

Of course that was 'til he heard that 'Call'.

It tickled him; literally tickled him, and he felt like he was dancing on air. From then on he felt a rush of adrenaline, emotions he couldn't explain. The chase and the prize at the end-

Then his mind went blank.

He really couldn't remember what happened next, it was like he was trapped in some sort of dream, where only the sweet sound of a thumping heartbeat companioned him. It was... it was... actually quite nice.

Then he woke up, only to see the last person he ever expected to see.

"Malfoy!"

"Potter?!"

He was stunned, frozen, perplexed... well, you get the gist.

He noticed then his state of undress, okay the state that both of them were in, and then the additional appendages. Wings and horns to be precise...

That's when Draco realized something.

"You're a submissive?" he asked.

Harry, who was in an equally stunned position, gave a weak nod as a reply.

"Oh..." was all he could say while on the inside it felt like a part of him had died.

It was _Potter_! Harry bloody Potter! The boy-who-wouldn't-die-and-lived-to-annoy-him in his arms!!!!

Normally the fact he had popped Potter's cherry would have him laughing, but this was not just a one night stand, or a pointless conquest. This was forever, they were practically married, and the fact that he was still here only proved that he had mated and consummated their bond. He looked down at his hands, and the position they were in. Right on the other teen's stomach; at least that would explain the heartbeat he was hearing. It was the sound of their unborn child.

Oh Merlin, a child!

He quickly removed his hands from Harry and tried to stand up, only his instincts wouldn't let him do so with a pregnant submissive on his lap.

Draco gritted his teeth together. "Move it Potter, I need some air."

Harry blinked; slowly he realised the compromising situation they were in and jumped away from Draco, not forgetting to snatch the blanket to cover himself with. Instantly he missed the warmth coming off the other teen, and immediately berated himself for thinking such thoughts about his 'enemy' (well technically not anymore). They stood like this for a while, a nervous silence hanging thickly in the air.

Draco sighed, he couldn't just ignore this, not that it wasn't something that could simply be ignored. So he took a deep breath to steady himself, and confronted the issue.

"Do you know what is happening right now?" he asked with a hard stare.

Harry gulped, and glanced towards the books. "Kinda... I just started reading up on it."

Draco nodded and relaxed; at least he wouldn't have to explain all of this, he didn't think he could anyway. It was just too awkward.

"Good, then you should know that nothing will change between us Potter, I still dislike you," he snapped.

Harry reeled back in shock; then again he shouldn't have expected the git to behave differently towards him. "Well- well it's not like I knew this was going to happen!"

The blonde snorted. "Even so... I'm still going to support you through _that_," he said, throwing a glance at Harry's stomach. The submissive felt self-conscious; he tightened his grip on the blanket and glared at the other.

"I am not as cruel as to abandon the next heir to my family line."

"Gee thanks," he muttered.

Draco frowned and sighed again. "Either way I have to go talk to my parents about this," he finished and tightened his own blankets around him before turning around to leave.

"WAIT!" Harry shouted. "You can't do that!"

The dominant stopped in his tracks and turned around to glare at the raven. "Why not?" he snarled.

"You mean except for the fact that your father is a Death Eater, and wants to kill me?" honestly he thought it was an obvious reason.

Draco frowned. "My father wouldn't do that, well at least not anymore," he added thoughtfully.

"And what makes you say that?"

Draco passed him a smirk. "Because you're family now," he said, turning towards the door again. "And family means everything to us Malfoy's."

Harry hoped he had misunderstood, did Malfoy just say 'family'; no, the blonde couldn't have been talking about it in 'that' way. Probably image wise, yeah that had to be it, after all how badly would their reputation be tarnished if their youngest son knocked up some guy, much less the boy who lived? Yeah, it had to be that.

The blonde dominant opened the door only to see someone waiting outside it. "Severus," Draco greeted the Potions master.

"Draco, good to see you awake."

"Have you told mother and father about this yet?" he asked.

"No I haven't, I thought it might be best if you did. I did however reassure them that you are safe and here." They both ignored a stunned Harry behind them; he couldn't believe how civilly they were talking to each other.

"You knew that this was Malfoy all along?!" he accused the older man.

Snape gave him an indifferent stare, "Of course Potter; I am his Godfather, but you would have to be foolish not to notice."

An embarrassed blush formed on his face; it had taken him a while to recognize that it was the youngest Malfoy. Then again his excuse was that he was going through a life-changing experience here! In his ponder he forgot about Draco's and Snape's continuing conversation. That was 'til Draco started shouting his head off.

"I HAVE TO STAY HERE?!"

"Well what did you expect, that you could return home? It's too dangerous, especially for your... _mate._"

Draco growled in annoyance, he didn't want to stay in this stinking school for the rest of his holiday, at the same time though he couldn't risk being too far away from Potter. Their newly formed bond was much too fragile to allow much movement.

"Fine!" he spat.

"Good, now put some clothes on, Dumbledore wants to see you," he finished and walked outside of the room with a wave of his hand.

A popping sound was heard and a set of clothes appeared on the bed. Harry stared at them, and only one thought ran through is mind.

How was he meant to wear a shirt now? Not with these wings at least. He was about to ask the blonde only to see the dominant drop his blanket to pick up some jeans to wear. Harry turned away with a blush; did that guy have no decency?

"Are you getting dressed?" Draco asked, noticing that Harry still wasn't dressed.

"Er..." his blush deepened.

"Are you embarrassed Potter? You don't have anything I haven't already seen," he said with a smirk."

Harry tightened the blanket and spluttered in anger. "Get the hell out, Malfoy!" he shouted.

Draco chuckled and sauntered out of the room, although his instincts screamed at him not to. He couldn't show any weakness though, especially not towards Potter of all people. So he left the room but stayed just outside the door, keeping his senses alert. He heard shuffling and some huffing, before the sound of something tearing. It looked like Potter had tried to put a shirt one.

"Don't bother with the shirt Potty," he called out. "Hurry up, I want to get this over with."

He turned his head to see a pouting Harry exit the room with a torn shirt in hand; he chuckled and turned to walk down a hallway with confidence that his mate was following. The walk was in silence, not particularly awkward; they just didn't know what to talk about. Soon they reached the gargoyle statue, with Snape waiting in front of it.

He gave a curt nod towards them before turning to give the statue its password. The Gargoyle jumped aside and they went up the escalator-like spiral staircase 'til they came to a stop by the large double doors.

"Potter, the Headmaster wants to see you first in private." He said that last part more towards Draco than the raven.

Harry stared at the door and then without knocking entered. The headmaster was seated behind his desk, Fawkes the Phoenix perched beside him on his stand. He smiled towards Harry, blue eyes twinkling in amusement at the boy's skittish body. He gestured at the empty seat in front of the desk, and Harry sat down.

"I guess you have something to ask me?"

Harry frowned thoughtfully. "Did you know I was an Origo?"

The Headmaster leaned back in his chair. "No, if I had I wouldn't have left you with your muggle relatives. Origo, especially that of the submissive kind, need a 'special' kind of care."

"Then how-"

"I really am not at fault here Harry, most babies are tested. I guess that your parents didn't have a chance to before the attack, and I simply hadn't thought about it. At the time your safety was more important..."

'Yeah, look how safe I turned out.'

"But now there is another issue, your Uncle was severely injured during the attack by a dominant. They probably saw him as a threat towards you."

Harry gulped. "Is he alright?" he asked. Harry may not like Vernon, he'd just prefer that no one got hurt because of him anymore.

"On no he's fine, the staff at St. Mungo's have him all patched up, and modified his memory."

"I won't get charged with anything, will I?" he asked, distinctly remembering how stupidly strict the wizarding world could be, like that whole Dobby incident.

"No, no, when regarding magical creatures different rules must be followed."

Harry nodded in relief; he wouldn't be going Azkaban anytime soon. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"Well..." murmured the Headmaster. "Even though being an Origo is nothing new, precautions have to be taken. No one else in school can know what you are; also, rooming will have to change..."

"Rooming? Why?"

"Well it would seem a bit odd if you for example were suddenly sleeping in the Slytherin dorm; you and Mister Malfoy will have your own room away from everyone else, and then of course we have to make preparations for the upcoming pregnancy... but that can be sorted out another time," he added, noticing how pale the boy went.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be fine," he said with a kind smile.

Yeah, like being attached to that git would make thing 'fine'.

~_Meanwhile_~

Draco was beyond agitated, what was taking them so long? What was so important that Ha-Potter had to go alone?

The blonde dominant knew this was just his instincts speaking, but the wait was driving him mad! If he wasn't let in soon he would break the damn door down.

"Something wrong Draco?" asked Snape. Now he may sound concerned, but that smug grin plastered on the Potion's Master's face only told how much he was enjoying watching Draco suffer. He loved watching the blonde fidget and lose control in such an un-Malfoyish manner. So the Potion's Master only got a growl as a reply.

"You have to keep calm Draco, your 'mate' will be fine."

"Don't say that word!" he snapped at the older man.

Severus knew he was toeing the boundary, so he let it go for now. "So how are you taking it?" he asked.

"How am I meant to take it? This is a bloody disaster, and now I'm stuck with Potter as a life partner!"

"I could imagine worse."

"Like what?"

"Going through that engagement with that Parkinson girl your mother was planning." He smirked and opened the door to the Office.

Draco made a gagging sound; okay so there could be worse things than Potter. Voldemort and Pansy were some of them. Still, it didn't have to mean he should be happy with this.

They entered the room; Snape went to stand behind Dumbledore, while Draco took the seat beside Harry.

"Well Mister Malfoy, I'm sure you understand what is going on?" Draco nodded. "Good, arrangements are being made about your accommodations, I'm guessing separate beds?" he asked with a hint of amusement. They both nodded vigorously.

"Good, of course this has to be kept a secret; no one outside of the Order must find out, especially not the Dark Lord. We will conceal your identities for now with a charm. There will be some changes to your lesson plan, but I don't think anything major. Oh, and here," he said, handing them two envelops. "Your OWL grades; you would have gotten them later, but to make these few adjustments some sacrifices have to be made."

Harry didn't know what Dumbledore meant by that, but Malfoy seemed to understand completely, so he just nodded.

"Excellent, your new rooms are ready and the House-elves have already brought your things there, just follow Professor Snape. Ah, and Harry I would wait a while before talking to the Weasley's," he finished with a smile.

Harry and Draco said their goodbyes to the Headmaster and followed Snape towards their room. Harry didn't recognize the area at all, there was much of Hogwarts he hadn't explored, but this part didn't seem like a place for students. There were no suits of armour lining the hallway; the portraits were not of people, but breathtaking scenery. It seemed more open, less crowded and welcoming.

Draco however knew exactly where this was. He couldn't help but go pale; this was the honeymoon area! Centuries ago, there would be a lot of young arranged marriages, and the school would accommodate those couples, and now he was going to live in one! Dumbledore had to be joking! He watched his Godfather angrily, that man was enjoying this way too much.

They came to a stop by a very tall portrait; it depicted a waterfall surrounded by a lush rainforest.

"_Satus ut panton._" (Origin to everything- I couldn't think of anything better)

The Portrait opened, and he turned towards them. "If you need anything... don't bother telling me." And with that he left.

Draco and Harry stared at each other before the blonde stepped inside with Harry following right behind. The lounge was a luxurious place with a bookshelf, a chocolate-brown love seat that a small coffee table sat in front of it, and beside it an overstuffed armchair. A large fireplace near the front door that had a white cashmere rug in front of it, and wide bay windows that let the bright sunlight through gave the room a look of lavishness. There were two doors, which Harry guessed led to their separate rooms. Harry walked towards the bookshelf and noticed that the books Dumbledore had lent him about the Origo were already there.

"I'm guessing this is my room," the blonde commented as he opened one of the doors.

It was Slytherin green, with silver fittings and a silky black bedspread. Harry wondered what his room looked like. He opened the other door; it was a lot warmer than Malfoy's room, with reds and gold, and luckily with an en-suite. At least they wouldn't have to share a bathroom; he didn't want to know how long Draco took to get ready. But he seemed like the type to spend his life in front of a mirror. His trunk was resting at the foot of his bed, but Harry didn't feel like unpacking; instead he decided to see what grades he got.

Suddenly his palms seemed unusually sweaty; he ripped the seal and took out the piece of paper and was amazed by what he saw. "I passed Potions?" he couldn't believe it. This had to be a mistake; maybe it was just Snape's presence that managed to unnerve him during lessons. Most of his other subjects he passed with an 'E', so he was bound to get the subjects he wanted to do. Excitedly he went out of the room, and saw Draco sitting on the couch looking over his own OWL's.

"Give me your paper, I need to look over it to see how we can manage."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked handing him the paper; it somehow irked him how civilly they were acting towards each other.

"Our bond doesn't let us move too far from each other, and since we don't share all the same subjects we'll have to make a few compromises. You passed Potion's? Hmm, you can't take the subject though."

"Why not?"

Draco gave him a disbelieving look. "You're pregnant Potter, and last time I heard Potion fumes aren't too good for expecting mothers. Not to mention if a cauldron were to explode what would happen then?"

"But I have to take it!"

"Why?" he asked, looking back over the papers.

"I'm trying to be an Auror!"

"Well you'll have to do something else then."

"Wait! Don't you need Potions as well? You can't stop me doing it if you need it as well!"

Draco became quiet and thoughtful; Potter was right. This was going to take a lot longer than first expected. He should have known that Potter wouldn't just lay down and let him make all the decisions.

"And I won't give up 'Care of Magical Creatures' either!" the raven piped up.

Draco sighed; this was going to take a while.

* * *

_Okay main thing about the OWL's, I know that in the book they did it in their 5__th__ year, and received the results in their 6__th__ year. So here is going to be a major change because 1. I don't want their characters to be that young and 2. I want the setting to be in 7__th__ year. Make sense? Good. So that will mean that the characters took their OWL's in the 6__th__ year and got their results now, in their 7__th__ year._

_Thank you all once again for reading, now review and join the dark side we have Draco all oiled up!_


	5. Stupid Instincts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: SLASH, mpreg, bad humour, language, etc**

_And another chapter down! Man here it has been a tidal wave of stuff happening, school started up again which sucks, but I already had like two day's off because all the snow. Problem is I seem to e developing a cold from playing in it…unfair… Now on to the chapter, no Draco won't be all loving from the beginning, even though they are already mated and have a kid on the way, the 'relationship' part will have to develop just like in any other story (not to mention the problems that come with it). Should be interesting._

_Beta read by Lainie12777-worship her!!!_

_**Edit: Okay I really don't know what happened there, seems some of the names got swapped around…I checked the original document and they were still there…I really don't know what happened. Although I will admit it was funny seeing the name 'Draco Potter' instead of 'Harry Potter'. Tell me if I missed some more!**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5: Stupid instincts

The rest of the day dragged on tediously, filled with nothing but glaring at each other and arguing. After almost 4 hours of debating Draco growled and slammed his hand down against the desk, quieting Harry down instantly.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this, Potter."

"Well I'm not the one making this difficult!" Harry said back defiantly.

"How do you mean? You're the one who won't listen to reason."

"But I hate Ancient runes, and Arithmancy; I'll fail those subjects!" the raven wailed.

"So taking something as useless as Care of Magical Creatures and Divination will provide you with a future?"

Harry went quiet at that; in all honesty he only wanted to take those subjects because Ron would be taking them, and even if Trelawney did send him half-mad her lesson was always good for a joke. Draco slumped back in his seat, being careful with his wings, and sighed heavily. "I don't even know why we bother; it isn't like we can stay here long…"

Now that piqued Harry's interest. "What do you mean by that?"

Draco passed him an incredulous look. "Don't you know Potter? Technically we aren't classed as 'human' anymore; we're in the same grouping as other magical creatures, and rare ones at that."

Harry was confused as he tilted his head to the side and gave Draco a searching look. "But I thought being an Origo was common…"

"Having the active gene is common, but being a fully transformed and mated pair is not so, another thing you're at fault for, Potter," the blonde grumbled, silver eyes turning to look at the unlit fireplace, and with a wave of his hand it came alight. Hmm, at least the new powers would be welcoming.

The submissive on the other hand was so caught up in what Draco had said that he didn't notice what the blonde had done. "What have I done now? I didn't know I was a submissive 'til today, and I haven't finished reading those books yet either!"

Draco gave an annoyed growl, he shouldn't be dealing with this. He was meant to be home, possibly taking a swim while the weather was nice, not stuck in this shithole! So he didn't bother answering; instead he stood up and started walking towards his room, ignoring Harry's questions, not to mention his own stupid instincts which were kicking him for distressing his mate.

Harry was not one to give up though. He grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him towards himself. "Tell me!" he demanded.

Draco sighed again, "Potter you really don't get it, do you? This whole 'transformation' thing does not happen often, only when a submissive is involved, and you're the first one born in over a century!"

"I still don't know what that means."

Draco snapped. "It means that under normal circumstances we would be in some cage being studied like an animal!"

Harry gasped and took a step back, his emerald eyes widening with disbelief. Studied? Did he hear that right? Studied like an animal? He remembered those old sci-fi TV programs that he watched when the Dursleys were out. Men and women in lab coats, watching monkeys in cages. Others kept in zoos for people's entertainment. This made him think back to the snake he rescued back before he knew he was a wizard. That poor thing had been so upset. Would he end up like that?

"No, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it!" he argued. Of course the Headmaster wouldn't, his friends wouldn't let that happen either. They would help him.

"For now, but what about after you finish off the Dark Lord, what then?"

They stared at each other in silence, one in pure shock while the other was slightly proud of his achievement of having the great Potter look like a fish (he ignored the part of him that wanted to go comfort his mate) before closing the door. Actively ending their argument.

Harry couldn't move though, he never thought about it like that. What would happen to him after the war? His friends wouldn't betray him; he knew them better than that. Malfoy was just messing with his mind. That was all this was, and nothing else… what a prick.

Still…

No, no, no, _no,_ don't think about that, he told himself. He needed a distraction. Suddenly his stomach started to growl, demanding food. That's when he realized that he hadn't eaten anything properly in ages. Feeling self-conscious about the wings he went inside his room to gather his cloak so that he could at least drape it over him, and his map. Harry was lucky that he had smaller wings than Malfoy, at least then it didn't look like he had a hunchback when putting the cloak on, before stepping out of the room.

Making sure that he was alone in the corridor he took out his map and tapped it with his wand. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Ink spread across the paper, drawing out the layout of the school, and the names of people. The Weasely's were still gathered up in the Gryffindor common room with Professor McGonagall. Snape was in his private chambers located in the dungeons, while the Headmaster himself was in his office. Scanning over the old man's name, Draco's words came back to him.

But he shouldn't think about it! He could trust Dumbledore; the man had kept him safe on so many occasions, and he knew that he would be looked after when the war ended. Even with a Death Eater's son as his _'mate'_. Ugh, even that word made him go all dizzy.

He needed food!

Quickly he followed the map 'til the corridors started becoming more recognizable; now that Harry knew were he was he easily found the large painting of the fruit bowl. His stomach started to growl again, prompting him to tickle the pear. The portrait jumped open, and he was instantly greeted by an enthusiastic elf.

"Ah Harry Potter, Sir, how can we help?!"

His stomach grumbling was the answer; the elf gave a bright toothy smile and dragged Harry inside the kitchen. It was obvious they already knew about his predicament.

"Harry Potter!" shouted a familiar voice. Harry turned to see Dobby hopping around, waving frantically to gain his attention. "Oh Harry Potter, Sir, it is true!" he said, looking at the teen in awe.

"Yeah…" Harry gave a nervous chuckle; he didn't want another reason for Dobby to start 'liking' him more. The house-elf's ears perked up and he ran towards one of the work stations; soon he returned with a full English breakfast and a glass of pumpkin juice. "Please eat Harry Potter, your babe will need it!" he said happily, leaving Harry to splutter and blush.

He guessed that it would be common knowledge; vaguely he remembered one of the books saying that an Origo dominant wouldn't stop mating 'til the submissive was pregnant since it stopped other dominants from taking his mate away from him. It only made sense now that Harry was kind of 'free' that he would technically be also with child. So far he tried not to think about '_that'._ Things were already moving too quickly for him to adjust to the changes without the issue of a baby being brought into it as well.

He sighed and slumped against the seat provided; lifting the knife and fork he tucked into his breakfast, with less enthusiasm.

"…_In some cage being studied like an animal…"_

Harry shuddered; would that really happen? Would he be separated from all he knew after the war? What of the baby then? God, he didn't want that! Harry dropped his fork and started heaving violently. Dobby was instantly by his side shouting out instructions to the other house-elves.

His body wouldn't stop shaking, it was cold... so cold. What was happening?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was writing a letter to his parents when he felt a vicious pull in his chest. At once he stormed into the lounge only to find it empty; he threw the door to Harry's room open only to find it empty as well.

Where was Potter?!

A worried growl passed through his gritted teeth as he ran out of their room and into the hallway, following the painful tug all the way towards a portrait with a fruit bowl on it.

A fucking dead-end!

He roared in anger, his instincts running out of control with worry. Where was his mate? The call pulled him here, his mate should be here!

Snarling, he punched the wall where the portrait was, focusing his magic against it. He could hear him; his mate was on the other side. Not alone, there were others with him. Were they hurting his mate? The thought itself caused him to growl like a lion. He slammed his hands against the wall again, it shook under the pressure; he punched it again, and cracks started to appear from the impact. With one last push the walls started crumbling and he broke though to the other side. House-elves panicked at the sight of the enraged dominant; they squeaked and 'eeped' in fear, scuttling around the kitchen, dropping pots and pan, and in the end causing even more confusion for Draco.

For him all that noise sounded like another threat, not that scared house-elves and the continual 'popping' in and out of places helped his senses. He snarled out in frustration and spread his wings out in warning before silver eyes spotted his mate lying on the floor, with one of those imps by his side. He bared his teeth at the house-elf, who recognized Draco as who he was and backed away slowly from his mate. Draco instantly started checking the submissive, prodding his nose against his skin. When he was satisfied that no injuries were discovered he gathered his mate in his arms and placed the smaller in his lap, before gently pressing his palm onto the marks on Harry's stomach and starting to purr.

That's how they were found later by a frazzled Dumbledore and Snape. Surrounded by a mess of a kitchen (the house-elves refused to go inside and clean up while Draco was there), the mated pair sat, with Draco shielding Harry away from their sight with his leathery wings.

"Oh dear, what happened here?" Dumbledore asked, blue eyes staring astounded into the room.

"I'm guessing that Draco managed to scare the staff…" Severus didn't have a proper answer.

Dumbledore had a put-out look; he already knew that from the poor scared house-elves. "I know that Severus, what I'm wondering is what caused this?" he said, pointing at the two Origo.

They obviously weren't fighting, so why were they just sitting together in an embrace?

"Because Potter is an idiot."

They both turned to see Draco glaring at them; obviously he was annoyed that he was stuck in this position again after this morning.

"Would you care to explain, Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked as calmly as possible. What could Harry have done to cause this?

The blonde huffed. "He moved too far away, our bond reacted," he answered simply, not caring to elaborate.

"I see… when will Mister Potter awaken?"

"In a while," he replied with a heavy sigh, god he wanted his bed…

"Good, good… I hope you two will be alright soon," he said quickly, and with one last glance at the 'couple' he left with Snape in tow.

Draco on the other hand just snorted, nothing would be fine or 'alright' any time soon. Stupid Potter, making things difficult and then turning it all on its head, just to muddle it up some more. And now here he was, practically babysitting the golden boy because he didn't take into account that they couldn't be too far away from each other. Idiot. Wasn't he listening at all when Draco was explaining it all that morning? Probably ignored it to show how superior he was. Stupid Potter thinks he's so great…

_Thump-thum…_

Huh?

_Thump-thum…_

What was that sound?

_Thump-thum…_

A heartbeat. Mercury silver eyes looked down at his hand and the smooth of expansion of skin he was touching. He could feel the baby's heartbeat, or rather the pulse of its magic flowing through him. It was still the early stages of development, just a mass of cells and magic. But it was there, he could feel it clearly. Silver eyes glazed over as a purr vibrated through his throat. He couldn't help but cuddle his mate closer to him, and let his Origo side lavish the smaller with attention.

Stupid instincts.

* * *

_Hmm, I'm not saying that Dumbles will be evil, I'm saying it's up for speculation. Could just be that Draco is paranoid…who knows! (I don't)_

_Now review and join the dark side, we have Harry covered in chocolate syrup! (…man these get worse each chapter)_


	6. The Compromise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…or I would be stinking rich.**

**Warning: Slash, mpreg, violence, language, bad humour and anything else I could think up…**

_And another chapter down, busy, busy me, just managed to squeeze this in between my exam revision. I can tell you now that it hurts to look at a screen after a while. Well I got more revision to do so later guys!_

_Beta read by Lainie12777!!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6: The Compromise

Something tapped against his head, gentle hooting invaded his dreams. Harry sighed and tried to swat away whatever was bothering him. The hooting stopped and Harry started to relax; he turned on his side, snuggling into the welcoming warmth surrounding him. Yet the hooting started up again, this time becoming louder and more incessant.

"Potter shut that ruddy bird of yours up before I do it for you."

Green eyes sprang open, and the first thing he saw were blazing silver eyes, then he noticed that both of them were snuggled up on the bed.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked, confused.

"Potter."

Harry turned his head when he heard hooting beside him. "Hedwig?!" he exclaimed with delight. "How did you get here, girl?" he asked, stroking her feathers.

"She just flew in," Draco answered, while the snowy owl crooned against Harry's touch.

"What happened?"

Draco sighed heavily and filtered his fingers through his hair. "You, being the idiot that you are, didn't listen to me when I was explaining why we couldn't be too far away from each other, decided to go all the way down to the kitchen and passed out."

"Er… then why am I in your arms?" he said, looking down at Draco's hand pressed firmly against his stomach.

"Restabilising the link, or the baby you're carrying would be dead…"

Harry's breath hitched with shock. "Dead…"

"It needs both our magical supply for the early stages, it's only after a few month that the foetus is stable enough so that we can move further apart," he replied back nonchalantly.

"It could have died?!" he asked fearfully as his hands flew towards his abdomen.

Draco recognized the panic, and started rubbing his hand up and down Harry's stomach, grazing the markings surround his navel. He pushed more of his magic inside Harry, leaving the other feeling sedated and slightly lethargic. It was a way the dominant can keep their submissive calm; it wouldn't do for them to get over-excited in their delicate state.

"Nothing's wrong, I got to you in time so there is nothing to worry about," he said, and removed his hand but with that, also the calming effect over Harry.

The raven jumped out of bed, startling both his owl and Draco before huddling towards the corner. The blonde stared at the raven and calmly stood up; he circled the bed, silver eyes never leaving Harry's trembling form. The submissive was scared, and his instincts were on overdrive, but he knew that he couldn't keep forcing his magic into Harry to keep him calm, it was only meant to be a temporary solution. He had to find another way to calm Potter down.

"Potter…" the raven didn't react. "Harry, listen to me," green eyes turned to look at him. "It's okay, the baby is fine, no one got hurt." Draco knew that it was only Potter's instincts causing him to act this way; submissives were very protective of their young.

Harry circled his stomach as if to shield it away from every threat. "Shhh..." Draco murmured, reaching his arms around Harry and pulling the boy flush against him.

It took a while for the raven to finally calm down; by the end of it he was exhausted. "Am I going to act like this every day?" he mumbled against Draco's chest.

The blonde chuckled and rubbed circles on his back, being careful to avoid the sensitive wings. "Hormonal imbalances are normal during pregnancies."

Harry winced hearing that word, "Please don't say that." Then he realized something. "…You just called me Harry!"

"Well, if we are going to be together we might as well start calling each other by our first names," Draco replied, sounding less than happy.

Harry understood how awkward this was for the blonde, and nodded in agreement. This would have to be a joint effort. "Should I call you Draco then?" he asked with a smirk.

"Better than _Drakypoo!_" he said in a high-pitched screech, then shuddered as if thinking back to something repulsive.

"Drakypoo? Who would call you that?" Harry would have thought that most would be afraid of calling the blonde such a degrading name.

"Pansy," was the short reply, and that was enough of an answer for Harry.

Finally Draco let go of Harry, and took a few steps back, "Alright then, I guess it's time to get down to business."

"What business?"

"Classes of course."

"But-but I thought that we weren't going to stay here…"

Draco sighed again, "**I** **don't** trust Dumbledore, just like **I don't **trust the Ministry. You may trust that old fool, but this is just the way I was brought up. I know enough of this world to understand what happens to rare creatures, and that some 'protective' laws are forgotten for the sake of knowledge.

At the same time I understand this…" he said, motioning around him. "…Means a lot to you. And that maybe-maybe I am wrong; maybe we will be protected and looked after… the way I see it is that it's all up for speculation. So I'm willing to compromise." He didn't mention that he would always keep himself alert in case Dumbledore tried something.

Harry's heart skipped a beat; a part of him wondered who this person was. Was this really the same snarky Malfoy that tormented him the past few years, or did he get abducted by aliens and administered a lobotomy? No, this had to be a trick; he was only being fooled into a false sense of security.

_But what would he get out of it? It's not like he's going to hand me to Voldemort on a silver platter without putting himself in danger. Maybe he is just trying to be nice…_

_Yeah right._

"What type of 'compromise'…?" he asked.

"Simple, you drop Divination and I drop Ancient Runes, and we both take Arithmancy and Care of Magical creatures."

"What about Potions?"

"The first few weeks during the pregnancy will be the most crucial, so we got some time. For the duration of the class I can place a small 'bubble' charm on you which would keep most of the Potion fumes out. Generally you'll have to take it easy, and keep away from 'walking-disasters' like Longbottom, even though I'll be surprised if he manages to get into the class; meaning that you will be working with me."

Harry couldn't see anything wrong with that, it was just plain common sense, and he nodded his consent.

"This also applies to all your other lessons, if you can try not to show-off in DADA,and no quidditch."

This had Harry gaping like a fish; Draco couldn't be serious! "I can't play quidditch? WHY?!!"

Draco gave him a look that said 'do you have to ask'?

"Oh…" Harry blushed, realizing how silly it sounded.

"Good, you hungry?" he asked, walking out of the room.

Harry's stomach growling was the answer; he blushed again and followed Draco out of the room, where a house-elf was putting down a spread. Harry's stomach grumbled again in appreciation. He sat down on the chair and started scarfing down on mashed potatoes and sausages, not forgetting to give a few pieces of meat to his snowy owl. Draco watched with something akin to amusement and disgust, before joining in.

~*~

"I can't do it!"

"Concentrate, Potter!" Draco snapped.

"Oh, so it's back to 'Potter' now, is it?!" he snarled back.

Draco growled out in irritation; both of them were attempting some concealment magic. Origo were known to be able to shift between one state to another, the only problem was that it took a lot of concentration and magic. It was a very effective concealment charm, used for protection. Draco had already managed it, but Harry was struggling with the concept.

"Alright, alright, let's take a break."

Harry huffed and slumped against his seat, feeling tired and hungry. "Why can't I do this?" he whined.

"Might be because of the pregnancy, most of your magic is concentrated on the foetus," Draco commented thoughtfully.

"Then what am I meant to do?" he asked, reaching for a sandwich.

Draco looked thoughtful again and then reached into his pocket for his wand. Harry flinched when he saw the wand pointing at him, and Draco noticed this. The blonde frowned. "You don't trust me?" he asked, lowering his hand.

"It's kinda difficult… I'm still trying to adjust, it's all too new for me, especially 'this'," he said, referring to their mating.

Draco nodded; he understood, yet he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Nevertheless he put his wand back into his pocket, and silently left the room. Harry watched him go sadly and heaved a sigh; he felt like he had done something wrong, but he just couldn't trust that easily. Who knew how this compromise would work out? Was a relationship meant to form out of nothing? They were just strangers after all, maybe one day, but not today.

Not now…

~*~

Late at night the Potion's Master Professor Snape walked briskly towards his office; he had avoided his office 'til now because of all the firecalls Lucius and Narcissa were leaving. They were all the same messages, asking him how Draco was, if he was hurt, who his mate was and if the mate was already pregnant. It drove him half-mad!

It wasn't like he was going to tell them that their son's mate was their master's greatest enemy, but not because the Malfoy's would betray them or anything like that. They were strong in their beliefs when it came to 'family'. It was rather that Dumbledore wouldn't let him tell them, he was made to swear an oath. An old oath never to reveal anything about Harry Potter to an outside member. So all he could do was reassure the Malfoy's, over and over again, that everything was fine. He sighed again, and rested himself against the cool stone walls. This was all too tiring.

Finally he reached his office and made a beeline for his armchair; he smiled feeling the upholstery mold to his body. Pale hands reached towards the brandy. He did enjoy that part of the muggle world; their alcohol was potent, and soon he felt himself relaxing.

Odd.

This really was odd. He had never felt this calm before, there was always something bothering him. An uneasy feeling in the back of his mind, a burning sensation down his arm where the dark mark lay, but there was none of that. So unless the Dark Lord was feeling unusually happy, something was wrong. He pushed up his sleeve to reveal the mark, the skull and snake glaring at him. However the mark looked faded; he wasn't sure, but for some reason it looked lighter than he remembered.

Severus frowned and pushed the sleeve back down; it looked like it was his turn to disturb Lucius now.

* * *

_Ah what could this mean for everyone? It's a mystery…_

_At least now this fic is leading down a more difficult plot. _

_Now review and join the dark side, we have Draco in a maid outfit holding a tray of cookies!_


	7. Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…or I would be rich…**

**Warning: Slash, mpreg, bad humour, puns, angst, violence etc**

_I just found out something really interesting…does anyone here know my friend Claire? She goes to Bournemouth Uni. She told me a few of my readers go there, so I'm all curious now. Have been very busy, it was my first Uni interview yesterday and I don't think it went well. At our school we are always told to wear a suit to an interview, when I went I was the ONLY one wearing a suit. Man did I feel like a dork! Then I got told that my drawings weren't actually drawings! I mean I've been developing my style for like 10 years…I mean I know that the 'manga' art style is a popular one to draw in, but it's different for every artist…each develops the style differently and makes it special for themselves…oh well that my rant done!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Understanding

Lucius stared into his roaring fireplace, his silver eyes gazing blankly at the orange flames, not really looking but thinking. He was contemplating the little talk he'd had with Severus; that man had contacted him in the middle of the night with some unsettling news…

"_The dark mark, fading?"_

_Severus nodded; he pushed up his sleeve and showed Lucius his brand, "I only noticed it today; I don't feel a threatening and overwhelming presence anymore."_

_Lucius frowned and stared at the mark, it did look a bit faded. He looked down at his own mark; his was still as dark and intimidating as before. But Severus was right, he couldn't feel that sinister presence in his mind anymore. _

"_What could it mean?"_

"_I don't know, but unless the Dark Lord is feeling unusually 'happy' there is something wrong…" _

This had Lucius in a puzzle, because the Dark Lord was only happy when he was torturing people, and even when that happened it made his stomach twist into knots. This wasn't it. In fact he couldn't feel anything, which only managed to unnerve him. A part of him wanted to go see if the Dark Lord was alright, but then he thought better of it.

After all if the Dark Lord was in a 'happy mood', who was he to ruin it?

* * *

The next morning Draco woke up feeling like he was being squashed; he looked down at his chest and arched a delicate eyebrow when he saw his mate draped over him. He was sure that he had gone into his room alone. Just to be sure he looked around and confirmed that yes, this was his room. So what was Potter doing in his bed?

Never mind that, what was he doing letting the other teen sleep in his bed?!

A low growl escaped his throat, but it wasn't loud enough to wake Harry up. Slowly he pushed the teen away and got out of bed to freshen up. By the time he returned Harry was already awake and looking around the room in a half-dazed state. At the sight of the blonde, he purred and crawled towards him. Draco stood still as Harry started butting his head against him like a cat, delighting in his presence. For a second he could imagine liking Harry if he stayed like this, and would refrain from being such a prat on most days.

So instead of scolding him, he gathered the raven up in his arms and placed him back on the bed, where the submissive instantly cuddled up against the sheets and fell asleep. He was glad that Harry hadn't been properly conscious; there would have been a fight and embarrassment.

He went to the lounge and called the House-elves to bring in breakfast, jam on toast, while a bigger spread waited for Harry. As Draco had ordered, the elves were providing food high on protein and fat; Harry was too thin for his liking.

It was a quiet morning and Draco enjoyed it while eating; he finished his summer assignment, it wouldn't do for him to be so lazy. Yet no matter how hard he tried concentrating at his work, his thoughts kept drifting back to Harry. He was half-contemplating moving the submissive back to his own room, so that Potter wouldn't get the wrong idea. Then there was the problem with his parents; the unfinished letter was stashed in his desk drawer, he had to remember to send it off.

A knocking on the portrait hole alerted his attention; so much for a quiet morning. With a weary sigh he stood up (making sure that he had his glamour on) and opened the door with a prepared glare.

"Ferret?!" shouted a furious redhead.

"Weasel…" Draco drawled back.

Blue eyes narrowed at the blonde teen in front of him, he was surprised to see how tall the git was. Ron was already tall, but the ferret seemed to have grown a few inches over the summer.

"What do you want Weasel, or are you here just to glare at me?" snapped Draco.

"None of your business Ferret, I just got the wrong room," he said and was about to walk away.

"Draco who is it?" came a sleepy voice from behind the blonde.

Both of them turned around to see a sleepy raven clutching a pillow to his chest. His small wings were folded behind his back, bleary green eyes staring dazedly in front of him, and his black hair all tousled up. Ron gaped at his best friend; he couldn't believe what he was seeing!

"Harry!" the redhead shouted.

"Ron…? What are you doing here?" the submissive asked. Draco could feel how nervous the raven was getting. He was probably worried about what the Weasel was going to do.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! What are you doing with the ferret?!"

Draco couldn't help but smirk at the red-head's expression, his freckled face pulled up in a scowl. So he decided to have some fun. Slowly he wound his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him close; the smaller instantly clammed up, and stared fearfully back and forth between his friend and mate. This wasn't going to go well, since Ron's pale face went first red (rivalling the Gryffindor red), then purple. A gasp escaped the freckled boy as the realization finally hit him and all the colour drained out of his face.

"Y-you… a-a-and **HIM?!**" Ron asked with incredulity.

Draco's smirk widened as he pulled the raven even closer and stroked up and down his arms lovingly. "Don't you know, Weasel? I'm Harry's mate."

That was too much for Ron and he fainted.

"Ron!" Harry shouted and went to make sure the other teen was alright, but Draco pulled him away.

"He'll be fine, you better eat something," he said and gestured at the table and the spread. Instantly Harry's stomach started grumbling and his attention was quickly diverted, leaving Ron on the cold floor alone.

When the angry red-head came to, his first thought was: what he was doing on the floor? Then he remembered that terrible sight…

That AWFUL sight!

He felt sick; his best friend and his worst enemy, that was just too unreal! Although now it did make sense why his parents had been so upset at the sight of Harry and his _mate _together. How Ginny had flipped out, screaming obscene comments about being a traitor and such. He had been so excited about Harry being an Origo that he hadn't really bothered actually looking at who the dominant was.

Damn!

He looked at the closed portrait and frowned; quickly stood up and started knocking furiously against the door. It took a while, but slowly it creaked open and a fuming Draco stood in the doorway. "What?!" he growled out in exasperation.

"I need to speak to Harry," he replied back defiantly.

The blonde rolled his eyes but let the other through. Harry was dozing on the sofa with a blanket draped over him.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, looking down at the small teen.

Draco arched an eyebrow, was the redhead actually being civil? "Pregnancy; his hormones are getting unstable, that's making him tired," he replied and sat down beside his mate.

"Ron?" the raven murmured.

"Harry… you okay, mate?" Draco growled out in warning; if Snape wasn't allowed to use the word, the Weasel definitely wasn't!

Harry wearily elbowed the blonde, and smiled at Ron. "I'm fine Ron, just a bit tired… did you need something?"

Ron opened his mouth, but nothing came out. All he could see was his best friend leaning against his worst enemy and looking quite content. It was odd seeing such a sight, and it felt wrong for him to confront Harry about it. Ron felt conflicted; he didn't want Harry to be with the ferret, even if it was magically impossible for them to be separated. He had never seen Harry look so calm either. Damn, he couldn't ruin that!

So instead he smiled at them, and stood up. "Na man, everything's fine; hope you'll feel better soon, later Malfoy!" he said with a smirk and left.

Draco was stunned, and Harry just fell asleep against the blonde's shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pregnancy, as it turned out, was shorter than a human one, 6 months; that was why it was hitting Harry all so quickly. He tried reading the books but soon felt too tired and ended up slumped over them. Then he got random pangs of hunger, and he couldn't help but scarf down a few sandwiches a few minutes after breakfast.

At least there wasn't any morning sickness... yet…

Draco hadn't talked to him all day, and he had to wonder if he had upset the blonde yesterday at all. He had stayed close though, letting him sleep on the blonde's shoulder, made sure he was kept warm, and even went as far as to help him with his homework. Harry felt terrible now; he felt like he had done Draco wrong by not accepting his help with the glamour.

Currently Draco was in his room writing a letter to his parents; oddly enough the dominant asked if he could and promised that he wouldn't mention Harry being his mate if he felt uncomfortable with that idea. Harry agreed, and since then he hadn't seen his _Maritus_. A sigh left his lips, as he lay on his stomach gazing out the open window. The small wings on his back itched a little; he tried moving them, and was fascinated by the peculiar feeling of his new appendages. Too bad he couldn't fly with them; it would be nice to be able to soar without a broom.

He kept on dozing on the cashmere rug, when he felt an angry shiver run down his spine. His green eyes instantly flew towards the doors; Draco threw them open and came roaring through. The glamour that had been covering him all morning had dropped in his anger. The dominant Origo hissed and growled out in rage. Harry only caught a few snippets of the rant, but he could be confident that Draco was cursing the Headmaster for all it was worth.

"What happened?" Harry asked, propping himself on his elbows.

"That old COOT, he has set a damn barrier stopping Owl service! I can't send my letter!"

"…" the raven didn't know what to say. He tried to think up some different reasons for why the service may be blocked. But Draco was still in s rage; he was now pacing up and down the room making Harry feel nervous.

A whimper left his throat; he walked towards the blonde dominant and hesitantly reached out to touch his shoulder. Draco instantly relaxed at the contact; Harry got a bit bolder and used his other hand to trace down the blonde's spine. He hadn't really noticed how muscular Draco was; a sudden curiosity gripped the submissive. Was Draco like this all the way around?

Being shirtless was one thing, but actually touching was something different. The wings looked menacing, huge and leathery, but he knew how protective they felt around him. Slowly he wound his arms around the blonde's waist and rested himself against the hard body.

"It's okay, we'll just ask him what's going on… it will be fine."

Draco nodded lightly; he emitted a purr, and the vibrations travelled through Harry's body, stirring something in his groin. For a second he didn't know what that feeling was before… Dear Lord!

A blush formed on his face and he quickly let go of Draco as if the other had scalded him, and ran straight into his room. Lust-filled silver eyes followed his embarrassed mate; oh, he had felt that sudden spike in emotion, and a whiff of heat. It was obvious that Harry was starting to feel something; even Draco had to admit that he was 'warming' to the raven (no matter how indifferent he may act). A smirk spread on his lips, should he take advantage of this news?

Definitely!

* * *

_Draco is gonna get all sneaky!_

_Now review and join the dark side, we have Harry in a playboy bunny outfit!_


	8. The Problem with family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Slash, crazy Ginny, occasional angst, blushing Harry, etc**

_Well here it is, you all asked for a longer chapter and I gave you one! And what a chapter this is, I kind of changed what I had originally had planned for the Origo species, I thinking now more along the lines of Lions. Well you may understand from reading this chapter! Thank you for all the amazing reviews!_

_Enjoy!_

_Beta Read by Lanie 12777_

* * *

Chapter 8: The problem with family

When Harry woke up he was met by pale blonde hair and an aristocratic face. For a second he just kept staring at the person he was lying beside, and then he wondered…

What was Draco doing in his bed?

He grumbled and sat up, the mattress creaking gently; bleary green eyes scanned the room sleepily and were surprised to find himself not in his room, but rather he was in Draco's. Even though he was sure that he had gone to sleep in his room, how'd he end up here? Harry tried to stand up only to feel slightly dizzy before… God, he was going to be sick.

Draco woke up when the bed was startled to see Harry rushing out of his room, and then after a few minutes the sound of retching. He guessed morning sickness had finally caught up to the raven, and just like any responsible spouse he should probably go and check on his mate. He yawned and flung the covers away; clad only in boxers he followed the sound of retching all the way to his mate's bathroom. He guessed he should be thankful that Harry hadn't used his bathroom instead.

Hesitantly he peaked inside and scrunched up his nose at the smell. Harry was just hanging off the ceramic bowl, his skin almost pale and pasty, and the wings on his back now outstretched and twitching in pain. The blonde sighed and kneeled down beside his mate and started rubbing his back in circular motions.

"Urgh… I feel like death…"

"It's okay, just a little bit of morning sickness; it will pass."

"Bleh… doesn't change how it feels," the raven mumbled and tried to stand up, only to be suddenly lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms.

"Draco…?" Harry wasn't sure what was happening.

"Shhh, stay calm or you'll get another bout of morning sickness. I'm just going to put you to bed, and order the house-elves to prepare you something to eat," he said, leading the raven to his bed.

But Harry didn't want to stay in the room any longer; he had been here for almost a week of being stuck in this room. And being confined like this was starting to make him edgy. "No, no, let's go to the Hall, I haven't been out in ages!"

The blonde arched a curious eyebrow, "Are you sure you want to go out like this?"

At that comment Harry couldn't help but frown. "What's wrong with the way I look?!" he snapped.

Draco was taken back by Harry's sudden outburst, "Nothing, I just thought you'd be embarrassed with everyone seeing you like this?" Unlike Draco Harry still had some trouble managing with his transformation, and could not shift out of his Origo form.

The submissive went silent. "Is it- Is it really that bad?" he asked.

Oh great, Draco knew what this was: mood swings. Now he had to figure out a way of calming his mate down without making it worse.

"It's not bad, I was just thinking about what you would feel comfortable with; but if you want we could go like this."

Harry went quiet, he was contemplating what Draco was suggesting; a part of him wanted to stay hidden away, while another part of him found that if he stayed in the claustrophobic environment any longer it would be damaging for his health. This internal battle didn't last for long; Harry Potter wasn't a coward, and he had no reason to hide who he was!

"Yes, I want to go," he said firmly. Draco gave a nod, and gently placed his mate on the ground.

"Do you want me to apply a glamour?" he asked.

He remembered back to a few days ago when Draco had wanted to use that spell before. He wanted to once again decline the offer, but then he thought about how dejected the blonde had looked. Seeing that face had torn something in him… so maybe he should take him up on the offer this time. "Will it harm…'it'?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. "It shouldn't."

"Well… alright."

Draco wanted to chuckle at the change of Harry's demur. Slowly, if a bit reluctantly, Harry was starting to trust him. He raised his wand, since he wasn't too confident yet with his wandless magic, and made some elaborate movements. A light blue glow surrounded the submissive for a moment, and before him stood a human Harry Potter.

"This is a weak glamour, as long as no one outright tackles you or anything the hallucination should stay in place," he said and put his wand away.

Harry felt odd looking down at his arms, now not covered in those dark markings. He had already gotten used to his new form that being back to 'normal' only made him feel peculiar. He watched as Draco transfigured some clothes for him, and with some difficulty he managed to manoeuvre them on. When he had finished he turned to see Draco drop his boxers; he blushed and looked away quickly. Why did he have to change in Harry's room, did he have no decency?! The shuffling of clothes piqued his interests; he couldn't help but remember how it felt. Holding on to the dominant and the feel of those muscles under his hands, the heat radiating off the other body…

"You alright?"

Harry gave a quick nod, trying to hide his red face, and gave a mumbled thanks. Draco gave a knowing smirk and led the way out since he knew the layout better than Harry did.

The submissive felt wonderful being out of that room, and almost skipped the rest of the way to the great hall. He could hear talking, and the closer they got the louder the voices got. He recognized them instantly to be the Weasley's and chuckled, listening to the conversation.

"Fred put that _Canary Cream _away!"

"Aw Mum, it's just an ordinary custard cream," came another voice, obviously from one of the twins.

"If that's so then you don't mind eating one, do you?" taunted Molly.

"Er… that's alright Mum, already full from breakfast."

He heard the heavy laughter that followed the clinkering of cutlery against the plates. Harry could already imagine it to be like the happy domestic scenes that he remembered from the Burrow. Their 'normal' behaviour only made him feel more confident in that he would be accepted by his surrogate family. But before he even reached for the door it opened to reveal Charlie looming over him. Something dropped in Harry's stomach, and for a second he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Charlie?" he stammered out. There was something different about the older redhead, something in those pale blue eyes that unsettled him.

"It's good to see you, Harry."

"Er, you too," he replied back nervously, suddenly feeling the urge to hide behind Draco.

Neither seemed to notice the glare Draco was directing at Charlie, and this wasn't because he was seeing someone else from the Weasley Clan; no, this was because of what Charlie was. He was another dominant Origo, that much was clear.

Another dominant that dared trespass upon his territory.

It was a creature thing; Draco had marked the school as a temporary territory, and with another dominant entering it he was on high alert. The redhead to him was now a rival who could possibly even pose a danger to both him and his mate. A low warning grumble passed from his throat, yet Charlie only spared him a glance before returning back to his seat. It was a sign that he wasn't taking Draco seriously.

In the wild that would be taken as a challenge, but this wasn't the wild and he couldn't risk a fight with Harry around. Especially since he didn't understand a thing about their baser instincts (the books had been abandoned in the end).

It did however not mean that Draco was going to back down; he went straight towards the large bench and sat right opposite Charlie. Harry stared between the two nervously; he didn't know what he was feeling but every fiber of his being was telling him not to go near Charlie. He pushed those feelings down, he was just being silly. It was just Charlie, there was nothing to worry about…

"Oi, Harry c'mon, sit here!" he looked up towards the voice and found Ron frantically waving at him.

He gave the other redhead a small smile and went towards his friend, only to get another twinge in his stomach. He looked towards Draco, but the blonde seemed to be occupied with a staring match between him and the older Weasley. This disturbed him; he felt like he should stick close to his mate, but again he pushed down his feelings and sat down beside Ron.

"Gosh Harry, you look like yourself again," Fred said.

"Ah it's just a weak glamour…" he replied back nervously.

The twins smiled at each other; there was an odd glint in their eyes and then they leant over the table, their grins growing wider. "So?" they both said slyly.

"So what?"

"How's it being with the ferret?"

"Huh?"

"Well you know…" George hinted. But it only left Harry more confused.

"The sex."

He blushed and spluttered; the twins chuckled madly, and even Ron had gone red. "Guys lay off the poor guy," he whined; he didn't want to know anything about Harry's private life.

The twins sniggered and crossed their hands over their chest, "Well we just want to know if the rumours are true," they said in union.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "What rumours?"

"Supposedly he's meant to be a beast in the sack…" Fred started

"…With quite a few notches under his belt,," George finished.

Another twinge; he wasn't sure if that was because of the knowledge that Draco may have slept with other people, or if it was because of another reason. He simply couldn't explain it.

"Must be a bummer for him not being able to sleep around, no pun intended…"

"Not to mention his status, I mean what kind of 'Slytherin Prince' would sleep with the Gryffindor Golden Boy?" George asked.

"No, no, it wouldn't suit him at all…" answered Fred.

"Guys, really just shut up…" hissed Ron; he was noticing how awkward Harry looked.

"I would agree with the Weasley this time, my private life is none of your business," came a cold voice.

The Twins stopped sniggering and stared almost fearfully at the dominant behind Harry. Draco gave them an icy glare, and put his arm on Harry's shoulder; the contact calmed the submissive, it was almost like an apology, and Harry finally felt comfortable enough to eat. Draco sat down beside him, and it seemed like his presence kept the twins in check from making anymore comments.

The blonde on the other hand didn't eat anything; he himself was on high alert still because of the other dominant in the hall. He turned to look however when he heard the door creak open and the weary Weaslette came through. She looked tired and haggard, like she hadn't slept for days. But when she met his gaze, those sleepy blue eyes steeled in anger; he could feel the jealousy coming off her in waves. It wasn't hard to tell what dislike she held for him, obviously because now he possessed something that she wanted.

Yet there was something else in her look, surprise, as if she didn't expect him to look human again. He read the emotions running through her face, and saw a distant hope that she craved. She moved closer inside the room, carefully in search for someone particular, and when she spotted her target her eyes literally glowed.

"Harry!" she shouted, and ran towards the raven.

Before Draco could stop her however she collided with Harry with an impressive shriek. There was a panic in Harry's eyes and a loud 'popping' sound and there stood the Harry once again as his creature self.

Ginny sprang back seeing the sudden transformation and stared at Harry as if he had betrayed her in some way.

"You aren't normal… you-you're still like this…" she stutter, and the hope was instantly extinguished, and was quickly once again replaced by anger.

"No this should be like this! This wasn't meant to end up this way!" she ranted and raved, swinging her fists dangerously around, with tears streaming down her face.

Molly quickly stood and tried to calm her daughter down, but Ginny wouldn't have it. She felt deceived by Harry; he was meant to be with her, not Draco! Not the damn Ferret! This wasn't fair!!

"Ginerva Weasley, stop talking such nonsense and calm yourself down!" her mother scolded; true, even Molly had been upset when she found out about Harry, but she took it in her stride. No matter what happened Harry would still remain Harry. The little boy that she had took in.

"But mother!"

"Enough child!" Ginny instantly clamped her lips shut, but she wouldn't stop glaring at Draco. This was all Malfoy's fault, that fucking prick!

She let herself be steered to another table and sat down under her parent's supervision.

Draco knew by now Harry wouldn't dare touch his food; the nervousness coming off his mate had reached new heights. The boy was under a state of shock, and the blonde knew he had to get him out of here. Gently he helped the submissive up, who was ignoring Ron's fervent apologies, and led him out of the room. The trek back was in silence, but Draco knew how much turmoil Harry really was in.

"Don't think about what she said, she was just jealous of you."

The raven sighed, "I know, but I still feel like…"

"You did nothing wrong; it wasn't like you knew you were an Origo, sometimes things like this happen."

Harry nodded; Draco was right of course, things always did happen, didn't however mean that this type of crap had to happen to him all the time! Was being normal such a hard thing to ask for? It would seem so, since so far it had been one thing after the other. First the abusive relatives, then finding out you're a wizard, not to mention the hidden destiny bit, and now this crap.

And he was still hungry!

Draco chuckled when he heard Harry's stomach grumbling; it seemed like he had finally gotten over the unpleasantness with Ginny. "I don't think we can go to the kitchen again to get you something to eat, we'll just order something," he commented, remembering back to the last incident; he wasn't welcome in the kitchen anymore.

Harry let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, might as well." It looked like he was going to be stuck in that room again.

~*~*~*~*~

It was late afternoon; Harry was lying on his back on the chocolate-brown loveseat, watching Draco work on the desk on some of his papers. Even though the whole incident with Ginny had been forgotten, something else was bugging Harry. Particularly what Fred and George had said. It shouldn't bother Harry that there was a possibility that Draco had had other partners. It was an obvious possibility, so the thought shouldn't bother him; after all, why should he care if Draco had been with other men or women?!

But it did bother him… it made his stomach go in knots, his heart thud painfully, and his palms sweat.

He just couldn't explain it; it wasn't like he was in love with the other man!

No of course not, that had nothing to do with it; you can't fall in love with a person after a few days! This had to be his Origo side talking; that had to be it, there was just no other explanation.

Still…

A blush formed on his face.

Draco shuddered again when he felt another wave of emotions coming off his mate; this one was mixed with arousal, which was making him frustrated. He had kept himself under control after meeting another dominant and the Weaslette's outburst, but this was all too much. Finally after another shudder went down his spine he gave up on his paper on how slugbeans affected a draught potion, and turned around to either confront his mate or jump him.

"What is it?!" he asked.

Harry was taken back by Draco's sudden outburst, "I-I… well…"

"Get on with it." He urged impatiently.

"I wanted to know if it was true?"

Draco was confused, "What was true?"

"Well you know, about you sleeping around and stuff…"

Draco sat back in his seat slowly with a smug grin plastered on his face. "Why, are you jealous?" he asked.

Harry blushed crimson at the accusation and sat up on the couch, hoping to create some distance between them. "Me, _jealous_?!" he snorted. "Of course not, that's ridiculous, I was just-well- I was just curious-"

"It isn't true," the blonde cut him off.

"Huh?" came the dumb reply back.

"It's rumours; I was a virgin before I met you, so yeah you were my first."

"Really?"

"Of course it is. I come from an Aristocratic pureblood background; sleeping around gains you a bad reputation and only brings your personal worth down. Pansy started it by saying that she slept with me, then soon after others started making that claim, and I couldn't bother denying them since it would only put me in a bad position. Many things you hear about Slytherins aren't true; we don't hold wild orgies and aren't sex addicts, Hufflepuffs hold up to that instead," he said with a sly smirk.

If Harry had been drinking something he would have spat it out; instead he choked on his spit, the image of those mild-mannered Hufflepuffs doing things like that- eww!

Draco just smirked as he felt the new emotions rolling off his mate.

* * *

_I'll try and explain more in the next chapter!_

_Well I have to run off now, I'm being forced to go to church…_

_Now review and join the Dark Side, we have Draco in a BDSM outfit including whip! (…it gets worse)_


	9. Sharing is caring

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing! Sadly…**

**Warning: SLASH, mpreg, cussing, randomness, and a sandwich**

_Heh,heh,heh…I'm still ill, which is weird since I've been ill for almost 2 weeks now, but I guess it makes for better writing periods. I always write better when I'm ill or stressed…odd. Charlie will play a bigger part…somehow…_

_To Dear '__Anonymous is a pretty bad name'- you confuse me…_

_Beta read by Lanie12777- worship her!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 9: Sharing is caring

'Knock, knock'

Draco ignored the knocking; he had better things to deal with. Harry was undergoing another bout of morning sickness, and Draco was trying to keep his mate from collapsing on the floor with weariness. The sight made him cringe, and as cruel as the thought may seem, he was glad he wasn't going through it himself.

'Knock, knock'

"Damn…" he hissed. "Won't they ever leave us alone?"

Harry coughed and wiped his mouth with a damp cloth. "You should check who that is, don't worry I'll be fine," he said, waving the blonde dominant away. Draco sighed and, after giving Harry a last mournful glance, went to the portrait to open it; on the other side stood Molly Weasley, smiling down sweetly at him.

"Ah Draco dear, we just wanted to say that we're going out and getting the new books for the school year. Should we go and get yours and Harry's as well?"

Draco was about to answer when another sound of retching reached his ears; he shuddered in revulsion.

"Oh my," Molly exclaimed worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

The blonde sighed again, "Morning sickness, it started yesterday and hasn't stopped yet."

"Poor thing," she said. "When I was pregnant, morning sickness was a normal factor." Draco pulled a face; he didn't doubt that, with the amount of kids she had it had to have been a daily thing for her.

She continued on, without taking notice. "It will pass soon enough, but the one thing that worked for me was eating some dry crackers in the morning and letting my stomach settle down after an hour or so. That might help." Draco nodded; yeah he should give it a try, better than having to listen to Harry's agonizing retching sounds.

"So do you want me to get you your books?"

"Yes, let me get the list and some money." He went back inside, making sure to glance inside the bathroom to see if Harry was alright before getting their list and money. Then back to the front door where Molly stood waiting.

"Here," he said. "Me and Harry have the same lessons now, this should be enough for both of us," and handed her the list and his money bag.

"Good, good dear, oh and can you tell Harry that I'll be bringing Hermione as well. She's coming with us to school early."

Draco nodded and thanked her before closing the door and returning back to Harry. The raven was now up and re-brushing his teeth. He spat out the remaining paste and washed out his mouth. When he spotted Draco's reflection in the mirror he gave the other a weary smile. "Who was by the door?"

"Mrs. Weasley; she's going to go out to buy the school books and offered to get ours as well, oh and Granger is coming as well," he drawled.

"Hermione is coming; it has been such a long time since I've seen her!" he said excitedly.

The blonde gave a non-committal grunt and left Harry's bathroom. Not that Draco cared if Granger came or not, but sitting here was getting boring. They had already finished up all their assignments, so now they were left with nothing to do, and he didn't think he could convince Harry to do some more nefarious things.

"Yeah, hey do you want to get some fresh air? Can't imagine that sitting here will do your nausea any good."

"Sure; oh, we'll ask the house-elves to pack some food as well and have like a picnic!"

"Great, I'll tell them that while you get dressed."

Harry nodded and went inside his room to get changed out of his pajama pants, while Draco went to alert the elves about making a picnic basket. Then as an afterthought asked them to add some crackers to the mix; who knew, maybe Molly's remedy actually worked. Harry soon came back in a pair of jeans and a cloak draped over his shoulders; he still felt self-conscious about the wings. Dobby then also arrived with the food and they left their dorm-room of the honeymoon-suite and made their way outside.

It was a bright and sunny day, still warm even though September was just around the corner, bringing with it a cold snap. So for Harry staying under his heavy school cloak was less than comfortable.

"You have to get that 'shifting' down; school will start soon enough, and I don't know how long a glamour will protect you," Draco commented, unloading the basket.

"I know that, but I don't seem to have enough magic to keep things stable... maybe when Hermione comes back she'll be able to figure something out!" he exclaimed.

Draco felt a pang of jealousy then; why did Granger have to get involved, wasn't he good enough? Sure the muggle-born may be a good witch (even he had to grudgingly admit that), but how was she meant to figure out something even he couldn't? It made him feel like he wasn't providing his mate enough security and they had to bring someone in to solve a problem. Even with all the emotions swirling in his mind, Draco didn't show it.

Harry however could read Draco's emotions; he should have known that bringing up Hermione's intelligence would upset the blonde. He always had something against the fact that a muggle was better at him academically. Although in all honesty Draco had to get over that rivalry, it wasn't like him and Harry were fighting anymore…

Odd really that they were getting along so well. Draco was being helpful, considerate and caring, and somehow even managed to keep his own famous temper in check. Not that the mood-swings helped. But he guessed they were just doing their best with the situation they had been presented with. Draco was probably brought up and taught to always keep his composure, while Harry was an expert of being thrust into uncomfortable situations. And this one wasn't any different, he thought, laying a hand on his still flat stomach. Yet he didn't feel that morning sickness should be added to the equation, it just seemed too cruel with everything else already there.

"Here." A plate of dried crackers were pushed in front of him. Harry couldn't help but just stare at the dry pieces of wheat and then turned to look at Draco, who was making himself a bacon sandwich, indecorously.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing at the crackers.

"It was Molly's suggestion, and with the amount of kids she's popped out I'm guessing she'll know what she's talking about. It should ease your morning sickness."

Harry grumbled under his breath. Sure Molly may know what she's talking about, after all she is a mother. It still didn't however stop him from watching Draco's bacon sandwich, oh was that mayo he could see? Maybe some salad, a few pieces of sweet corn, oh yeah~! His mouth was watering, and all he had were some stupid crackers…

Damn Molly…

"Is that Dumbledore? I need to talk to that old coot." He put his plate down and jogged towards the old man. Harry watched him, and instantly he felt a twinge in their bond as the blonde moved further away from him. He ignored it though; there was something else far more important on his mind.

Poor sandwich, left there all on its own. It would be a shame for it to go to waste; just a bite wouldn't hurt, would it? Just a little taste…

---

Draco came back fuming and muttering under his breath. "Freaking old man and his crazy ideas, who the hell gives Owls a fucking vacation? They only deliver bloody letters! Probably Granger's idea, she and her bloody S.P.E.W!! –What… Where is my sandwich?"

Harry looked up, quickly wiping his mouth away with his sleeve. A blush crept over his face and he gave the blonde a nervous smile.

"Er…"

"You ate my sandwich?"

"I only had crappy crackers!"

"Bloody hell!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Molly was having a hard day keeping her herd together; getting books was one problem, Ginny was being impossible and not cooperating with her. She sometimes didn't understand how that girl's mind works. Ron had been slightly upset when he found out that Harry's book list was different from his, and Severus, who ignored everyone and only came to get Draco's new robes. But if Fred and George pulled another prank she was seriously going to blow a fuse!

"Put that vanishing powder down, George!" she shouted, red-faced.

"Mum, where are we meeting Hermione?" Ron asked.

"At the café," she said with a heavy sigh, the weather was too hot for all this work. "Oh, I could use a cold Butterbeer now."

She was only more than happy that they were going to the café; staying any longer out in this burning sun would be disastrous for her health. They soon spotted the Granger family waiting by the café; Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked mesmerized by the stalls and all the wares. They greeted each other, and oh my how well Hermione had grown up! Her teeth were straightened, and her face looked fuller and more aligned with the rest of her body. She had turned into a pretty girl over the summer!

"Oh dear, how good it is to see you!" she said, pulled the girl into a bear hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Mrs. Weasley," she managed to gasp out.

"Did you get everything you need? Was everything alright?"

"Oh yes, I had to drag mum and dad away from all the windows, they still can't believe all this," she said laughing, and they sat down under the shade.

"But I heard that Harry went early to school, is something wrong?" she asked. She was always worried about Harry, and hoped it had nothing to with his scar.

"Oh he is fine dear; he just came into his inheritance."

"I think calling 'it' an inheritance is an understatement…" commented Snape.

Hermione frowned. "Why, what happened?" she asked.

Molly went quiet and looked around the area; she had to be careful what she said. Dumbledore had told them to keep Harry's inheritance as quiet as possible. Who knew who would take advantage of the boy's new status? "We will talk about it when we get to Hogwarts, dear."

This had Hermione even more worried; what could be so bad that they were trying to hide it? Yet she kept her questions to herself and waited. Soon it was time for them to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and they apparated their way back to Hogwarts with Hermione in tow. Instantly she flew into a tirade of questions.

"So what is wrong with Harry? Is he alright? Is it his scar? Did Voldemort attack?"

The group shuddered when they heard the name, and Molly tried to reassure the teen. "He is alright dear, it is just his inheritance."

"What is so bad about that?"

"Well, Harry is one of those rare people who has a creature inheritance, it's normal for Pureblood families."

"Really." Hermione was amazed. "Which creature is he?" she asked

"Well, it's more complicated than just a creature inheritance… he is an Origo…"

"Oh wow, I only read about them in books! Is he a _Maritus_ or an _Uxor_?"

"He's a submissive."

"Then he's already mated…" she said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Who is his mate?"

This time Ron and the twins couldn't help but chuckle. Molly gave them a harsh glare and that instantly quietened the boys down. "Well dear, this is where things get complicated; you see, Harry's mate is someone we all know…" she trailed off and then silence followed.

But Ginny could not keep it contained any longer. "IT'S MALFOY, IT'S THE FUCKING FERRET!" Ginny shouted out.

"Ginny!"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, Harry and Draco…

That couldn't turn out that well.

She had to talk to Harry, quickly. Who knew what the raven was going through now? "Where is Harry now?"

"He's got his own room now, well he has to share with Malfoy," Ron said.

"Well show me the way," Hermione urged the redhead.

"It's alright dear, I'll take your things and put them in your room; here, you can take Harry and Draco's things to them," his mum answered.

Ron sighed and nodded, then took the items off Molly, said goodbye and went on their way. Hermione and Ron talked about what they did over the summer, and Hermione disciplined Ron about still not having finished any of his summer assignments. Not to mention that he wasn't even ready for his NEWTS yet.

"We still have ages before the exams," Ron answered in exasperation.

"But it's better to get an early start; you'll have to revise things from last year and then everything from this year as well. There will be so much to learn!"

Ron sighed again; really, he did love Hermione (as a friend of course) but sometimes she worried too much. Luckily he wouldn't have to listen to anymore of her prattling, since they finally reached Harry and Draco's room. He knocked on the door and waited, but no one answered, so he knocked again.

"What are you two doing here?" came a familiar voice from behind them.

Ron and Hermione turned around and were met by a furious Draco (he still couldn't get over the sandwich incident), and an excited Harry. He was happy to see that Hermione was here!

"'Mione! It's great to see you!" he said and went to hug her, ignoring Draco's irritated growl.

Hermione on the other hand could barely bring herself to put her arms around the raven. He looked so different, just like the pictures in the books she read. Horns from the top of his head, and swirling dark marks crowning just under his cheekbone, slithering down and hidden under the cloak. It looked like he had a hunch-back, but Hermione guessed that it was rather the dragon-like wings that she had read about. Even his eyes seemed to shine more, like shiny jewels. He looked exactly like what she expected him to, so why didn't Draco look like an Origo?

"Harry?"

"Oh Hermione, it's great too see you; come inside, both of you!" he said and gave the portrait the password to enter. He didn't hear Draco's angry protests that followed, or rather ignored them.

"Harry, I heard what happened, how are you coping?" Hermione asked.

Harry scratched his head and threw a glance at Draco, who went inside his own room to give them some privacy. "It was difficult at first, but I'm adjusting."

"…You're pregnant now, aren't you?" she asked hesitantly.

Harry blushed and looked down at his stomach. "Yes."

"And are you alright with that?"

"Well, I can't change anything about it…" he said and gave an unconscious rub of his stomach; the crackers had worked, and his stomach had finally settled down.

"But then why does Malfoy look… 'human' again, and you don't?" she said, finally asking the question that had been bugging her.

"Draco has managed to figure out how to shift between forms, but I can't since my magic is unstable; the foetus feeds on my magic to grow," Harry said, almost jealously.

"The baby feeds on your magic?" then she got a thoughtful look on her face again, and Harry knew that she was trying to think up a solution to his problem. That's what he liked about her; she always managed to solve a mystery.

They kept on talking, but when Hermione found out that Harry had finished all of his work (even if it was because Draco forced him), she told Ron to take a leaf out of Harry's book. Not that the redhead was listening, since he was too consumed by the leftover food from the picnic basket. But as time moved on Harry started feeling out of breath, and his eyes were starting to hurt.

Draco opened his door, and then sat down beside Harry, prying apart the surprised raven's cloak and pressing his hands on the submissive's stomach. "Merlin, if I wasn't here you would be dead by now!" he said irritably. "I don't know how you managed before…"

"What are you doing?!" Ron asked, looking away from the private moment.

"I'm transferring my magic into him; the prolonged distance between us makes him weak and tired," he said simply.

"You can do that?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, it's necessary for the child's development."

Hermione became silent again. "Is there a limit to how much you can transfer?"

Draco arched an eyebrow; then again he shouldn't be surprised that Granger would be curious. She can't help but stick her nose into things that don't concern her. "No, I can't put too much force in, I have to keep it in balance or it could make him sick and make me too weak."

"So did you try transferring your magic when Harry tries to 'shift' into his human form?"

Draco was surprised by the suggestion, why hadn't he thought of that? If he could help keep the transfer stable enough Harry may be able to shift out. The problem was that it had to remain in a delicate balance, or he could hurt both Harry and the baby. It might just work, but it had to be controlled.

"Do you want to try it?" Draco finally asked.

"Would it work out?"

"It would require some practice, but maybe, yeah."

"Yeah, let's try it!" he said excitedly; it would be better than glamour, and he could finally be able to wear a shirt properly!

"Do you need help?" Hermione asked.

"No, no, we'll manage," Draco said quickly and stood up, ushering the two teens out of the room.

He then turned to look at Harry with a small smile. "Shall we get started then?" he asked, rubbing his hands together.

Somehow Harry felt this was going to take forever…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Off to go to college now…I really don't want to go! Can't wait for Easter, at least then I'll finally have some time off, even if it will be spent doing revision…_

_Oh and I keep forgetting to mention this, but I can now be found on facebook, but I ask that people only add me because they actually want to talk to me. I'm not the type to have '10000's' of friends that I don't even talk to. So yeah, send me a PM if you want to add me (so I don't start adding people randomly)_

_Thank you!_

_Now review and join the dark side we have Harry dressed as in a bunny outfit, not playboy (already had that), so it's very cute and fluffy!_


	10. Touch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…sadly…**

**Warning: Slash, mpreg, the occasional angst, bad comedy,and randomness **

_An update! Oh I know its been ages since I've put anything up, revision and well just general Uni preparations have been consuming any amount of spare time I have left. But that all didn't matter when I read all the lovely reviews that everyone had sent me! I took my time reading them, and I'm so glad that people still enjoy this little fic! Yes there will be some rivalry between Draco and Charley, and Ginny? Well she may just shift to the 'dark side'…or maybe not, don't really know how far I'll take her character._

_About other pairings, well I have always been a fan of SiriRem, just gotta thinks of the best time to bring them in. Any other suggestions for pairing will be taken into consideration, can't make too many promises of course. I just go with what feels best._

_This chapter is kinda a filler…but hopefully after this I can get the plot moving again!_

_Beta read by Laine12777- worship her!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 10: Touch

There were many things during this bane he called pregnancy that Harry could tolerate. He could up to a point handle the throwing up, the odd food cravings, even the constant mood changes that not only managed to annoy Draco, but slowly was starting to get to him as well. One moment he was happy, then he was angry, then he started to cry because he was angry at himself. But there was no helping it, and in the end he had to let the emotional rollercoaster run its course.

But this, this he couldn't handle.

"You know that it would feel better if you let me give you a backrub…"

"NO!" Harry shouted.

"Why? You didn't seem to mind that much last time," the blonde purred.

Harry gritted his teeth together and turned around in a huff. Yeah, he didn't mind last time, that's because those magical hands did things to him. They made him react in such embarrassing ways, like a bitch in heat. He would start to dry hump the bed underneath him, his skin would be set ablaze, and that time he only just managed to suppress the guttural moan that almost managed to escape him. It was simple; after that, the blonde wasn't allowed to touch him in such a manner again.

"I couldn't help it…"

"Alright, alright," the blonde replied, the smirk still in place.

He knew exactly what he was doing when he gave Harry the massage, after all the memory of their one night together was still firmly imprinted in his mind. Draco knew exactly were to touch. His body shuddered delightfully when he remembered the wanton noises coming from the submissive; all it took was a few touches and he had him melting like butter. Not that he would admit that the sounds also caused a reaction within him as well. He didn't think that Harry noticed the hard-on he was sporting as he was consumed by his own pleasure, but Draco was sure that if Harry didn't ask for the massage to be stopped it would have led to something more.

There was still time of course, plenty of time for that…

Harry gave Draco a nervous look as he saw the almost sinister grin spread across the blonde's face. Whatever the other Origo was thinking it couldn't have been good, so he decided to quickly divert the attention before those thoughts became too perverted.

"So, shall we continue with our training?"

"Ah?" Draco mumbled dumbly. "Sure, let's get to it."

It was an awkward process that they had to go through to transfer the magic from Draco to Harry. Draco would have to keep his hand over the submissive's stomach, and fine tune his magic to the same level as that of Harry's, and then Harry would have to try and force his magic away from their unborn child and use it on himself. The problem was that his body was now naturally accommodating the child, so forcing his own magic away made a whole bunch of warning bells ring in Harry's head, causing him in the end to double up in pain as punishment.

Although on a mental capacity he knew that his child would be safe, his body didn't see it that way and fought against it, bringing an unending amount of problems with them.

So he steeled himself, taking a deep breath, and sat down on the love seat, resting against the soft leather, one hand gripping onto the armrest hard. He felt the cushions dip, an indication that Draco had sat down beside him.

"Ready?" the blonde asked.

Harry could only nod in reply. He let the other lift his shirt, the cooler air causing Goosebumps to rise on his skin. He inhaled sharply when he felt Draco's cold hand resting on his stomach, but it instantly warmed when he felt the blonde's magic flowing through him. It was an odd sensation, and he didn't mean that in a bad way either. It was like a warm blanket, instantly calming his frazzled nerves, washing away the worries, and enveloping him in a protective cocoon.

Then he felt the frequency change, tuning in with his own so that it became almost indistinguishable, and it was his cue to start drawing at his own magic. Draco focused on the baby, stabilizing the foetus; without Harry's magic on it there would be a chance it could die. So the blonde was careful not to apply too much force or too little, since it would harm their child.

For Harry it was more difficult; it was as if he was disturbing the natural flow of his body, his instincts where screaming at him not to do it, even though he knew the foetus would be okay. So he gritted his teeth together, and his body felt cold, as if something icy was pressed against his stomach, then the warmth came again when Draco's magic engulfed him. He tried to imagine what he looked like when he was human. Without the swirling markings that covered his skin, no horns or wings; oddly enough the image was difficult to capture, to keep still.

Silver eyes watched in concentration as the swirling vine- like markings seemed to uncurl and recede back into his skin, leaving it unblemished. Slowly he looked up, and frowned at the pained face that Harry was pulling. Fighting one's own body wasn't easy. The horns started to withdraw; Harry flinched at the sensation, and gritted his teeth together to quench the scream that wanted to escape.

"Almost there, Harry…" Draco murmured reassuringly. The other times they had tried to do this Harry couldn't get past removing his horns, it hurt too much.

The raven looked almost like himself; the horns were no more than stumps now, but there was still a problem with the wings. Yes they were smaller than his own, but he didn't think the pain would be any less. Harry grunted when the horns completely disappeared, his breathing turned heavy and laboured with the exertion.

"Just the wings now."

"I know…." he panted out, and then resumed his concentration.

His back ached; it felt like his skin was being stretched and pulled, the muscles in his back twitched. He gasped when he heard a heavy 'crack', as if a piece of bone had snapped.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, you have to keep going," the blonde urged. Draco knew it hurt; it had hurt like a bitch when he transformed back to his human shape, but it had been a quick process for him, and not so agonizingly slow like it was for Harry.

Harry nodded and arched his back, he could feel the appendages twitching and withering of their own accord. He gasped again; it felt like his spine was twisting, his back felt like it was burning, it wasn't natural, his body wasn't meant to do this. He whimpered and tried to roll his shoulders to alleviate the pain, but that only seemed to make it worse.

"You have to hold still, it's almost done… just a bit more."

But Harry didn't know if he could go on, it was like he was undergoing the crucio, and his whole body just convulsed with pain. Draco kept one hand on Harry's stomach while the other he used to keep his mate steady; he winced when he felt his own back twitch in pain. Their connection made sure that whatever Harry felt he would also feel.

It also told him that the transformation was almost over, just a little more. Suddenly Harry's body gave out and he just collapsed in a heap on the sofa. Draco sighed out in relief; he looked down at the smaller boy and almost smiled when he noticed that Harry was back in his human state. Although he looked worse for wear. His tanned skin was almost sickly in colour; a sheen of sweat covered his skin. He was worried though that Harry hadn't woken up yet; quickly he traced his hand over Harry's stomach, making sure that their child was alright, and sighed out in relief when he found there to be nothing wrong. Harry was just tired, that's all it was.

Gently he picked the sleeping submissive up, and placed him gently down in Draco's bed, it almost became Harry's bed anyway, with the amount of times the raven found himself in his room. The scent may even comfort the submissive.

After all that, he was hungry now.

* * *

"Was I always this fat?"

"Hmm?" Draco looked up in confusion from his book at the raven-haired boy standing in front of the mirror with his robes on.

Harry was staring almost dejectedly into the mirror; he was holding the robes back to see his silhouette in the reflection. Yes, Harry was getting a bit plumper; the teenager had always been a little stick. Now his hips were wider to accommodate the pregnancy, and with the protein-enriched diet there was finally some meat on his skinny frame.

"I think you actually look healthier," the blonde commented.

The raven's shoulders sagged. "I feel fat."

"You aren't even a month along; it's far too early to feel 'fat'."

The submissive grumbled a few words incoherently under his breath, and then slumped down beside the dominant. He had woken up in his human shape, surprisingly enough in Draco's room. He was delighted that he was back human, but not that he had practically slept the whole day away, and woken up ravenous with hunger. He almost bit the blonde when he came with the tray of food.

Then Dumbledore had come in before while he was asleep to give them their new robes, and he had decided to try them on for a fit, only to find that his body had changed. He had always been skinny, but his frame gave him the advantage of speed and agility. But just then, looking at his reflection and the billowing hips and pudgy face, he was sad, because he understood that his situation was even more real. Here he was, a pregnant teenage magical creature, who was mated to his worst enemy (not taking Voldemort into account of course).

Pregnant teenage magical creature….

With Draco as his mate…

Fuck.

"Would you calm down already, everything will be fine," Harry turned to look at Draco, who still seemed absorbed in his book.

"Will it really?"

Draco sighed and shut his book, before looking back up at Harry. "Well to be honest I can't promise it… but we can try and make it work."

It sounded almost like a suggestion, as if Draco himself wasn't sure what he was saying. Yet somehow it managed to reassure Harry that he wasn't the only one confused and unsure about everything.

"Alright…" he finally replied.

"Good, tomorrow the school will be open so we have to figure how to do this…"

"What do you mean?"

Draco arched a delicate eyebrow. "Well, the whole school can't know that we are suddenly 'friendly' with each other. It would only raise more suspicion, and if any of the news travelled back to Voldemort through the junior Death Eaters scattered around this school, well…"

"So what should we do?"

"Well first of all we have to think up excuses for why we aren't in our usual dorm rooms…"

"Hmm, I could always just tell them that it's for my own protection."

The blonde chuckled. "A believable enough excuse, and I'll just tell my dorm mates that it's none of their business. No one likes to question a Malfoy."

"Jeez, talk about inflated ego; careful or your head may pop."

"Tch, either way then there is another problem about distance, we can't stay apart for long, and if we do get separated for a long amount of time…"

"Well, let's just make sure that doesn't happen then."

"And if it does?"

"Then I'll just wait for you here, and you better hurry your ass over."

"If that's the only option, then I guess we'll have to work with it."

Harry leaned back into his seat and started to subconsciously rub his stomach; there was no bump there yet, but he could feel it. It's pulse, a steady rhythmic beat that sang to him; he wondered how large it was by now.

"It's smaller than a grape right now if you are wondering."

"Really, that tiny?"

"Well normally you would have to be at least 8 weeks along to get to that size, so to be honest your development is really quick."

"8 weeks? But it's only been just over a week…" Harry was amazed to say the least, he simply couldn't believe it.

"When will I start to show then?" he asked.

"Did you read any of the books?" Draco asked with a frown.

"Er…" that was enough of an incentive to tell Draco that the other didn't read the books that had been provided. The blonde sighed and rubbed his temple.

"At 12 weeks there will be a bump, but it's more likely that around 16 weeks that it will start to properly show."

"That long?"

"Well the process will be quickened, can't be sure by how much though."

Right, the pregnancy would only last 6 months instead of the usual 9; he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"So what will happen then?"

"When?"

"Well y'know, t-the labour…" he stuttered out.

"Oh… I don't know," and Draco really didn't.

"What do you mean by that?"

"There hasn't been a recording of a proper Origo birth, and yours will be the first one in centuries; all the books simply say that your instincts will guide you."

Harry gave Draco an incredulous look before looking down at his abdomen again.

"Crap," he cursed.

* * *

Snape was confused. He didn't think he had ever been so confused in his long life. He was used to order, to direction, to answers. Yet this had him perplexed, because there didn't seem to be a simple answer for this phenomenon.

The mark was gone.

Just like that, he had woken up that morning, and while taking a shower noticed that the mark had completely disappeared. Not just slightly faded, but gone, completely gone, leaving no trace of its dark existence behind.

It shouldn't have been possible, the mark was tied to Voldemort, meaning it could only be gone if the Dark Lord was… dead. And that made no sense to Severus. How could he die? No one could kill the bastard, no one! Except for…

"Potter," he murmured under his breath.

He would have to talk to Lucius; as far as he knew no one had been summoned by the Dark Lord yet. So none of the Death Eaters actually knew what the situation was like, and the sudden calm was starting to unnerve them all. At the same time Snape knew that none of them would risk disturbing the Dark Lord in this time of peace, even Bellatrix was keeping unusually quiet. So either the Dark Lord was fine and simply playing a mind game with his followers, or he had somehow died.

Snape hoped it was the latter. The quicker he was out of the madman's grip the better. At least for now he could be happy with the rest he was getting. He had almost forgotten how it was to sleep without nightmares invading his mind.

* * *

_Well my minions that's it for now, and I have to get back to my revision...(sigh)_

_Review and join the dark side, we have Draco as a 'Go-go' dancer (okay that is even making me cringe) _


	11. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I would be here if I owned them? Well I don't!**

**Warning: Slash, mpreg, creature fic, sappy love, bad humour, alack of dialogue, and copious amounts of blushes. **

_Oh wow it really has been a while hasn't it. I didn't think I would get so easily distracted, but after reading a bunch of Naruto fic's I didn't have the proper drive to write for my Harry Potter fic and I apologies for that! At least now my exams are finally finished, I did okay I think. Hope everyone else did well in their own exams (those who do have them). All there is now is the dreaded results day (shudder)_

_Either way on with the fic! (Beta read by Lanie12777)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 11: (First) Kiss

"Draco… what is that?" Harry asked the stunned blonde.

"A bassinet, that's a bassinet…" Draco murmured back.

The Origo watched stunned at the bassinet that had somehow appeared in their front room. It was mostly white, all frilly with blue lace, and a bow. Soft downy blankets and cushions lined the inside, with a blue silk top that started coming down in frills down the side. Their problem was however it got in their front room, much less who had even brought it in.

It was the oddest thing to wake up to in the morning.

The Portrait opened up again, and in stepped Dumbledore with Hermione, Ron, the twins, and lastly Charlie. Draco's silver eyes narrowed when he saw the other dominant, but he didn't say anything. Just watched as they lugged a few bags inside; he noticed a little bear peeking out of the bags and he couldn't help but scowl when he knew what all this stuff was. Reluctantly Harry went over to help them, looking through the bags, amazed at all the things spilling out. Bottles, blankets, clothes…

"Why did you buy all this?" Draco asked with a growl.

"We didn't," came Severus' voice, as he also came through the doorway wearing a scowl. "Your mother sent them."

"Mother?"

Snape nodded. "She was starting to get worried that you weren't getting prepared, so she decided to take charge."

"Wait, does this mean that mother is coming to visit?" he asked almost fearfully. He didn't think he could cope with his mother around.

"No… not yet at least," Snape replied.

"So all of these are presents from your parents?" Harry asked. "Do they know that you mated with me?"

"I hadn't had a chance to send my letter to her," Draco stated, passing a glare at a smiling Dumbledore.

"Oh, you're more than welcome to send one now." The old Wizard replied merrily.

Draco's scowl deepened. "I will."

"I see you finally managed to get your human shape, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked, helping Harry to unpack.

"Yeah, it took a while, but I'm fine now," he answered, but it was almost numbly.

He was slightly astounded by the masses and piles of just 'stuff'! He didn't really know how to react, would he actually need so many things?

Blankets, a sea of blankets. Velvety ones, cotton, fluffy, stitched, knitted, frilly, lacy… so many blankets. Then came the clothes, all _sooo_ tiny, boy's clothes of course, but they all looked so extravagant, and elaborate. Some more like costumes than clothes; the one he was inspecting right now reminded him of a little sailor outfit, and Hermione was 'awwing' over a teddy bear bodysuit. Then there were the accessories and toys. An enchanted mobile which was a silver stick that when shook came alive, with dancing glowing stars and moons. Others that were animate, some singing ones, one that told fairytales when given a little squeeze, and one particular one that acted like a hot water bottle. Heating up when held close.

Yet the one thing that got him particularly emotional was a pair of knitted white baby booties. They were so small in the palm of his hand; he couldn't help but admire them. The little black buttons, the softness of the material, and the blue silk ribbons tied into a bow. Harry kept on staring at the pair of booties like it was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"Harry what's wrong?"

The raven looked up at Hermione, who was looking down at him with concern, her brown eyes wide. "Harry, you're crying!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked, and reached up to touch his face, only for his fingers to be covered in moisture. He was crying, and he hadn't even realised it.

"I think it's time you all left, thank you for brining all this," Draco quickly intervened, going over to his mate and blocking his vulnerability from the others in the room.

The others looked at each other worriedly before reluctantly leaving the two mates alone. Draco sighed and turned around to look at Harry, who was still kneeling on the floor crying. The blonde was worried, but he didn't know why the other way crying so much, he couldn't sense why Harry was so upset. Slowly he kneeled down in front of the submissive and gently pushed Harry's head up so that they could look at each other. His green eyes were glistening like jewels with unshed tears.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wiping away the wet trails.

"This isn't just a dream, is this?" he asked with a whimper.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I really am pregnant, aren't I? I'm really mated to you, aren't I?" Harry asked, his voice rising to a shrill scream.

Draco frowned, Harry always seem so adamant that what was happening to him wasn't true. Always denying their mating and the bond that was forming between them; it was really starting to get to him. He had accepted it, but Harry was still refusing it. After all the crap that they had gone through for the past few weeks, Harry still didn't believe any of this was real! He'd had enough.

Harry flinched when he felt the hand on his shoulder tighten; slowly he looked up and was taken aback by the cold expression marring the blonde's face.

"Draco?"

"You really don't get it, do you Harry?"

"Huh?"

"This is real, this is happening to both of us. We are a mated pair with a child coming on the way; it isn't a dream, or some hallucination. This. Is. Real," he bit out, and then smashed their lips together.

Harry gasped, his mouth opened in shock. Draco took advantage of this and stuck his tongue in, wrestling with it. The submissive tried to pry Draco off him, but the blonde didn't let go. He only forced their bodies closer together, using his hands to trail down the middle of the raven's sensitive spine, down to cup his pert buttocks. Harry couldn't help but moan, and for a moment he was starting to lose himself in the sensation, instead of trying to push Draco away he gripped onto the blonde's shirt. Steadying himself so that his jittery legs didn't give up on him.

Yet the need for air was getting to be too much, so reluctantly Draco broke their heated kiss, but he didn't let go of his mate. The sound of their laboured breathing was the only sound to hear in the silent lounge. Harry could only stare dazed at the dominant hovering above him with a smug expression. He glared at Draco, but it had little effect on the blonde because of his own ravished expression. That clearly showed how much he had enjoyed the kiss.

"Do you accept it now? Do you accept that this is _real?_" Draco asked.

Harry could only nod, that was definitely real.

"Good, now let's get this all packed up," Draco replied and let go of submissive before standing up. Harry tried to follow his lead, but the jelly-like feeling still hadn't left him, so he stumbled and almost fell only to be caught by Draco.

"Careful there," he whispered huskily into Harry's ear.

The submissive jumped away at the tickling sensation; he scowled and glared at the other while rubbing his ear forcefully so that the odd sensation would go away. But it didn't, and he was sure by how hot his face felt that he was blushing like mad. Draco only chuckled and started clearing and folding some of the clothes away. Harry watched him work for a while before he sighed and started helping along.

Now where were they going to put all this stuff anyway?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Waiting outside the Great Hall like a bunch of wallflowers was not how they were expecting their first day of school to be. Then again they were waiting here for the others to finally arrive at the school, but weren't allowed to wait inside the hall. Draco made sure to stand further away from other Gryffindors, so that it wouldn't be too obvious that he was 'friendly' with them. Well…as friendly as Draco could ever be with them. Harry himself didn't seem to have stopped blushing since this morning. To be honest he couldn't even look at Draco without his face turning as red as a tomato.

Soon the front double doors creaked open and all the students started making their way towards them; some gave the small group curious looks, but didn't say anything. Harry, his mate and his friends joined the throng of pupils and went inside the Hall, taking their designated seats at their rightful tables. With Harry trying to ignore the irritating pull at his navel.

That morning they had checked how far they could stretch their bond, and for how long that distance could be maintained. Luckily the bond could reach far enough with some mild discomfort, the problem was however the length of time they could keep it stable before the need for contact became unbearably painful. After a long 'huggle' session they could stay apart for over thirty minutes. Not very long, but that would be the best they could manage.

It was difficult for Harry not to turn around and look at Draco, as they sat so far away from each other. He tried to concentrate on anything but the bond; he looked down at the empty plate in front of him. The stainless steel surface showed his reflection; he didn't look different, even had a pair of fake glasses on to make it look real. There was a tap on his shoulder; he turned around to see Seamus Finnigan giving him a confused look.

"What is it?" he asked the Irish boy.

"How come you guys weren't on the train?" he asked.

"Er…" he stumbled. Then Harry noticed that Dean and Neville were also giving him worried looks. "Something… happened over the summer…" he said. Not willing to elaborate. Draco and he had agreed that no more people outside those who already knew should be told.

"Is it to do with," then he quickly glanced around the room, before talking in a low whisper, "You-know-who."

Harry nodded. "Yeah," when in doubt, just blame the dark lord.

The curious boys nodded at each other in understanding, and Harry sighed out in relief that he had gotten away with it. Quickly he tried to divert further attention by starting up a conversation about Quidditch. After a while Dumbledore stood up and stood up with a raised hand to silence the students. The doors to the Great hall creaked open and McGonagall swept in with her billowing robes, a gaggle of first years following right behind.

Harry tried to not smile as he watched the awed looks on the first years' faces when they saw the Hall, it reminded him of how he had been when he first saw the floating candle ceiling. Then again he had absolutely no magical experience when he first entered the school. Now he was more then used to all the odd happenings at this school.

The students came to a stop in the middle of the hall, and the sorting hat was brought out and placed on the empty stool. The first years gasped in astonishment when it came to life, grumbling and coughing a little before jumping into song. Once again it was a song that seemed random at first, just a babble of words, but filled with a cryptic meaning that those who listened closely would understand.

Not that Harry did… he never had been too good at riddles.

After the hat had finished its song, McGonagall took out a thick scroll and started calling out names in alphabetical order. One by one they came up, sat down on the stool, and the hat was placed on their heads, who then told them in which house they belonged. There was clapping and cheering when it all finally ended, and Harry was starting to feel the strain. He rubbed his stomach, trying to reassure himself that everything was fine; maybe he could get away from this feast by saying he didn't feel well?

A warm sensation spread through his back, calming his nerves instantly. Slowly he turned around to see Draco glancing subtly towards him. Harry nodded in thanks towards the platinum-haired dominant and turned to look at the table where now a roast dinner appeared. Slowly he started piling up food on his plate before tucking in it; seemed like tonight was going to be a long night.

By the end of dinner Harry was shaking, he needed to get out of here soon and into Draco's arms. Funny how he could simply think such embarrassing things without blushing anymore, really he was getting too used to this. He zoned out Dumbledore's traditional speech about keeping from the Dark Forest, curfew times, and a long list of items that were forbidden at the school (most of them _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ products). Finally he said goodbye and goodnight to the students, and they were finally allowed to leave.

Harry had to restrain himself from not simply jumping out of his seat or seeming too eager to leave. Quietly he followed the other Gryffindors out of the Great Hall, but instead of walking up to the seventh floor that led up to the Gryffindor tower he slipped away at the bottom of the stairs and made his way down another corridor to meet up with Draco. If his friends were to ask where he went, Hermione and Ron were told to simply tell them that he had to be separated from them because of Voldemort. It should be enough to stop them asking too many questions. That is if Ginny didn't blow her top again.

The submissive soon spotted a familiar head of platinum blonde hair; Harry smiled and ran towards Draco. Jumping literally straight into the dominant's waiting arms and snuggling into his broad chest.

"How unusually eager of you," Draco said with a chuckle.

"It was agony…" he whined.

Draco tightened his arms around Harry's smaller frame. "The old coot sure knows how to talk."

"More like he doesn't know how to stop," Harry grumbled back. He nudged Draco towards their room. He gave the password to the portrait, and they entered as it swung open to let them in.

When Harry finally felt better he let go of the blonde, but Draco stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?"

Harry blinked and started blushing again. He was reminded of the heated kiss they had shared this morning, and couldn't help but think how intimate Draco was getting with him. Sure, usually he ended up somehow in the same bed as Draco by the time morning came, but this was the first time Draco was actually offering that they share a bed. And he was slightly taken aback by it.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," he answered with a smirk and pulled Harry into his room.

"But my Pyjama's!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, just borrow a pair of mine."

"But-" his voice was cut off when something was thrown at his face.

Harry looked down at the bundle and noticed that it was pair of cotton PJ's. "Go in the bathroom to change," Draco said, indicating towards the bathroom.

Harry nodded dumbly and went inside to change. Slowly he took off his school robes; it was odd unbuttoning his shirt while knowing that just on the other side of the door was Draco. He blushed and slipped the shirt off, Merlin it seemed like he would permanently remain red.

"My, aren't you cute one!" Harry gasped and looked at the mirror, where the voice came from.

"Now, now sweetie, don't get too excited, wouldn't be good for your baby!" the submissive took deep gulps of air to calm his erratic heart down. He had forgotten about odd preferences that wizards had with talking mirrors.

Great, now he felt even more exposed.

"Oh don't mind me, just keep changing," the mirror purred.

Harry went pale at how pervy the mirror sounded; as if he was going to change in front of the thing now. He gathered up his clothes and opened the door. Draco looked up when he heard the click of the door opening.

"Is everything alright?" he asked when he noticed that Harry still hadn't changed.

"I'm not changing in there with that mirror!"

Draco looked confused for a second before it dawned on him what Harry was talking about. Suddenly he was overcome with jealousy, how dare that mirror make comments about his mate's body? The dominant growled and stepped inside the bathroom, there was a loud 'boom', and smoke started coming out of the bathroom. Harry could only watch bewildered as a composed Draco stepped out calmly and gave his signature smirk.

"It's been dealt with," he simply answered and started nudging Harry towards the bathroom to change.

The raven heard the door close behind him, but he was more consumed by the state of the toilet. The place where the mirror had hung was now just an ugly scorch marks, with cracks and chips in the paint around it. Draco had been really angry at that mirror…

So he went back to changing, and slipped on the soft white cotton PJ's. They were oversized as expected, Harry had to bundle them together by his chest so that it wouldn't slip over his shoulders, and the trousers, no matter how much he tried to tighten the ropes, or how much wider his hips were, still they were managing to slip off. So he had to hold them up as well. Merlin, he was too damn small.

Hesitantly he stepped out of the room, where he found Draco already changed and setting up the bed. The blonde looked up, and for the first time ever he noticed how red the pale teen's face was getting. If he didn't know better he'd swear Draco was actually blushing.

Well Harry was right, Draco was blushing, because to him the submissive looked more than alluring dressed in his clothes. His silver eyes trailed down to see the slightly exposed tanned shoulders, the pouty look of his cherry lips, and the rose of his cheeks. Forest green eyes, hidden behind the fake glasses, which did however not hide their shine. Then there was just the pose that Harry subconsciously took; he looked so small and hidden, it only made the dominant Origo want to sweep his mate into his arms and hold him tight.

And do so many other things…

"Draco... maybe I should go back to my room," Harry suggested.

"No, no, no, I already have everything set up, just get in!" he said quickly and moved the covers to invite the raven in.

Reluctantly he went towards the bed and climbed inside; his green eyes followed Draco's every movement as he climbed into the bed next to him. Then with a wave of his hand the lights went off, leaving them in pitch blackness, as the curtains around the window were closed. Harry tried to stay on the one side of the bed, but it was quite difficult on the single bed. He had his back to the blonde, but shivered when he felt Draco's hot breath against his neck. Harry was startled slightly when he felt something slip over his waist, but calmed down when he realized that it was simply Draco's arm.

Slowly the blonde hugged him, spooning their bodies together, and Harry was surprised to find that instead of feeling some sort of apprehension, he was actually starting to calm down. He snuggled his back against Draco's hard chest, relishing the slight purr the blonde emitted.

He was sure that this was the best night's rest he had ever gotten.

* * *

_Let the fluff eat you!_

_No reviewing incentive today…can't think of any right now…just cookies?_


	12. What a Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.**

**Warning: By now you should all know its slash…if you don't…hmm I don't know if I should be offended or not.**

_Recently joined the gym and I'm dying here…_

_Beta read by Laine12777 (worship here)_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 12: What a morning

This had to have been the best night's rest that he had ever had. Cloudy green eyes slowly blinked open; Harry smiled when he noticed that he was still in Draco's room. The dominant's scent enveloped him, and he felt completely secure in his surroundings. It was odd though that he had woken up before the blonde had; usually Draco was awake long before him, washed and cleaned up, with breakfast set up for both of them. This had to be the first time he woke up before the blonde.

But the sun had barely risen over the horizon, meaning that it was too early for him to wake up. Harry smiled and snuggled back into the warm body behind him, but there seemed like a clump of fabric behind him causing him discomfort. So he wriggled harder against the clump so that it would even out, but instead it got harder. He frowned sleepily, and pressed his back harder against the clump, but when he heard the animalistic moan coming off the dominant he stopped.

Harry's eyes were wide open now. That wasn't a clump of the duvet stuck between them obstructing him from the other warm body; it was something a lot more embarrassing. Maybe this was the reason why Draco woke up earlier than he did. The submissive blushed and buried his head into the pillow; he had to get out of bed and away from the dominant, but couldn't.

All his wriggling against Draco's morning wood had excited the blonde! He had tightened his arms around Harry's waist, and he was purring again contently. His green eyes widened even further when he felt Draco grinding his strong hips between the crack of his ass and literally dry humping him. Draco gave out a guttural moan and pulled Harry's body closer, pressing his nose against his neck and nibbling his skin.

"Harry…" he whispered, hot air dancing past his ear.

The raven gritted his teeth together and tried to suppress the whimper from escaping him, not that it was much use. Draco's strong warm hands trailed up and down his still flat stomach. Somehow they had managed to find themselves under his shirt so that every touch that Draco administered burned like fire. Rubbing circles around his stomach, Harry's throat clogged up as he tried to suppress another moan. Trying to move away from Draco now didn't seem like an option.

He gasped when the blonde started teasing the waistband of his trousers, long fingers tickling the side of his naked hip. Harry shuddered and squirmed, squeezing his legs together to stop the roaming hands from getting too close to his manhood.

"Harry…" came another whisper. His voice was like melted chocolate, and the raven couldn't help but bite his quivering bottom lip.

He gasped when he felt Draco's thick member sliding up and down at the faster pace; the dominant grunted, moving harder against him. Purring and mewling, stirring up heat in his groin, he was painfully hard as well, but not touched. Not touched _there._ God he didn't think he would want it that much, but he did, he needed all of it.

So slowly he inched his legs apart, like an invitation, letting Draco's pale fingers trace ever closer to his member.

"My _Uxor_… my precious mate…" he whispered again, voice thick with lust.

"_Maritus…"_ the word just came stumbling out of his mouth, but it seemed to be the right word to say.

Draco growled in approval and his breathing became heavier, gently he took hold of Harry's weeping member squeezing the tip, rubbing the salty liquid over his hard shaft. Harry was gasping and gritting his teeth together painfully so that he wouldn't make any more sound, not that it helped much. It felt so good to be touched like this, so he started pushing back against Draco. Their grunts and moans filled the bedroom like a never-ending ecstasy-filled chant.

Harry shuddered when he felt himself coming closer to completion, a pressure building up inside him. Their bodies moved in rhythm, skin tingling, air electrified. Harry clawed at the sheets; he glanced at it and saw how where his curled vine-like markings used to be seemed to glow gold. He opened his mouth and a loud inhuman shriek escaped him, and he came, with Draco following right behind with a shuddered growl.

The two Origo simply lay spent in the single bed, Draco's hands still wound tightly around him, both out of breath, sticky and tired from their activities. The blonde was wide awake now, his silver eyes staring straight up at the ceiling with a confused and fulfilled look. Slowly he glanced at Harry, then returned to look back at the ceiling. What had happened just then?

"Harry…?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

"What just happened…?"

"I think we just dry humped each other," the raven replied breathlessly.

"Oh…" Merlin, he had just dry humped Harry. Oh he had enjoyed it more than enough, this was his wet dream come true. But who knew if the raven had even been willing?

Would this count in some weird way as rape or something? Should he apologize? Or would that be too odd? Silver eyes glanced at his still silent mate and tried to gauge his reaction, but all he got was this strange feeling of calmness coming off the submissive. No anxiety, fear, or even anger, just calm, but it was a type of calm he hadn't ever felt coming off Harry.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked.

"Yeah… fine…"

One word: 'awkward'.

The two Origo still hadn't moved from their position, but by now the after glow had left them, and all they felt was the stickiness on their crotches, which was starting to become uncomfortable. The sun was higher now, high enough so that its rays shone through the window, meaning that it was time for them to get up and get ready for their first day of school.

"We should get cleaned up," Draco commented and dislodged himself from his mate. He had to bite his tongue from suggesting that they should share a shower. It wouldn't seem appropriate.

"Yeah…" Harry said again with an overly calm voice.

He pulled back the covers, and slowly stood up off the bed. Draco watched as Harry staggered out of his room, and the door closed behind him. As soon as his footsteps faded away, Draco collapsed on the bed with a heavy sigh; now he was in trouble.

After getting showered and dressed he met a still silent Harry in the lounge, the boy hadn't looked up to see him but he could make out the light blush tinting his lightly tanned cheeks. Draco looked away with equal embarrassment; he shuffled his feet anxiously and slowly went towards his mate. Slowly he reached out and took Harry's hand into his own; the other teen didn't flinch but just looked wide-eyed at their adjoining hands.

"Draco…?"

"Should I say sorry?" he asked, not sure of what else to do.

"About what?"

"About what happened this morning…" he replied.

"Oh," Harry exclaimed, and looked up to see Draco's face.

This was the first time he had actually looked at Draco's face all morning; he couldn't bring himself to do so before, so now he was taken aback by the truly apologetic gaze the blonde held. He felt almost sorry for how Draco looked, the blonde aristocrat was never sorry for his actions, so this small action probably took a lot out of him. Harry sighed, and gave Draco's hands a small reassuring squeeze, and then awarded him a smile.

"I-I didn't mind it…" he stuttered out, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

If Draco wasn't surprised before he certainly was now; Harry was okay with it, not only that, but from the way the little raven looked he had certainly enjoyed it. The surprised look was quickly wiped away and replaced with a playful smirk.

"Does this mean you'd want to continue further next time?" he asked, giving a playful look.

"Don't get your hopes up," Harry replied with a frown.

Draco chuckled and picked up Harry's book-bag and handed it to the raven, and then picked up his own bag and they left their private room. They were pretty late now so hopefully they wouldn't be apart for very long at breakfast; as they got closer they slowly moved apart. Harry started lagging back, and Draco went ahead, only looking back to give the submissive a nod to say that everything would be okay. Then he disappeared through the large double doors into the bustling Great Hall.

Harry waited a few minutes until the tug at his naval became slightly tingly; he went inside as well, and he tried to force himself not to look in the direction of the blonde as he went towards the direction of his friends. Hermione waved and smiled in greeting when she saw him, Ron was stuffing his mouth and only managed to nod. Harry smiled and sat down, and started putting waffles on his plate. He stacked them up high, and then picked up a jar of maple syrup, pouring almost half its contents on top of the waffles. He licked his lips hungrily, and picked up his knife and fork before digging into the tower.

Seamus, Dean, and Neville watched his gluttonous attack with mild awe and disgust. Harry never ate that much, now it looked like he was having an eating contest with Ron! And it looked like Harry was winning. After the waffles, he licked his plate clean, then magically a new one appeared and he started loading that one up with bacon, eggs, and toast. Then he devoured that pile as well, before taking a huge gulp of his orange juice.

The three boys glanced at each other before turning back to look at Harry, it seemed like he was eating for two people or something.

"Slow down there Harry, if you keep going like that you'll pop!" Seamus exclaimed.

The fork stopped just an inch away from Harry's mouth; he took a deep breath and slammed his fork down onto the plate. He huffed and turned to glare at the loud Irish boy, his green eyes burning with barely suppressed anger.

"You saying I'm fat?" he snapped.

"What? No, no, nothing like that!" he quickly replied, raising his hands in defense. "You can eat as much as you want!"

"You saying I'm a glutton?"

"Harry calm down, look blueberry muffins!" Hermione said quickly, dangling the cake in front of his eyes.

This quickly distracted the raven and he ripped the cake out of her hands before devouring it. Seamus only breathed out a sigh of relief and thanked the bushy-haired girl, Hermione simply nodded back with an apologetic smile.

The rest of breakfast was a quiet affair, but all the time Harry could feel the familiar tug at his stomach; he couldn't stay here for much longer. Luckily Hermione started ushering them out, or rather yanked Ron away from his plate, and rushed them out of the Hall so that they wouldn't be late. Harry didn't have to look back to know that Draco was close behind. The blonde was keeping a respectful distance so as not to draw attention.

"I'm glad to know that you're taking more tactful subjects now," Hermione said, it was obvious she was talking about Divination.

Harry snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. "As if, I only took them because _he_ persuaded me. Now I'll probably fail thanks to him."

"Don't worry about it Harry, _he_ and I will help you study!" she replied cheerily.

Harry snorted again; it would take anything less of a miracle to get him to pass. He was taking subjects that he had never taken before, only once he had spied at Hermione's books from last year and they had left his head spinning. He didn't think he would be allowed to sleep in the lessons either, both Draco and Hermione were too serious with their studies meaning that they wouldn't let him slack off. Although being pregnant should be a good enough excuse to be lazy though.

It was a good thing then that this morning they actually had a subject that he enjoyed! Defense against the Dark Arts. Although they were pretty early going to the lesson, no one else except for them had left the Great Hall, although for some reason Hermione and Ron seemed to be really excited.

"Is something special going on today?" he asked.

"It's a surprise, but I promise you'll like it!" Ron exclaimed.

Draco's ears twitched when he heard the redhead's loud voice, he was always too loud. He frowned though, what could the surprise be? He hadn't heard about anything special happening in school though, so he couldn't think what the 'surprise' could be. His thoughts were quickly diverted though when he thought back to this morning, what a way to wake up. Being close to Harry every morning meant that he would wake up with the most painful hard-on that he would run off to the bathroom for to relieve himself.

This morning had been different though, what he first thought was a very erotic dream turned out to be reality, and it was way better than anything his left hand could do. He glanced subtly at his mate, and a smirk filtered onto his face when he zoomed onto those plump round buttocks showing through the robes. By Salazar he would like to be buried in that heat again.

But it was too early for them to move forward, as much as Harry might have enjoyed what they did that morning they were both still too new at this. Slowly but surely they were starting to bond, and slowly starting to understand one another. They hardly fought, rather talked to each other, and even learned each other's mannerisms. He guessed it could be called friendship, or at least now friends with benefits. If it could be called love was too soon to say, he'd never loved before.

Suddenly Draco stopped in his tracks, his pupils dilated and his nose twitched when a particular scent started irritating it. It made his heart thud louder, the muscles under his shirt flexing in anticipation of danger. There was something there, just ahead, in the DADA room, where his mate was heading towards!

Without another thought he ran towards them.

Harry on the other hand didn't feel the same sense of danger that Draco did, he was more surprised by the man standing inside their DADA room. The man was standing by his desk shuffling through a few papers. His back was hunched, a thin body confined with an overflowing cloak, greying honey-brown hair pulled into a low hanging ponytail. The man looked up when he heard footsteps approaching, and when he tuned around Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Moony!" he shouted and ran towards him, but stopped when he heard a low growling sound behind him.

Harry swiftly turned around and saw Draco standing intimidatingly in the doorway; he looked bestial, claws digging into the wooden archway. Silver eyes were now red and trained on the older man standing frozen by his desk.

Without warning Draco launched himself at the professor, ready to rip the man to shreds. Harry quickly intervened, jumping in-between Draco and Remus. The dominant came to a halt; he growled in warning at the submissive, telling him to move out of the way, yet Harry didn't. The submissive screeched and whined back, hands spread wide so that the blonde couldn't get past him. Hermione and Ron had their wands raised, ready to shoot stunning spells at the dominant Origo but couldn't with Harry standing so close to him.

The submissive hunched forward slightly and tilted his neck to the side, and made small clicking sounds at the back of his throat. This kept Draco's attention on the raven; he bared his teeth, growling again in warning, yet Harry didn't back down. Slowly he pressed the palm of his hands against Draco's chest to stop him from going anywhere, then he stepped closer, pushing the blonde back and against the wall. But Draco still kept on growling and in warning while glancing between his mate and Remus.

"What's going on?" Ron asked erratically, still pointing his wand at Draco.

"It's normal, dominants are very protective and will perceive any strong magical creature as a threat; he's only doing what his instincts are telling him," Remus replied, backing up against the desk. He needed to create as much space between them, or even Harry wouldn't be able to hold the blonde back.

"I didn't think you would be here for another few minutes," he stated, and started looking through his desk again.

"We wanted to surprise Harry before everyone else came," Hermione replied, panicking. She didn't think bringing them here would cause such a problem.

"It's okay, Ron close the door, no one should see them like that!" Remus instructed, still opening up shelves and drawers in search of something. "Where did I put the bloody thing?" he muttered.

"Professor?" Hermione called out, noticing how agitated Draco was getting.

"It's a vial with orange liquid, I need to find it- finally!" he shouted, snatching a small bottle from the mantle, and downed its contents.

The room was eerily silent; the three wizards watched as Draco stopped growling. His red eyes were still focused on Remus, but they were slowly paling out and going back to the mercury pools they originally were. Harry cooed and purred, calming his dominant down. When Draco was completely back to normal he got off the blonde, and turned to his friends who still had their wands raised.

"Put them down, it's okay," he reassured them.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, and reluctantly put their wands down. Remus and Harry breathed out in relief when things finally calmed down.

"So what just happened?" Ron asked; he was pretty shaken up by what happened.

"Instincts Ron, Draco was just trying to protect his pregnant mate from a potential predator," Remus answered with a weary smile.

"Then why didn't Harry react?"

"Pregnancy probably dulled his instincts. Origo rely on their dominants to protect them. After giving birth the submissive will be just as fierce as his counterpart," Merlin he could use some hot chocolate right now, he knew his put his flask somewhere. Being in the same room as an overprotective dominant was too close for comfort.

"And that potion?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hides my scent," he said, shaking the now empty bottle. "I was trying to find this before you all came along, lasts for 24 hours, and should generally help from him attacking me."

"Still doesn't explain why you are here, werewolf," Draco snarled out.

Remus chuckled and went to sit down behind his messy desk. "It turns out I'm the only DA teacher that wasn't out to kill our little puppy here."

"Don't call him that," Draco snarled, not liking the overly affectionate name that werewolf gave _his _mate.

Remus chuckled again and raised his arms in defense; even if his scent was hidden it didn't mean that Draco still couldn't be agitated into a fight. He didn't want to risk that. His thoughts were swiftly interrupted when the shrill sound of the bell indicated that lessons should begin. He turned to glance at Harry and gave the teen a warm smile, silently communicating that he would talk to the teen privately later. Well Draco would probably be there as well, there was no way he would leave his mate alone.

There were footsteps and murmurs outside the door, the students were gathering there ready to be let in. So he wearily stood up from his desk and opened the door, ushering the students inside so that he could finally start his lesson.

What a way to start the day.

* * *

_Review and join the dark side, or you will be joing me on a treadmill!_


	13. News

Hello my dear readers Lilbakasaru here and I got some news for you guys, good news and then some slightly bad news.

Good news first: I PASSED MY EXAM BABY! WOHOOOOOOOOOO! And got into my first choice University, and am slowly starting to pack up my stuff so that I can make the move. Anyone from Huddersfield Uni? Drop me a line.

Now my slightly bad news: Since I'm moving I can't guaranty and update for any of my stories since I'm not sure if I will have internet access. It's a temporary place for a month before I can find somewhere more permanent, and properly settle down. I hoping to maybe I'll be back again at the end of September, or at its worse November.

But to keep you all excited about what will happen in the next chapter I'll give an extract to make you happy!

(unbetaed)

_Hargrid's bulky frame towered over the students, Draco silver eyes watched the half giant wearily. He didn't want to be here or anywhere near this atrocity and whatever monster he has kept behind the paddock. Knowing the half-giant it would probably be something with a lot of teeth and 'scuttley'. _

_The dominant Origo sighed and glanced at the his mate, Harry was only standing a few meters away with Hermione and Ron close by his side. He didn't think however that even this lesson would turn out well, not with how everything had gone so far. Almost killing the Werewolf (no matter how much he wished to have killed him), blowing up Snape's classroom, and now being here with the possibility of being surrounded by more threats._

_His mind was working on overdrive, with every sound he heard, every excited murmur from the other students, chirping birds, or rustling leaves he would twitch in agitation. Everything posed a danger from him, this was a bad idea. Being out here with a pregnant was not a good idea, he should have fought harder with Harry about taking this stupid subject. Made him understand how badly being out here, in the open, was effecting his senses. _

"_Al'ight then class, I've got somethin' special for yer all today!" Hargrid's voice boomed, shushing all the students. Everyone was focused at the half-giant now, hanging onto every word he said._

_Draco couldn't help but tense up, although he couldn't scent or feel anything dangerous from past experiences with this nutcase he couldn't help but feel worried. And Harry was so close to front, stupid boy didn't he realise how dangerous this could be. Draco wanted to do nothing more then move towards the front and force Harry behind himself, but he restrained himself. _

_Acting like that would only draw even more attention._

"_So ar'ya all ready?" Hargrid asked. No he wasn't ready, not even a slight bit._

_Hargrid large hand came to rest on the paddock door, he unlatched the flimsy lock and slowly pried it open with a creak. Draco watched it all happen in slow motion, a clump of trepidation growing in his throat. _

_He did not want to know what was inside. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hope you all enjoyed that see you guys later!

Lots of love

Lilbakasaru xx


	14. message

Okay emergency message, kinda hijacking a network right now to simply give you get this message out to you!

Found out about this special program called 'redbutton' that finds explicit mature contents in fics and could possibly mean me being banned from the account. So I made a new account and am going to upload all my fics there. So here are the two places you can still read my stuff. I'm putting them up slowly so it will take a while.

Take out the spaces!

http: / www. fictionesque. com/ profile/ Rakasha

Or

http: / anime. adultfanfiction. net/ authors. php? no = 1296846442

Hopefully by the time I properly come back I won't be banned from this account, so make a note people!

Thank you all!


	15. It hasn't ended

_Hello my dear readers, I finally have proper internet connection now meaning I can properly update again! Things at Uni have been interesting to say at least, kinda scary with all the sudden independence, meeting people, the overwhelming amount of courses… it's a bit much… But I gotta learn how to cope if I want to do something I love._

_I would just like to say that I will still be updating here on , but if it does come down to it and I do get banned because of this egoistic prick Lord Kelvin I know that my dear readers will have another place to read my fics. From what I understand however it is that people couldn't find the site, or in specific case of this fic couldn't find it on , simply scroll down until you read the Harry Potter section. Well I put the links up again on my profile page, so I hope this works now. _

* * *

Chapter 13: It hasn't ended

The lesson with Remus dragged on for what seemed forever; Harry's green eyes glanced around the room with barely suppressed excitement. He hadn't seen the older man in ages and did not want to waste time in lessons while he could be having a nice chat over hot chocolate with his father figure. A smile made its way to his lips when he saw Remus nodding at him, but stopped when he heard the whispered snarl from beside him. A sigh left the submissive's body, and he tried to nonchalantly glance at the ill-tempered blonde beside him.

Draco was trying to subdue his instincts, but whenever it seemed like Harry was paying more attention to the older man than he should the dominant would growl or snarl. Well it was only loud enough for him to hear, yet just enough to keep Harry from being too 'eager'. It told him how agitated Draco was; he understood that Draco didn't particularly like Remus. Even Harry's own instincts were telling him to be weary of the werewolf.

But this was Mooney of all people, one of his father's best friends, a father figure to him, role model and friend. Remus wouldn't hurt him. So he ignored his baser instincts (sadly Draco didn't), and was trying everything subtly possible to deter him. Not that it really worked.

Now while Harry was quite bored and Draco was just… angry, the rest of class was captured under Remus' spell. His words danced through their minds as he explained all the amazing spells, the creatures they would be learning about. Even the possibility of bringing in another boggart for the students to train on. But for now he gave them all a simple assignment to do: a review of the spells they had learned in their previous years so that Remus could assess how well the students were doing and what they could have missed out.

The bell rang indicating that the lesson had ended, but Harry stayed behind, and by default Draco waited with him. There was no way he was going to leave Harry alone with the mutt.

"So how are you two doing so far?" Remus asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

"Er…" he mumbled, glancing between the nonchalant blonde and his own stomach. "We are adjusting." Well, what else could he say? As scary and confusing as this whole situation was, he felt that everything was going to be alright.

"That's good to hear," the sandy-haired man replied, his weak frame sinking into the chair with relief. "I was so worried when I heard, this doesn't happen often…"

Draco snorted in the background, muttering something under his breath. Harry just shot him a heated glare. Remus watched the two teens interact and couldn't help but smile. Even though Draco was trying to act distant and aloof, he would glance in Harry's direction every few seconds as if to check that the raven-haired boy was still there. Same with Harry and his shy glances. There was no real hostility between them, not at all like it would have been the year before.

Remus had drifted off into his own thoughts when he suddenly remembered something very important. "Harry, I meant to tell you this earlier, but Sirius will be coming back soon," he said excitedly.

"Really?" he asked, green eyes wide and full of hope. After finding out about Wormtail's betrayal, Dumbledore had instantly petitioned for the clearance of Sirius' name. His name had been cleared before the summer, but Sirius had gone so far in hiding that no one knew how to contact him, and to now hear he was coming back…

Remus nodded. "Yes, I heard he will be here in a few days; he asked about you."

Harry froze. "Does he know?" he asked, referring to his recently discovered creature side.

"No," the older man replied, shaking his head. "I thought it would be best if you talked privately to him about it."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that would be best…"

Draco, seeing that they'd reached a sore point for his mate, decided it was time to divert attention. "We should get moving or we'll be late," he interjected.

"Oh yeah," Harry looked up, startled. Remus handed them both an excuse note and they said their goodbyes (well Harry did, Draco just grunted) and left for their next lesson, Potions.

Oh, this should be interesting.

As they exited the classroom Draco dragged Harry to the nearby boy's toilets and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"God I hate this," Draco murmured into Harry's ear.

Harry chuckled and hugged him back. "Nothing's ever easy."

"Tch… you smell of werewolf."

"He won't do anything," the submissive cooed in reassurance.

Draco grunted again, but didn't say anything else and then reluctantly pulled away from the smaller teen; he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Harry, flicking it so that a light blue glow surrounded him. It was a bubble charm that would stop potion fumes from being inhaled. With their next lesson precautions had to be taken.

"Ready to go?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah," he nodded back. "You go first."

Draco nodded back. He opened the door, and peaked out to make sure that no one was around before striding out in all his aristocratic pride. Then Harry followed in a more 'normal' manner. The blonde acted as irritated as possible when he entered the classroom, as if being around Harry was a lifetime of torture. Snape hardly paid them any attention when they came in late, rather took their notes and ordered them with a stern tone to get their seats. Luckily their seats were right next to each other so there would be no chance of their bond being stretched.

"Alright then, I must confess I was surprised at the amount of _students_ that actually managed to attend my class. It seems like you aren't all as idiotic as you all make out to be. It does not however mean that things will be any easier for you; from now on you will all be pushed even further, broken to your limits so that you can call yourself a Potions Master," he finished his speech with a billow of his robes.

"Today you're going to attempt to make a simple Swelling Potion with the person sitting next to you; the instructions are on the board. You may begin," he waved at the blackboard, and the instructions appeared in chalk.

Draco instantly stood up and went to the nearby cabinets to take the necessary ingredients while Harry got the cauldron and started up a fire. Then he went with Hermione to another set of cupboards where the cutting boards and knives were held. He carefully brought them back, knowing full well that Draco was keeping a watchful eye over him. But he repressed the urge to stick his tongue out at the blonde as he put the equipment down on the work table.

They soon got to work on their potion, with only minimal communication; some snide remarks from the blonde, nothing too cutting, yet they were working quite efficiently. The potion was almost done, turning dark green as Draco stirred it counter clockwise for three minutes.

"Add the musc scales now, Potter," he instructed Harry. Instantly the colour changed to the aquamarine, and the potion started to froth. "Get the cloud ear mushrooms ready!"

Harry did so, and when Draco gave the signal he dropped the cut mushrooms into the cauldron. They waited; suddenly smoke exploded from the cauldron and with a 'pop' it disappeared, leaving the potion to simmer down with a sickly yellow tinge.

They were done, and somehow without any mishaps. Carefully Draco picked up an enchanted test tube, filling it with the potion before corking it, ready to hand it over to Snape. For now they didn't have anything else to do, so Harry decided to start cleaning up their work station. He was putting away the cutting board when one of the cauldrons nearby exploded with smoke, indicating that it was finished. Just like Draco they corked their formula and were walking towards Snape's table; the boy didn't notice the bag on the floor, tripping over it and stumbling into Harry.

From there everything happened quickly; the test tube in his hands dropped, Harry saw it fall, his green eyes wide with fear. He grabbed the other student and pulled him away before the tube shatter on the hard stone floor. For a second nothing happened, and then he noticed how the floor seemed to bloat and bubble, slowly swelling like a puss-filled pimple.

"It's gonna burst!" someone in the background shouted. It was enough to startle Harry out of his reverie; he scrambled up, rushing with the other students away from the bloating floor. Someone tugged at his arm; he looked up and saw that it was Draco, who had grabbed him and was now dragging him out of the potions lab.

'BOOM'

That didn't go at all how it was planned.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hagrid's bulky frame towered over the students as Draco's silver eyes watched the half-giant wearily. He didn't want to be here or anywhere near this atrocity and whatever monster he has kept in the paddock. Knowing the half-giant it would probably be something with a lot of teeth and 'wriggly'.

The dominant Origo sighed and glanced at his mate; Harry was only standing a few meters away with Hermione and Ron close by his side. He didn't think however that even this lesson would turn out well, not with how everything had gone so far. _Almost_ killing the werewolf (no matter how much Harry tried to reassure him, he still wished to have killed him), blowing up Snape's classroom, and now being here with the possibility of being surrounded by more threats.

His mind was working on overdrive; with every sound he heard, every excited murmur from the other students, chirping birds, or rustling leaves he would twitch in agitation. Everything posed a danger for him, this was a bad idea. Being out here with a pregnant mate was the _worst_ idea, he should have fought harder with Harry about taking this stupid subject. Made him understand how badly being out here, in the open, was affecting his instincts.

"Al'ight then class, I've got somethin' special for yer all today!" Hagrid's voice boomed, shushing all the students. Everyone was focused at the half-giant now, hanging onto every word he said.

"I though' that it would be a good idea for yer first day to tackle somethin' easy."

Draco couldn't help but tense up, although he couldn't scent or feel anything dangerous, from past experiences with this nutcase he couldn't help but feel worried. And Harry was so close to the front. Stupid boy, didn't he realize how dangerous this could be? Draco wanted to do nothing more than move towards the front and force Harry behind himself, but he restrained himself.

Acting like that would only draw even more attention.

"So ar'ya all ready?" Hagrid asked.

No he wasn't ready, not even a slight bit.

Hagrid's large hand came to rest on the paddock door; he unlatched the flimsy lock and slowly pried it open with a creak. Draco watched it all happen in slow motion, a clump of trepidation growing in his throat.

He did not want to know what was inside.

But his mental pleading wasn't heard and the door swung wide open; Draco tensed up, closed his eyes and waited…

"Pip?"

"AWWW!"

'Aww?' No terror-filled screaming? No screeches, or growls, just an 'aww'? If he hadn't been confused before, he was now.

Hesitantly Draco opened his mercury eyes, expecting to see some sort of carnage, but instead he was met by the oddest sight ever.

That 'pip' sound came from a little fluff ball about the size of Draco's palm, light brown in colour and, with as far as he could tell, no eyes. Although they could just have been hidden under all that fur, and no recognizable mouth, then again it must have made that 'pip' sound somehow. The fluff ball looked as if it was sniffing around on the grass, hesitantly squirming out of the open gate. Others soon came after it, furry creatures in different colours, sniffing the air to attain their surroundings.

"Meet the Pygme Pipton, the Serbian cousin of ya' well known Puffskein," came Hagrid's bemused voice.

The girls were already in love with the furballs, but Draco was still weary; as cute as these 'Piption' things looked there had to be something dangerous about them, but no, so far they were just harmless puff balls. He watched as the little brown one made its way to Harry, curiously sniffing at his feet. A wide grin spread on Harry's face; his green eyes literally lit up as he bent down to pick up the creature.

"Ah very good 'Arry, you've got the trust of that little 'un, means that you'll hav' to take care of it with yer partner."

"Take care of it with a partner, what you mean?" Harry asked looking confused, so did everyone else.

"I'm settin' you all an assignment, an' that will be to adopt one of the 'Pygmy Piptons' and take care of 'em with an assigned partner. You'll have to find out what the critters like to eat, play with 'em, an' simply give 'em a nice home!"

Well this was different, they were actually going to be learning how to take care of a creature… without the possibility of getting mauled. Although Hagrid did say 'assigned' partners, so there was still a chance of things going belly up. Hopefully he would be with Draco… wow that would be one thing he would have never said before.

"Yer partners have already been chosen," came Hagrid's cheerful voice as he pulled out a piece of parchment paper, and started reading out names.

"'Mione an' Ron, Seamus an' Midgen, Sally an' Katie…" the list of names continued, and pairs went off collecting little Pygmy Piptons of their own, and then finally Harry's name was called.

"Harry an' Draco, now I want you's two to behave and do this properly. It will go down in your final grade!"

"Of all the damn things, I'm stuck with Potter…" Draco muttered as he walked towards Harry. If the dark-haired teen didn't know this was an act he would have been hurt.

"That's all fo'today, next time I sees ya'll you'll have to hav' named an' taken good care of them."

The students nodded, already falling in love with their fluff balls. Draco just sneered with disgust at the display. "C'mon Potter, we got research to do."

Harry sighed and followed.

* * *

_It's like one of those 'How to take care of a Baby' projects that some schools set up…although that's were I got the general idea from. Hope you all enjoyed that, and sorry again for the long wait. (please do remember to read the A/N at the top for more info. Thank you!)_


	16. To understand hormones

_Oh dear, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been trying to finish one of other fics but it is taking a lot longer then I expected. For a while I wondered what was going on with this fic it was starting to move away from the 'slight' plot that I had planned out and now I'm trying to drag it back to how it was originally in my head. Because as sappy as this is fic is, it has angst, disorder and other stuff like that._

_Hope you all enjoy this! _

_Beta read by Laine12777!_

* * *

Chapter 14: To understand hormones

Snape stared almost tiredly at his now clean room; those stupid kids messing up his lab with their clumsiness, it had taken him forever to straighten the room up. He didn't know why he still worked here; Severus couldn't stand children in the first place. With a tired sigh he locked the door behind him and made a bee-line to his room, a glass of strong scotch sounded good right now. With a wave of his wand the grate of his fireplace came to light, filling the dark room with a pleasant, warm glow.

First he went over to the drinks cabinet and took out an old bottle of scotch; he pulled out the stopper and took a whiff of that strong scent. Ah, it was a good age. He then grabbed a cut glass, and opened a cooler box where ice was stored magically. Snape then sat down on his overstuffed arm chair, loving how the weight was literally lifted off his bones. Then that pleasant feeling filled him again…

As if all dread, and feeling of… well, impending doom was completely wiped away. Ever since…

"Severus," came a voice, jumping the potions master out of his calm.

He stared down at the fireplace and saw Lucius' head floating amongst the flames. The blonde-haired man looked better than he had in a long time, the stern creases along his brow had faded away. He guessed that the headaches that plagued the man had disappeared, he looked less stressed and more relaxed than he had in a long time. The blonde was even smiling!

"You look good, Lucius," he replied and sat up in his chair.

"I feel better, but we've got a possible problem…" Lucius said, the smile slowly dropping.

Severus frowned; he could already tell that he wasn't going to like this at all. "What happened?"

"More and more followers are starting to notice the fading mark, questions are starting to be asked," he answered.

"Did anyone-"

"Not yet, they are still too afraid to actually try and see him without permission, but there is some unrest. People are starting to get edgy…"

Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair again; he had been enjoying the quiet so far, so hearing this was raising his stress level again. Then again he guessed that the curiosity couldn't be helped; he also wanted to know what was going on, but for now he was going to savor the peace while it lasted.

"What about Bellatrix?" he asked, surprised at how quiet the mad woman was. She was one of the few followers who would 'visit' the Dark Lord without his invitation.

"She's been sitting in front of his door just staring at it like a ghost, not a peep from her…"

More disconcerting news, the potions master thought as he rubbed his forehead. Silence could be taken both ways, and told him absolutely nothing about their situation. Merlin, he could really use some of that scotch now.

"Contact me if there are any changes, I'll try and investigate things from here."

Lucius nodded and disappeared with a whirl of flames.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The librarian gave Harry a pinched look when she saw the little furball cuddled up in Harry's arm. Draco didn't brother with it, he didn't care what that scrawny witch watched, she could suck on a sour pop for all he cared. Right now he simply wanted to get this stupid research done and go for lunch, he was absolutely starving. Finding the book he needed however wasn't as easy to find, there were enough things about Puffskein's, but nothing at all about these damn Pygmy Pipton.

"I guess we'll just have to use this one then," he said to Harry, taking out the book about _'Essential care of Puffskein's and other handbag pets.'_ Great, they were researching 'handbag pets', really dignified.

He led the way to a secluded spot at the back and sat down to get some reading done, while Harry entertained himself with the furball. He stroked and cooed at the little thing, running his fingers through the thick silky fur. After getting bored with the book Draco just watched the dark-haired teen; that Pipton was really helping to ease some of the anxiety that his mate had been slowly building up on. Draco wasn't ignorant of the lingering fear that seemed to be rooted at the back of Harry's mind; he felt the same after all.

And if that damn fluff ball would help to keep Harry calm he was all for it.

"I can't find much in any of these books, just that we should probably be careful with what we feed him. Chocolates and other sweets are forbidden, it would make them hyper and sick."

"How do you know it's a he? Could be a girl, you know," Harry exclaimed.

"Well technically those things are genderless, they divide asexually when things are optimal, or something like that…" he said, reading from the book.

"Genderless? Oh, that will make choosing a name even more difficult," Harry sighed.

"How about something simple like Bartholomew, Chalmers, or Crispin?" Draco suggested thoughtfully, and quite seriously as well.

"…How are any of those names simple?" Harry replied in disbelief.

The blonde huffed indignantly and leaned back in his chair "What are your suggestions then?" he asked.

Harry looked down at the small creature in his hands; it was sniffing at his thumb and fingers. "Hmm, how about Ballofur?" he asked.

"'Ballofur'? As in 'Ball-of-fur'? Wow, you really put a lot of thought into that, haven't you?" came his sarcastic tone.

"Okay, what about 'Oreo' then?"

"What's an _O-r-e-o_?" he asked, lengthening the syllables, as if saying the word slower could make it more understandable.

"Oh, they are these cookie things back in the muggle world."

"You want to name him after a biscuit?" Draco asked with an odd tone in his voice.

"Not a biscuit, it's a cookie, and they taste delicious!" he replied with a sullen pout.

"Aha…" Draco wasn't sure if he should find that statement crazy or cute; he settled for cute instead. If his mate was crazy it would make him mad as well… Then again watching the other teen coo over a chocolate puffball really made him want to re-think.

Suddenly he heard a loud rumbling sound; to be exact, it came from Harry's stomach. The submissive blushed and looked down at his stomach with embarrassment. Draco swished his wand conjuring up the time mid-air; it seemed like they were well into lunchtime, he should have kept a better watch on the time. This wasn't the right way to take care of his mate, his inner Origo roared angrily at his negligence. By Salazar, he has to shut that voice up.

"C'mon, let's get you something to eat before you starve," he said with a small smile.

Harry smiled back, the blush still evident on his pale cheeks; he scooped Oreo into his hand and followed the blonde out of the library. Draco stayed close to Harry as they walked through the empty corridors, brushing the back of his hand against Harry's own. The contact sent tingles down his spine. So he continued with it, enjoying the warmth filling him… not that he would admit that. Harry's blush grew to new heights, for some reason he felt like he was being led out on a date by his 'boyfriend'.

As if!

Their peaceful moment was however completely destroyed by a shrill voice calling out Draco's moment.

"DRAKYPOO!"

The two Origo froze in their spot. Draco and Harry took a few steps apart and the blonde turned around, glaring at the dark-haired screaming girl that was running towards them. Pansy looked absolutely furious, her pale cheeks burning with her, and her usually neat black hair frayed and tangled, eyes red and puffy as is she had been crying. She didn't even take notice of Harry as she pushed him aside and bullied her way towards Draco, ignoring the low growl he emitted.

"Drakypoo, you have been hiding from me haven't you? We need to have a serious talk, my _dear_," she said with a sickeningly fake sweet voice.

The blonde sighed. "About what, Pansy?" he replied with a bored tone.

"Why did your mother cancel our engagement?"

_Engagement?_ This was the first time Harry had heard about it. Harry bit his bottom lip, staring at the two teens; he felt the anxiety growing in his stomach. It didn't feel right for him to stand there intruding upon a private moment. He simply didn't feel right standing there. So while Pansy kept on rambling on, he snuggled Oreo to his chest and ran back to his room.

Draco didn't see Harry leaving but he felt the tug at his navel telling him of Harry's departure. He gasped at the painful pull, looking around Pansy to see where Harry had run off to, but she was blocking his view. Jabbering on and on about the engagement and how unfair it was that his mother had cancelled it, and how he should talk to his mother and convince her to change her mind. As if he would.

"Pansy, get this through your thick skull! I never wanted to marry you in the first place!" he shouted back, finally cutting off her rambling.

"And anyway we weren't even properly engaged, and you know that. Instead you let that stupid idea get to your head. Did you honestly think I was ever going to marry you?" he shouted so fiercely that Pansy had to take a step back. She had never seen Draco so angry.

"It's not like I didn't know all about the lies you spread, me having sex with you? The supposed summer house in France I bought for you? AND the biggest one of the lot, that you were even possibly pregnant! Do you know how hard I had to work to get rid of those rumours? But no, your bloody mouth couldn't stop yapping cartfuls of dragon dung at anyone that would listen," he gave the snide remark.

"As if _I, _Draco Malfoy, would ever marry you, you aren't even pure anymore. Oh don't give me that look Pansy, I know all about the people you've been fucking, and you think I would even touch you," he spat with a sneer.

Draco gave an angry huff and ran in the direction Harry went off to, leaving a stunned Pansy behind.

He found his little mate curled up in his bed with Oreo snuggled beside him; he didn't have to consult his inner Origo that Harry was upset. Hesitantly he walked up to the dark-haired teen; when Harry didn't say anything he sat down beside Harry on the bed, leaning back against the headboard.

"It wasn't a real engagement you know…" he said after a while.

"I don't care!" Harry replied childishly.

"My mother planned it with Pansy's mother when I was younger, she used to come over almost every day and we'd play 'house'. I hated it, every moment was torture, but being the well-behaved boy I was I went along with it. Mother of course thought that we were a perfect match," he tried to explain, but Harry still didn't turn around to face him.

"There was never a formal engagement; it was just a suggestion between both parties, nothing ever set out in stone. Pansy was just deluding herself-"

Harry suddenly spoke up. "Would you have married her if…" he stopped.

"…If what?"

"If-if 'this' hadn't happened?" he asked, motioning at himself.

"No, to be honest I was finally going to put her in her place this year if she continued with her ways…"

"But… what would you have done if this hadn't happened?" Harry asked.

"Hmm, I was going to go into law, study abroad…" Draco continued thoughtfully.

"Marry?" Harry asked again.

"Maybe… but not 'til much later. I always wanted to establish myself without my parents' support, make something out of myself before possibly settling down. To be honest marriage never really came to the forefront of my mind…"

Again they were both consumed by silence; the bed creaked, and Draco turned to see that Harry had turned to look straight him. His arms covered around the slight bulge of his stomach. But what Draco was taken aback were those teared-up green jewels.

"Harry?" Draco asked, both surprised and slightly afraid.

"I just realized that you had a life outside of this, and I ended up ruining it all for you," he replied with a quiver in his voice.

It was true, all this time Harry had been whining about himself and all the problems he was going through that he had completely forgotten that Draco also had a life outside of their 'school life'. That there was possibly more to the insufferable ferret than he first thought. Draco could be sweet in his own way; he was patient, and supportive in his own sarcastic way. Draco was a block of ice on the outside, but gooey marshmallow on the inside; it was an odd combination, one that Harry couldn't completely disagree on.

Draco panicked, not really understanding why Harry was acting this way, but he could guess that it had something more to do with this whole engagement thing. He was even more surprised when his crying mate suddenly jumped up straight in bed and straddled him, winding his arms around Draco's neck and planting a sloppy kiss upon his own lips.

The blonde didn't know what to do, but he just went with it, leaning into Harry's searing kiss, maneuvering his own arms around his submissive's back and pulling him close. Deepening the kiss, licking along the dark-haired teen's bottom lip, slipping his tongue between them and into the moist cavern. He was being careful; if he went too fast he would most likely scare his little mate, so he timed himself, rubbing Harry's back reassuringly when he shuddered. Harry leaned against the blonde's hard body; his body felt like it was on fire, as if someone had set off some fireworks in his mind. He was seeing stars!

The moment was however broken by the need for air; Harry just gazed deeply into the blonde's lustful mercury eyes. They were both breathing heavily, taken in completely by a single kiss. Draco cupped his face, grazing his thumb across Harry's rosy cheeks; he was leaning in again to kiss but stopped when Harry's eyes widened and his skin paled.

"Harry?" Draco asked, seeing the fear in his mate.

The other pushed him back, and scrambled away from him and stumbled straight towards the bathroom. The door banged closed behind him and the sound of retching soon followed. Draco winced at the sound and with a weary sigh (and deflating erection) he went after his mate, slowly opening the bathroom door and peeking inside at Harry's sick form.

"I'm guessing your morning sickness still hadn't finished…" Draco commented.

"Urgh~" came the groaned reply.

Draco walked towards Harry, who was clinging onto the ceramic bowl, and picked up a washcloth, putting it under the tap so that it was soaked with water. He squeezed the excess moisture and leaned down to help the submissive. Tilting his head up to wipe his face with the damp cloth, he then helped him up into a standing position, letting the smaller lean against his sturdy frame.

"You okay?"

Harry nodded and with some shaky steps he went to his bedroom again to lie down. He sighed out in relief as he felt the mattress sink around him, only barely noticing Draco's fading footsteps. He heard some mumbling words but felt too tired to really listen. There were some loud popping sounds, some more mumbling, and then the scent of succulent food reached his nostrils. With the need of food being more overpowering than the need for sleep he pried his eyelids open and saw the dominant Origo standing in the doorway, with a tray laden with food.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Very," Harry replied with a smile.

He sat up in bed and allowed Draco to put the tray across his knees. "So…?" he instigated.

"What?"

"What was that kiss all about?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Harry blushed and stuttered, poking at his mash. "I-I-well- It just seemed like the right thing to do," he couldn't explain it; all that he wanted to do was kiss the blonde. The need to feel, to be reassured, to be touched… he'd needed that.

That's it, Harry was sure he had gone mad; there was no other way to explain it.

Draco just smirked, enjoying how the smaller male squirmed in bed; it was probably those hormones getting to him. Would explain the sudden mood changes, but he could honestly say that the last one was probably amongst one of the better ones, excluding the throwing-up bit of course.

"I think it may be better if you stayed and rested for a while, today has been enough excitement for you," Draco suggested.

"I'd like that, but don't we have another lesson after lunch?"

"It's only Arithmancy, the room is close enough so our bond won't be stretched. This way I can take notes for both of us so you won't fall behind," Draco answered.

Really, he should have known that this wouldn't work out well. Harry was pregnant, and that child was draining the teen of his magical energy, making him weak and tired. Excitement would have to be kept to a minimum, but being at Hogwarts and knowing Harry's reputation he guessed that any form of 'excitement' could be kept away. Surprisingly enough the little puffball hadn't woken up from its slumber at all, after all that.

After making sure that Harry had finished everything and settled down, Draco gave one last wistful smile and was about to leave the room to get his things when Harry called out for him again.

"Draco…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you get me some spaghetti with, with mayonnaise, and strawberry syrup?"

Okay, that part of the 'hormones' he didn't like so much.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The journey had been hard and strenuous. Travelling through the harsh environment of the Scottish highlands and marshland, without rest and very little food. His limbs ached and throbbed, but he was close, he had almost reached the school. Hogwarts was only a few miles away. Then he would be able to see his Harry again.

It took him this long since he had heard the news of his release, finally he wasn't a wanted criminal anymore. Meaning he could finally come out in the open again; oh how he had missed it. Being out of that dank cave and seeing the wonderful blue sky. Yes, it might have been a bit chilly, but it would be every warm soon once he entered those high castle walls.

"Caw?"

"Hush Buckbeak, we're almost there, just a bit further," he replied at the cawing Hippogriff, its powerful wings aching to stretch. To finally fly and be free.

Sirius Black was coming to Hogwarts.

* * *

_Review and join the dark side, we have Harry dressed up as the sexy elf and Draco as Santa!_


	17. Permission from an old dog

_And here it is the long awaited next chapter a small holiday treat really and it has to be after a years absence on my part! I'm starting to get back into writing, its just taking a while to start updating all my fics and find time between all my projects. I hope you all enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter 15: Permission from an old dog

Harry grumbled in his sleep, his stomach already starting to grumble with hunger again. He found his wand to cast the time, only to find out that he had only gotten about an hour's sleep. Draco would be gone for at least another two hours. Arithmancy, a tediously long lesson… glad he wasn't going through it right now.

It wasn't even time for dinner yet, and he didn't want to risk going to the kitchen again like last time. He didn't have enough magic either to summon a house elf. The Uxor frowned thoughtfully, his stomach singing him a hungry song. He placed his hand on a slight bulge, not even noticeable through his robes, but he could still feel the pulse of its unborn life. His child had grown so much in a short time, and he continued to rub his stomach in wonderment until it started making its hunger clear.

"Wait, Moony should be free now, he always has snacks in his office…" the room would also be close to Draco's lesson, so he wouldn't have to stretch their bond.

He checked the bed and noticed Oreo was awake as well, sniffing the now cold spot on his bed. He ran his fingers through the silky chocolate-brown soft fur of his Pygmy Pipton. The creature looked at him, sniffing his fingers before cuddling up to them like a cat. Harry smiled and picked Oreo up, placing the small creature on his shoulder. He pocketed his wand and exited his private chambers, making his way slowly to Remus' office. He was surprised that no one seemed to be around patrolling the hallways; there was usually at least one teacher or the prefects patrolling the area.

Harry tried to not think about it too much, his stomach was complaining from the lack of food and needed something to eat now. So when he reached Remus' door he knocked on it eagerly, shuffling from foot to foot until the door finally opened, revealing a surprised Lupin.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked opening the door wider.

Harry's grumbling stomach was Remus' answer, and the werewolf couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the embarrassed teen. He opened his door wider to let the young Origo in. "C'mon in, should have something around, what do you think about a slice of chocolate cake?"

"Well, if you insist," he replied stepping inside the wolf's chambers, trying to act nonchalant.

"What a cheek," Remus said and led Harry towards the lounge, telling him to sit down so that he could go get the cake.

Remus' room always had this homely feel to it; it was warmly decorated in autumn colours, brown and reds with plush comforts and a roaring fire. Harry sat down on the overstuffed armchair, his back simply sinking into the upholstery with a big sigh. Recently with the pregnancy finding the right place to sit had become a huge part of his day. If he couldn't find a comfortable position or a chair there would be hell to pay on his body later. Most of the time he had to get Draco to put a discreet 'cushion' charm on the hard benches and chairs just so that he could sit down comfortably.

The older man soon came back with a plate topped with a big slice of chocolate cake and a large glass of milk. Harry's mouth was literally watering at the sight of all that chocolate goodness. The werewolf chuckled and sat down on the other arm chair, smiling at him nibbling his food. His golden eyes widened in confusion when he noticed something furry on Harry's shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Hm?" he said, a fork still in his mouth. Then he turned to look at little Oreo on his shoulder. "Oh this is Oreo, he's a project from Hargrid's class, me and Draco have to take care of him."

"Oreo, after the cookie? Cute," Remus replied regarding the fuzz ball. "So how are things in general?"

"Eh, you know, being pregnant and all that," he replied, taking another bite.

"Not that great then?"

Harry sighed, straining forward to pick up his glass of milk. "I'm just worried if things are like this now, how bad it's going to get." He dipped his finger in the milk and gave a few droplets to Oreo to lick up, since a Pygmy Pipton wasn't allowed sugar.

"Well there is actually very little information on a mated pair since they usually go into seclusion after mating, so sadly there is very little I can assure you about," Remus replied, sounding sincerely sympathetic.

"Great," he mumbled through his mouthful of cake.

"C'mon, let's talk about other things; how are things with Draco?"

The blush that made its way on Harry's cheeks told him all. "Ah, you're warming up to him then?"

"W-w-what? No!" he spluttered. "Nothing like that."

"By your reaction I'd say you're lying, do tell me all the sordid details."

The blush on his face deepened; he tried to hide behind his glass of milk, not that there was a chance of that happening. "I can't really explain it," murmured Harry, trying to distract himself by playing with his Pygmy Pipton.

"I just keep remember Malfoy as who he was last year, a greasy evil git who loved nothing but to torment me. Now though… he's sweet…"

"Sweet?" Remus couldn't help but exclaim in surprise. In public the blonde still acted like a stuck-up spoilt prince, but he guessed in private he could be the perfect 'boyfriend'.

"Yeah, he's nice, supportive, it just doesn't feel right!" he sounded slightly shrill. "It's like he got kidnapped and replaced by some sort of Doppelganger."

"Is it really that odd?"

Harry looked down at Oreo sitting on his lap, purring happily at his caresses. By now his whole face was red with embarrassment. "It's odd, but it's nice; I've never felt like this about anyone, not Cho or even Ginny. Suddenly there is Draco and everything is different…"

Remus looked thoughtful and slowly leaned forward so that he had all of Harry's attention. "But is it a 'good' type of different?" he asked.

The submissive Origo was silent, he didn't really know what to think. There was still a very small part of him that didn't trust Draco, might even hate him, but then there was a majority of him that went all warm and gooey at the sight of the blonde. Yet he had to wonder how much of this was really him, and not his 'submissive' feelings speaking.

"I should go now… thanks for the cake," he said, putting the empty plate and glass down.

Remus gave him a sad smile, as if he knew about the conflict going on in his mind. He nodded at the teen and then helped him stand up before leading him to the door. "Harry if you need to talk, you know you can always talk to me."

"I know," he said and gave the older man a strong hug.

They said their goodbyes and Harry left to go back to his room before Draco came back worried.

The Uxor walked absentmindedly down the long hallway, his mind still filled with thoughts of Draco and what he felt about the blonde. It was so confusing; there were moments when he thought that Draco was amazing, perfect, a perfect dominant. Even the thought got him all hot. Then there are moments when he remembered what Draco used to be like, and all those happy feelings left him. But that wasn't him right now, Draco wasn't the same tormenting boy he knew, right now he had changed, changed for him.

He felt like he could trust the blonde, that Draco would look after him, another odd thought. He never would have thought that it would have been possible that he could have thought of the other in such a way.

In his musing he didn't notice one particular Weasley following close behind; it was only when his Pipton started making high-pitched squeaks that made him stop and wonder what was getting Oreo all riled up. He tried to calm it down when he sensed that someone was behind him. Harry tensed up and turned around, thinking he was going to get attacked, but relaxed when he noticed it was only Charlie.

"Ah, Charlie, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, trying to keep a noisy Oreo calm.

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "Just walking around, how are you?" he asked.

"Er, just fine. I was just about to go back to my room," he said motioning down the corridor. Harry found himself suddenly feeling really nervous around the redhead.

"Draco not around?" Charlie asked, a smirk forming on his face.

Harry frowned and couldn't help but take a step back. "I'm just going to meet him," he answered, noticing how close Charlie was getting to him. The nervousness that Harry felt grew tenfold and he continued to take steps back until his back hit against the rough brick wall.

Why was Charlie asking him so many questions all of the sudden, he wondered as the redhead loomed over him. Green eyes watched his hand reach out just millimetres away from his face, but not touching him. He watched as the hand slowly moved down and came to a stop right by his stomach and bump that hid his child. Something didn't feel right.

"And the baby?"

Something really didn't feel right, Charlie was acting odd. Almost scary…

"Why do you-?"

"Harry is that you?"

Charlie instantly moved away from Harry and they both turned around to see a ghost.

"Sirius?"

It was him, Sirius Black, his godfather. Looking completely out of place in his nice and clean wizard's suit. What used to be black tangled hair was brushed out and put in a neat ponytail, even his beard was trimmed neat. His skin was still pale and cheeks hollowed from starvation, the clothes were hanging off his frame. But it was him, it was really him.

"Padfoot!" Harry shouted happily and ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug.

"It's good to see you, pup," replied Sirius warmly, hugging Harry right back.

"When did you come back?" he asked.

"Just now, only got the news of my release two days ago and I hurried here as soon as I could. Dumbledore helped me get more presentable ." he said, pulling uncomfortably at his silk vest.

"You should have sent me a letter or any kind of message…"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Sirius replied, running his hand through Harry's unruly locks. Then he turned to look at the Weasley standing there. "Er… was I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, nothing is wrong Mr. Black, I'll be going now," Charlie said quickly and with one last glance at Harry he left.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked looking confused.

"Don't know," Harry replied, being equally bewildered. "Come, we'll talk in my room."

So Harry led Sirius down the corridor back to his own private room, but as they walked along his godfather was wondering why they weren't going in the same direction as the Gryffindor tower. "Where are we going cub, the Gryffindor tower is that way?"

The Uxor couldn't help but blush; he hadn't even told Sirius about everything that had happened to him. Not that he had a chance of telling him. "Ah, I've got my own private room."

"A private room? Why do you need it, did something happen? Is it Voldemort?"

"What? No, no, nothing like that, we'll talk when we get to my room, it's kinda private."

Sirius frowned but let it go for now, but as they went along passing though hallways and upstairs he started getting more and more perplexed. He was sure that he had never been to this part of Hogwarts, it was more elegant and extravagant than the rest of the school. From stoneware around the window archways to the lack of self-portraits and more water colour paintings of scenery. This really wasn't part of the 'normal' Hogwarts. He really hoped he got some answers soon when they finally stopped in front of a portrait of a rainforest waterfall.

Harry gave the password, _"Satus ut panton."_

When they entered the luxury room Sirius started realizing more and more that his godson wasn't living on his own here. But at the same time he didn't think that Harry was living with any of his friends here either, the place was too clean… and Ron was anything but tidy.

"Pup, what's going on here?" Sirius asked, sitting down.

Harry took Oreo off his shoulder and put him next to him so that he could sit down as well. His back was already aching again and he was already hungry, or maybe that was just the nervousness. But he had to tell his godfather. Sirius could tell Harry was edgy so he reached a hand out and clasped it over Harry's own shaky ones.

"You can tell me anything, Harry."

Harry took a deep breath of air to calm himself down. "I came into my inheritance about a month ago…" he started.

"But I'm guessing that it wasn't something you wanted?"

"I'm an Origo…"

Padfoots eyes widened. "Dominant?"

Harry shook his head in negative. "Submissive…" he murmured.

"Oh little prongling," Sirius said sadly and moved closer to the smaller teen to pull him into a reassuring hug.

Sirius came from a long line of pureblood wizards, he knew all about Origos; there had even been a few relatives in the past who had the active gene, both dominant and submissive. He knew from reading journals how difficult it had been for them, ad after all the things his little prongling went through adding being a pregnant Origo to his already screwed up life probably pushed him to the edge.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm okay," he mumbled against Sirius' shirt.

"…So are you really pregnant?" his godfather asked worriedly, not really knowing how to broach the subject.

Harry chuckled and tried to bury himself deeper into the older man's chest. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"Really, can I see?" he asked, not being able to hide the excitement in his voice.

Harry blushed with embarrassment and slowly unwound himself from the hug to lift his shirt to show the slight bump of his abdomen. He watched how Sirius' grey eyes lit up in amazement; slowly he reached out his hand but stopped from actually touching him.

"Can I?"

Harry nodded, and Padfoot put his hand on the teen's stomach and felt the slight bump; a smile grew on his face. For a moment they remained silent, simply sitting there and enjoying the moment. To Sirius, who always felt like a father to Harry, he was proud of his prongling being so strong at this moment. But then he frowned as a thought entered his mind.

"Who is your mate? I thought the Maritus didn't leave their mates alone for long."

"Er…" he said, getting nervous again. "The thing is, my mate-"

Just then the portrait door opened quickly and a familiar blonde rushed in. "Harry are you okay, your emotions have been all over the place."

"Malfoy?" Sirius shouted, standing up from his seat.

"Sirius Black!" Draco shouted, instantly the blonde transformed seeing nothing but a threat. He quickly jumped forward, grabbing his mate around his stomach and pushed him behind himself for protection. He growled angrily, snapping at the older man in warning as he tried to back himself and his mate away to a safer distance.

When the older man raised his wand, the dominant took it as a further threat and spread his wings in an intimidating display. When it looked like the other man still wasn't backing down Draco started feeling more angry and agitated. It wasn't like he was going to give in first with a pregnant mate to protect.

Harry felt the anger coming off his mate; he didn't know what brought this on, but he knew he had to calm Draco down before he killed his godfather. He slinked under the dominant's reaching hands and stood in front of him, acting as a wall. This was a complete de ja vu, would it be like this every time Draco met someone in his family?

"Sirius, put your wand down."

"What?"

"Put it down or I can't stop him!" Harry shouted.

Sirius reluctantly did so, watching with fear and mild admiration as Harry started taking charge. Slowly he went towards his angry mate, reaching his hand out to slowly stroke Draco's blonde hair. Purring lightly in reassurance that there was no danger, that he was safe, that everything was okay.

"Murderer…" he snarled, his silver pools never leaving the older man.

"No, no, he's safe… he's good," Harry replied moving closer, nuzzling his face against Draco's like a cat.

Slowly he pushed Draco down against the wall and sat down on his lap to keep his mate from standing up again to attack his godfather. Sirius simply watched in amazement at how the teen handled the dominant Origo. Nuzzling against him, petting his head and making little keening noises that were all meant to comfort him. Harry kept on comforting his mate until he was sure that he wouldn't lash out again, but it did look like he wouldn't be allowed to stand up any time soon with the grip Draco had on him.

So he slowly turned around to regard his shaking godfather. "Er Sirius, this is my mate… Draco Malfoy."

Sirius continued to gape. "Charmed," he greeted.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Getting Draco to calm down took a while, by the end he and Harry had to sit at the opposite end of the couch while Sirius occupied the armchair at a safe distance away from them. The table between them acted as a barrier and was filled with a selection of sandwiches and juice to drink. Harry started nibbling on a cucumber and tuna sandwich, trying to ignore the awkwardness hanging in the air.

Draco and Sirius were glaring at each other angrily, trying to figure the other out while Harry stood in the middle.

"So… you've been exonerated?" Draco asked, his silver eyes still shining with distrust.

"Yes, and you're Harry's mate?" Draco nodded and rolled his eyes in reply.

The silence that hung over them once again was overbearing, which only made Harry more skittish. He tried to distract himself by feeding Oreo a few sandwich pieces; the situation was really getting out of hand. But how was he meant to diffuse the situation? Both his godfather and Draco were way too protective of him, and he didn't think either would be too willing to make peace. Too much family history also to take into consideration, Malfoy's never liked the Black family and vice-versa. Draco was especially sensitive because he hadn't even known about Sirius' release.

Harry really didn't know how this situation could get any worse , but all this animosity was starting to leave him drained. All this stress was too much.

"You want to go to bed?" Draco whispered into his ear.

Not want to draw any more attention to himself he simply nodded. So Draco helped him up, and making sure that Oreo was with him, he was surprised to be led to the blonde's room without even to be asked. The older man watched him scrupulously, almost as if he was waiting to see if Draco would mess up in any way. That's when Harry realized that his godfather didn't have a place to sleep; he didn't want him to sleep on the couch.

"Sirius, you can stay in my room if you want."

Sirius frowned. "Your room? Then whose room are you going into now?"

"…Mine," Draco replied and ushered the raven inside and closing the door to let Harry have some privacy.

Now it was just Sirius and Draco on their own, and the tension was almost to the point of boiling. The older man and the Origo simply stared each other down, each trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Sirius was more worried about what the blonde would do to his godson; so far his instincts seem to be influencing him enough to take care of his 'mate', if that display on the couch was anything to go by. He couldn't help but wonder if those emotions would turn real, or even last.

So before Draco could escape also into his room Sirius stopped him.

"Do you care for him?" he asked, his grey gaze unwavering.

The blonde was silent, his stance frozen was by the door. He thought; for years he had been literally 'engineered' to 'hate' Potter, that he was a spoiled child who was worshiped and praised by the public and the teachers. Dumbledore's pet.

But now knowing him for a month, the real Harry Potter, he saw him in a different light. A bright young man that simply got a raw deal. Yeah, he was starting to care about Harry, he cared about him a lot. Would it be love yet was still a big question, but he was certainly getting there. So he regarded the waiting older man with a rare smile, that even took Sirius by surprise.

"I do," he said and went to join a sleeping Harry.

* * *

_Check out HenshuFangirl on devinatart who did some fanart for Origo: http: / / rakasha3. deviantart. com / # / d4iu66f (take out the spaces)_

_Well what do you guys think? Was it worth the long wait! (probably not, this chapter ended up being more of recap of what happened in all of the other chapters…)_

_Review and join the dark side we have Remus baking Christmas cookies!_


	18. Checkups and outings part 1

_Here is the newest chapter! I know I've taken a long time, but to make up for it I have but up a some wonderful smex for you all! I'm already writing up the second part, and hopefully will have that up very soon! I thank you all for your continued support, and I'm glad that people still enjoy this fic. Your reviews are wonderful!_

_Beta read by the wonderful Kuro Mitsu!_

* * *

Chapter 16: Check-ups and outings part 1

Draco could smell it on him, on his mate, over his skin, his hair, his stomach, the scent of the other dominant sticking all over him. Draco growled lowly, that Weasley had been around him leaving his scent like a message. Especially the one on his stomach, that imprint was more of a threat.

Slowly he snaked his hands under the sheet until it was just hovering over Harry's stomach. He hesitated a bit before pressing down on his warm skin, mercury eyes widening when he felt the slight curve of the abdomen. He hadn't felt it before, not even seen before until now. He scooted closer in bed, nudging closer to his mate so that he could scent him, his actual scent not that Weasley stink that covered him.

His body seemed to literally vibrate with the way he was purring, his protective instincts simply telling him to wrap himself around the smaller and stay like that forever. It was stupid really, him being so emotional over Harry Potter of all people. By now this went beyond his simple instincts to protect his mate, he actually cared for Harry, maybe even loved him, and he was okay with that. He could deal with that part of his emotions. There were bigger problems to take care of.

He needed to get Harry out of here; the school wouldn't be safe forever. Hogwarts never was, not with Harry Potter around.

So Draco was always on high alert, with another Maritus so close, Death Eater's spies, and that damn werewolf who could lose control at any moment. There were simply too many things that frayed at the blonde's nerves. Not that Harry seemed to understand; you would think that after a person went through so many perils they still wouldn't be so naïve about the dangers that surround them. Seems like Harry was.

He had been planning it for a while, an escape route. At the first sign of oncoming danger they would be out of here. Even if Harry wanted to go or not.

There were just too many people around for him to put his guard down.

By morning time he was once again reassured that Harry was covered in his scent; slowly he got up and went to the bathroom to shower and change before going to the lounge to order breakfast. Sirius was already up, reading one of the Origo guide books that Harry had abandoned, freshly brewed coffee in hand. The older man looked up when he heard the blonde enter.

"Good morning, Draco," at first the blonde was taken aback by the casual manner, but he decided to simply go with it. Why spoil the good mood.

"Morning, Sirius," he replied before calling a house-elf to order breakfast. The usual high protein diet for Harry, and some toast with scrambled eggs for him.

He knew that Sirius was watching him over his book, tracking his movements, waiting for the moment he did something wrong. Draco didn't know why, it must be one of those 'fatherly' instincts that he possessed; not as if Harry was a blushing virgin anymore. He made sure of that. He heard a cough, and he quickly wiped away the leery smile that had formed on his face.

"So what are your plans today?"

"Well it is the weekend, we have an appointment with a healer for the first check up, then there is school that we still need to finish up, Harry will probably need lots of help-"

"Homework? You're going to force Harry to do homework and waste away the weekend like that?" Sirius interjected haughtily. Boys should be having fun, not be tucked away in stuffy rooms with books!

Draco frowned, what was wrong with finishing assignments? They would have plenty of time for other things afterwards. Although thinking about it they never really did anything in their free time. Harry was either sick, or tired, and he didn't want to leave his mate alone. "Okay, what ideas do you have then?"

"It's the weekend," Sirius said, as if he were having to speak to an idiot. "Go to Hogsmeade, better than being stuck inside on such a nice day."

The young Origo looked out of the window and was surprised to see how sunny it was. Usually at this time of year it would be cold and raining. "Hmm, I don't know…" Draco murmured thoughtfully.

"I think it's a great idea!" came Harry's excited voice.

They turned to look in the direction of Harry's room and found the sleepy Uxor standing giddily in his rumpled pyjamas. Hair even messier than usual and green eyes twinkling with excitement. On his shoulder was the fluffball Oreo, yawning sleepily.

"Really?" Draco asked, getting less and less sure about this outing.

"Of course, I'm always stuck inside the school. Going to the village once in a while won't be a problem."

Draco just wanted to scream, but he didn't. It was obvious that Harry really had no sense of self-preservation, or maybe it was just those damn hormones of his. The blonde had difficulty enough trying to keep himself in check in school surrounded by hundreds of potential enemies. How was he meant to do that when being surrounded by thousands?

Then again as Maritus that was his job…

Still as he looked over at his mate, and his genuine happy expression, Draco knew that he couldn't deny him. So he agreed.

After breakfast Harry got himself ready and changed into some casual clothes, his hand-me-down jeans from Dudley fitting a lot better around his larger stomach. Draco glanced at those ratty clothes with slight disgust; maybe they could also take this opportunity to by his mate some new clothes. One would think with such a fortune under his belt he could buy himself new clothes.

They went up to the infirmary, where the headmaster had brought in a specialist healer from somewhere. This would be the first time meeting her, but Dumbledore had assured them that she was a professional and could be trusted. Draco and Harry didn't really think they needed one, they could both feel the magical pulse of their child that reassured them that everything was fine. Still, Draco guessed there was no point in arguing with them, it wasn't like it would stop any of them from meddling in their business.

They reached the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore were already waiting for them with who he guessed was the healer. She was a tall woman with wizened grey hair that stuck out from under her cap, a pair of golden half-moon spectacles resting on her hook-like nose. Her eyes were chocolate brown in colour, and even though her face was gaunt and stern, her eyes shone warmly. She wore a creamy white robe over a dark blue dress that reached down to the floor.

"Good morning you three, hope you all had a pleasant night," Dumbledore asked. Implying towards Sirius' sudden appearance.

Draco grumbled but didn't say anything. The old wizard chuckled at the blonde's expression before he introduced the Healer. "This is Healer Grindon, she's an expert on magical creature pregnancy and the best one to help you along the process."

The healer came towards them, giving a slight nod towards them in greeting. The blonde was skeptical, which the healer seemed to recognize.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, even if there hasn't been an Origo pregnancy in over a century there're still many male submissives from other creature inheritances such as the Veela, and I have studied-up extensively on previous Origo pregnancies. So I can reassure that that your mate and child will be in no better hands," she said.

"Credentials?" as if he was going to take her word for it.

"Draco!" Harry hissed, elbowing the other.

But healer Grindon took it all in her stride; she reached into her bag and took out a folder and handed it to Draco. Obviously used to being questioned like this. Draco took it off her and silently looked over her papers while Harry occupied himself by playing with Oreo.

"Satisfied, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked.

"Hmm," he murmured back, but said nothing else.

"Alright then, Mr. Potter, could you please lay down on the bed and lift your shirt please."

Harry hesitated at first, he didn't particularly like showing his stomach to people, especially a stranger. Draco put his hand on the raven's shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. Harry gave him a light smile, before handing Oreo to the blonde so that the little creature wouldn't be jostled off him. He laid himself down on his back on the soft mattress and lifted his shirt slightly to reveal the bulge of his stomach. At times Harry was still fascinated by the sight of it, the implication of what was growing underneath. He was still terrified, but not because of the actual pregnancy, but how the baby was going to come out.

"Do not worry Mr. Potter, everyone's first can be daunting," came the healer's voice as she took out her wand.

First? Would there be more?

The he remembered one of the few passages of the guide books that he did read told him that Origo mate for life, and there could possibly be these once a year heats that could last up to a week. During this time, they wouldn't be able to help themselves and rut insatiably like animals. Harry couldn't help but blush, not believing that he had forgotten about all that. Feeling eyes on him, Harry looked up to meet Draco's heated gaze, and the way he was looking at him told him that Draco knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Oh god, he was smirking again!

"Well the foetus is fine," came the healer's voice, startling him out of his thoughts. Harry didn't even realize that while he was consumed by his own thoughts.

"It's growing well and is starting to develop its own magical core, but I would recommend that you keep yourself calm. You're heartbeat rose quiet high while I was examining you Mr. Potter."

Harry felt his face heat up again.

"From what I understand you are already on a high protein diet, which is good since you're finally reaching your optional weight. I would also advise that you eat plenty of fruit, but stay away from nuts."

"And his cravings?" Draco injected. The blonde had been worried about the odd foods Harry snacked on.

"It's best that Mr. Potter follow his cravings, all within boundaries of course," she said with a smile. "I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins and a couple of potions that you'll have to take every morning before class. Those should give you more energy," she instructed while writing on a pad.

"I'm sure that Professor Snape can help in making them," Dumbledore added.

At the comment the healer frowned. "Headmaster I'm not sure that such important potions should be made by a school professor."

"I trust professor Snape to make the potion, he's a professional, and not just a simple school teacher," Draco said in a haughty tone.

Something about the almost indifferent and self-important way the blonde was acting reminded Harry of the older Malfoy. The same arrogant attitude and cold indifference that made the submissive grimace. He would have to talk to Draco about that.

The blonde, already feeling the negative vibes coming off his mate, decided to hurry things along. "I think we're done here, right?" he asked.

The healer nodded. "Yes, that will be all, just remember to get plenty of rest M. Potter," she said while Harry straightened himself out.

"Yes I will, thank you," Harry replied with a smiled. They left the infirmary, when Sirius said that he was going to go visit Remus, leaving Harry and Draco to go back on their own.

"So what's wrong now?" Draco asked, letting the portrait door close behind them.

"'What was wrong with me?" Harry parroted in disbelief. "What was with you, acting like that in front of the healer?"

"Like what?" Draco asked, sitting down on the couch.

"You were so rude towards the healer, she was only trying to help us out and you were a complete twat towards the poor woman!"

"Harry she's used to that kind of treatment, she's a healer that works with exclusive clientele. And is it wrong for me to make sure that the person taking care of my family has the best credentials?"

For a while the Uxor was quiet, he couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up again. "Did you just say 'family'?"

"Well yes," Draco replied sincerely. "What did you think 'this' was, don't you see it in the same way?"

Something warm fluttered in Harry's stomach as he gazed over at his blonde-haired mate. 'Family', the concept had eluded him, but that's what he had now, with a person he guessed he can call a 'boyfriend' and a baby on the way. It might have not gone all exactly to plan, there might have been no dating or anything along those lines to speak off. It had moved to quickly!

At the same time it was more than he could ever expect, this was the first time that Draco had actually even brought up about them being a family, before now Harry didn't even now that the blonde felt that way about them. His biggest dream was to have a proper family and it came true.

"Harry, is everything alright?" the blonde asked, not being able to figure out the onslaught of emotions coming off his mate.

Harry felt tears brimming in his eyes, but the more he thought about all that he gained the more teary he became. He couldn't believe how emotional he was getting. Draco was instantly by his side gathering the submissive into a comforting hug. Harry quickly returned it, wrapping his slender arms around the blonde's neck, and he was surprised when he found himself being kissed by the smaller male. Draco at first was puzzled at the sudden show of affection; slowly and reluctantly he pushed the submissive away from him.

"Harry, are you sure?" he asked. He knew where this was going, and he wanted to make sure that Harry understood as well.

"Yes, yes please," Harry said, forcing the blonde into another kiss.

Draco growled against the kiss; using his superior strength he lifted the smaller male up so that Harry wrapped his legs around his narrow waist and they staggered into Draco's room. He went straight for the bed, carefully lowering them both on the soft mattress. He kissed down the juncture of that pale throat, sucking on the pulse, eliciting quiet whimpered moans that sounded like music to his sensitive ears. He didn't even realize that he had transformed back into his Origo form, since his claws were tearing into Harry's tattered shirt. So he decided to simply tear those disgusting clothes off.

"Hey, I liked that shirt!"

"I'll buy you a new one," Draco replied with a smirk.

He leaned down over his mate, planting butterfly kisses down his neck, licking the sensitive nub of skin. His claws went gently down the body, only slightly grazing the skin as he traced the bump of Harry's stomach, who purred in reply, arching his body up towards the touch, wanting to feel more of that hot strong body against him. He shuddered when he felt that hand rest against his hip, fingers sliding under the loose jeans. Slowly they were pulled down; Harry lifted his legs so that the jeans could be pulled off. Instantly he felt self-conscious about his looks, raising his hands over his chest to shield himself.

Harry had always been thin. Even with all the extra food he had been eating he still didn't put on much, but compare to Draco's impressive frame, he was a stick with a basketball for a stomach. That wasn't attractive.

"What's wrong?" Draco said trying to kiss him again, but Harry just moved his head away.

The blonde backed up a little, raising himself above the smaller male to look him over, and even though Harry wasn't talking, his body language said enough. Gently he grasped onto Harry's hands, intertwining their fingers together, kissing the digits tenderly.

"You're beautiful."

The blush on his face deepened. "Guys aren't meant to be beautiful," he mumbled out.

Draco chuckled at the response. "Doesn't mean that it's any less true, look I'll show you."

Slowly he coaxed his arms apart so that he could see the smaller body better. He placed the palm of his hand on top of the warm skin, exploring the curves and contours of the body beneath him. Tickling over his sides at an agonizingly slow pace, before they came to rest over his stomach. Draco leaned down planting kisses on the navel, dipping his tongue around it before trailing down to the valley of his hips.

Harry was left in a gooey mess, the tension in his muscles relaxing with every trace of Draco's touch. He whined wantonly, feeling hot and sensitive, his skin burning with every contact.

"Absolutely delicious," Draco whispered against his stomach, kissing the bump over and over. Following the treasure trail down before coming to a stop over his half-hard erection.

Harry shuddered when he felt the dominant's hot breath ghost over his cock. He felt it getting harder, pre-cum oozing from the tip and staining his underwear. A sultry moan left him when Draco cupped him through his underwear, slowly stroking him up and down. Harry bit his bottom lip, trying to stop the embarrassing moans escaping from him. When Draco saw him doing that, he stopped the stroking.

"Hey, none of that, you're going to hurt yourself," he chastised, quickly inspecting the angry red of his lips.

The blonde hissed in irritation. "If you have to bite down, bite down on my hand," he said, gently parting the raven's puffy lips apart and inserted two fingers so that he could bite that. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me."

He then continued his movements , slowly pulling Harry's underwear down so that the his erection sprang free. Draco watched it twitch; he grasped the member, gently pulling the foreskin down to reveal the pink tip, pre-emission leaking from the tip. He smirked and licked the tip, tasting the fluid on his tongue. He swallowed the thick member, feeling the tip of it touch the back of his throat. Harry couldn't stop the groan escaping this time, he had never felt anything like this before. This tight, wet warmth that consumed him, the feeling overall consuming.

"D-Draco, s-stop, I'll-I'll," he couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

The dominant stopped, licking his lips to taste the essence of his mate; his silver eyes shone as he looked down upon the panting teen. That delicious pale skin flushed red with euphoria. His own erection making itself painfully known.

"I need you to turn around," he said.

With some effort Harry managed to force his quivering limbs to obey him. Draco plucked up some of the pillows; he helped Harry lift his hips and placed the pillows underneath him to raise his hips. Supporting his body up by his elbows, Harry felt vulnerable and exposed in this position, but he trusted Draco not to hurt him.

The blonde Origo watched the sight in front of him with a smirk as he took off his shirt and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling them off. Yet his gaze never left the sight of those two round globs presented before him like a prize. He grasped those globs gently, giving them a squeeze. He loved the sounds the raven made, it only made him harder. The dominant pried them apart to reveal his puckered entrance.

The Draco realized a problem, he would have to loosen the entrance but he couldn't with his claws without tearing the flesh. But he arched his eyebrow when he noticed some clear liquid oozing from the entrance. He thumbed it feeling the wetness and was surprised to find that it was actually lubricating, exactly when they're aroused. Draco guessed that it was so to make sex less painful, since the actual birth would be through caesarean.

"What an amazing body," he said with genuine astonishment.

He took off his underwear, his thick member springing out from under the strain. Draco waved his hands making some lubrication appear in his hand to coat his cock in. He lined himself up against the twitching entrance.

"This will hurt a little," and slowly pushed inside.

Harry gasped at the sudden intrusion; it felt like he was being torn apart. He gritted his teeth together and tried to move away from the sudden intrusion, but Draco held him down. The dominant leaned over, stroking his shoulders in an attempt to calm him.

"Shh, I promise it will only hurt for a moment," the blonde reassured. "Take deep breaths, relax…"

Harry tried to follow that advice; he forced himself to breathe, letting his body loosen to accept the girth of his dominant. Draco pushed in deeper, bit-by-bit until he was in to the hilt. He stayed like that for a while, trying to regain some composure so that he wouldn't hurt his mate anymore.

"Ready?" he asked, his breath coming out ragged.

The Uxor nodded, not trusting his voice. Draco steadied himself, slowly pulling out with a barely repressed growl before pushing back in slowly. He built up a pace, the movement getting slicker, his pace quickening with each thrust. Harry moaned loudly, the pain easing away; he gasped when Draco hit a sensitive part inside of him.

"There, right there, do that again!" he whined, thrusting his hips back to meet him.

Draco grinned and angled his thrusts so that he could hit Harry's prostate over and over again; the raven moaned out in pleasure, arching his body up so that he could feel more. He had never felt anything like this before, being spread like this, and filled to the brim. Then those strong arms wrapped around his body in support; he felt comforted and safe in those arms.

"More!" he moaned.

Draco grasped Harry around his hips and underarms, and while still being inside him he sat back with the Uxor placed on his lap. This position if it was even possible was more filling than before; he groaned and squirmed, trying to get used to this new feeling. The dominant purred against his neck, sharp teeth grazing his skin, two strong hands under him, helping him lift up and down on the hard member. Two dragon-like wings surrounded them, hiding them from view of the outside.

The dominant knew that his mate was close, he could feel those muscles tightening around him, clenching almost painfully around his member. He reached around, grasping Harry's cock which was slick with pre-cum; the sudden contact shocked him to orgasm. He shuddered with a whine, falling back against the blonde's broad chest. It only took a few more thrusts for Draco to reach his peak. The almost inhuman roar that left the dominant shook the walls as he also came.

They stayed like that, letting their bodies come out of that euphoric high, their breathing laboured and heavy. Harry couldn't believe that he hadn't done this before, it was absolutely amazing. He twisted his upper body so that he could pull Draco into a deep kiss.

"We'll have to do that again," he said in between breaths.

Draco kissed him back with a smile.

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed that, stay tuned for part 2 two!_

_Now review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


End file.
